Soledad
by Kaissa
Summary: Tres Meses..Recuerdos de un viaje que no olvidarán, tristezas, alegrías y un alma que vuelve para escuchar...Reviews Onegai!
1. Default Chapter

**Konichiwa! nOn...nuevamente aquí vengo con otra d mis historias xDDD...primero que nada agradecer todo el apoyo brindado por uds en ángel y esperando que este fic también sea de su agrado sin mas ni mas les dejo el primer capi n.n**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**1. Palabras de tristeza**_

La batalla final ya había sido ganada, todos fueron vengados, los muertos, los que perdieron a su familia, e incluso los que ni siquiera tenían que ver con aquel grupo de yuokais, hanyou y humanos que perseguían al odioso ser de ojos rojos que tanto daño les había causado en tiempos pasados y presente.

El invierno estaba ya sobre el Sengoku, los paisajes se veían llenos de nieve, una sustancia que hacía ver los árboles como verdaderos algodones, gordos, esponjosos pero que si los tocabas se caía poco a poco.

Los lagos congelados daban cuenta del frío que hacía, claramente no era la mejor época para pelear pero ellos no habían tenido otra opción mas que esa, pues siempre lo hicieron y no se iban a detener en el momento culmine cuando todo estaba saliendo a su favor por fin.

Lo destruyeron a un precio que pareció caro en un momento, con todos heridos pero con su querida amiga salvando otra ves al hanyou de las garras de su más odiado enemigo, todo porque el estaba preocupado de ver si su antiguo amor se encontraba aún con vida después de que Naraku inyectara en su cuerpo hecho por barro y huesos su veneno, lo cual la debilitó claramente, su rostro estaba pálido y las almas a veces en ves de entrar salían de ella sentenciándola a la muerte.

Fue en ese pequeño descuido en el que la joven miko de la época actual se lanzó para protegerlos, Inu Yasha se dio cuenta demasiado tarde pero gracias a Kouga la joven no murió con el ataque recibido en su delicado cuerpo.

No dejó que la tocara cuando la batalla terminó, la alejó del hanyou diciéndole que por su culpa ahora Kagome se encontraba mal herida, lo cual fue un puñal para él quien ahora comprendía el error que había cometido. En una pelea con Naraku descuidarse aunque fuera por un segundo era para poder perder la propia vida o arriesgar la de los demás, era un ser traicionero que se aprovechaba de las debilidades y por ende de los errores que cometían cuando se encontraban con él.

El cielo continuaba gris, un gris como las cenizas, oscuro, con nubes completamente negras, con otras blancas, jugaban con estros tres colores a su voluntad, los combinaban como querían y le podían dar un aspecto mágico y a veces aterrador. Poco a poco pequeñas gotas de cristal comenzaron a caer sobre las aldeas, todos se refugiaron en sus casas, con un plato de sopa caliente y un fuego junto a la familia.

El día continuaba pasando y la joven no respondía ante las atenciones de la sacerdotisa Kaede, solo temblaba pues estaba muy descubierta y el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos pero gracias a él la herida no sangraba más de la cuenta.

Todos se encontraban a su alrededor, inclusive el joven lobo quien si ya bien sabía que Kagome jamás podría ser su mujer pues amaba a otro, la quería como una buena amiga y jamás le perdonaba a Inu Yasha los errores que cometía por personas que no valían la pena.

Lo que todos mas detestaban esque Inu Yasha había tenido el descaro de llevar a Kikio a la cabaña para que Kaede intentara hacer algo por ella, y como era su hermana no pudo evitar curarla e intentar poner una pócima en su ya desgastado cuerpo, estaba con múltiples quiebres que podrían arreglarse sin problemas pero….el veneno era algo mucho más complicado de sacar.

Todos lo miraban con un dejo de dureza, si una infinita dureza que le recriminaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, Kagome se había casi sacrificado por él y no le prestaba atención si no que seguía cuidando a su antiguo amor para que no tuviera frío pues aparte de lo pálida que se encontraba estaba helada.

La piel de Kagome se había comenzado a poner blanca, sus labios perdieron ese tono rosa que Kouga muchas veces quiso probar pero que no se atrevió no por esa molestia bestia, si no porque comprendió que si lo hacía perdería cualquier contacto con la miko, tanto de amistad como de cariño y no lo permitiría, ahora se encontraban medios morados, sus ojos no se abrían, sus labios estaban inertes y no sonreían, a él le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa pero ahora no se encontraba, por más que intentaba buscar la joven que el conocía no podía reconocerla, esta ves su rostro tenía el semblante de tristeza, una profunda tristeza.

Miroku cambiaba los paños de la joven para que no tuviera fiebre y Sango sostenía a un preocupado Shipo y mantenía a Kirara a su lado para que con su cuerpo pudiera darle calor a Kagome quien se encontraba recostada con ella y Kouga…Kouga mantenía la mano de la miko entre las suyas, las sentía heladas y se encontraba muy preocupado.

Esto no solo causaba celos en el joven hanyou de plateados cabellos, si no también un odio contra ese lobo que no podía controlar, pero nada podía hacer, en sus piernas se encontraba Kikio y no la apartaría de su lado. Se encontraba confundido, pero nadie lo ayudaba mas que Kaede, hablaban entre ellos y lo molestaba, el podía escucharlos y de ves en cuando a más de alguno se le salía un comentario en contra de la mujer que el protegía, solo les mandaba una mirada fría y ellos no le prestaban atención, realmente se encontraban molestos y él comenzó a pensar que sin ellos se sentiría mas tranquilo.

El cielo comenzaba a opacarse cada ves más, no quedaban nubes blancas, solo grises y unas tan negras como el mismo mar cuando el manto de la noche lo cubría delicadamente, entonces comprendieron que se hacía de noche, y el frío en ves de disminuir, aumentaba, Sango y joven lobo salieron un momento y descubrieron que estaba nevando nuevamente, la temperatura estaba muy baja y además un fuerte viento se hizo presente meciendo los árboles que aún tenían algunas ramas sin nieve, se llevaba las cosas livianas que encontraba a su paso y las llevaba a un rumbo desconocido.

Ya nadie se veía fuera, todos intentaban buscar calor dentro de sus hogares y esa cabaña no era la excepción.

Iré por leña –comentó el joven de verdes ojos que se puso una manta de piel y caminó hacia la puerta-

Espera Kouga de seguro eso podrá cubrirte del frío pero no de la nieve, lleva esto….-la hermosa exterminadora se levantó con algo de dificultad por algunas heridas en su estómago que no era de gravedad y le pasó al lobo un sombrero hecho de paja pero que le serviría para que no molestara en su vista-

Arigato Sango – antes de salir dio una mirada llena de odio al hanyou el cual se la devolvió, no prestó importancia y salió del lugar generando un tornado para volver luego con la leña que hacía falta.

El ambiente era tenso, la anciana Kaede debía partirse en dos curando por una parte a la miko y por otra a su hermana mayor, Sango se recostó un momento al lado del monje quien la abrazó dándole calor esperando que Kouga volviera. Ninguno miraba a su amigo, habían impuesto un muro de cristal entre ellos y él, parecía indiferente pero por dentro moría de rabia, quería gritarles y darles a entender el porqué de sus acciones, aunque a veces ni el mismo las comprendía del todo.

Todo oscureció, las nubes negras se hicieron todas presentes y daban al cielo un aspecto de un gran agujero, un agujero sin fondo en el que todos caerían si se descuidaban, la noche por fin había cubierto el Sengoku con su manto, habían muchas estrellas y la luna se encontraba media, pero nada de eso podía verse, las nubes no querían que observaran ese hermoso espectáculo, estaban celosas y lo querían solo para ellas.

La miko comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos ante la alegría de la mayoría de los presentes, aún se encontraba débil pero sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia la mujer que su amado traía en sus brazos, el se encontraba bien y eso le bastaba para estar tranquila, quiso sentarse, vio que Kikio estaba muy débil y debía ayudarla, no podía dejar que muriera otra ves, no quería ver a Inu Yasha triste por perder a la mujer que amaba, aunque esto le rompiera el alma en mil pedazos.

En ese momento Kouga iba entrando y al ver a la chica de pie soltó la madera que sus brazos cargaban y fue hacia ella tomándola de los hombros y reprochándola por haberse levantado en aquel estado. La joven sonrió al verlo tan preocupado y puso su mano en su rostro dándole un pequeño gesto de gratitud, con mucha dificultad logró avanzar hacia Inu Yasha y cayó de rodillas ante Kikio. Todos la miraban sorprendidos y aún no creían que fuera capaz de salvarla, nadie jamás comprendería a Kagome, eso estaba claro.

El hanyou en un principio creyó que la chica podría hacerle algo pero esta solo sonrió, fue una sonrisa mecánica y llena de melancolía, podía sentir que Inu Yasha desconfiaba de ella, tanto era el valor de la promesa que le hizo, de que se quejaba, estar allí era su decisión. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Kikio y ante la mirada atónita de todos cerró sus ojos mientras una luz medio morada/rosa comenzó a transmitirse desde sus pálidas manos. Al mismo tiempo del cuerpo de la miko iba saliendo una sustancia espesa, que se transformaba en humo, en un principio era morado pero después se transformaba a casi negro, comprendían que trataba de sacar con sus pocas energías el veneno del cuerpo de la mujer.

Una ves que terminó cayó al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida y preocupada del hanyou quien solo mencionó su nombre pero que el joven lobo tomó en sus brazos para gruñirle que era un idiota y luego poner a Kagome con Kirara y darle los cuidados necesarios.

Esa noche fue una de las mas largas que tuvieron todos, cuidando de la joven y recriminándole por haber hecho tal acto de bondad con una mujer que quizás jamás haría algo así por ella, era Kagome….nadie podría cambiarla.

La nieve se detuvo, pero los caminos eran casi inaccesibles, metros de nieve se ponían sobre el césped y las caminatas eran dificultosas, la comida era guardada para que no se estropeara tanto con el frío y pudiera ser usada en el día y en los siguientes.

La mañana fue agitada, la que despertó fue Kikio, en un principio no tenía noción de donde se encontraba, ni quien la sostenía en sus brazos, pero cuando vio unos dorados ojos que la miraban con preocupación y un brillo de alegría pudo saber que era el hanyou que respondía al nombre de Inu Yasha, dio vuelta su mirada y vio a Kaede y a 4 sujetos que la miraban con mucho rencor, no les dio importancia y se levantó, pidió al joven que la acompañara y este sin reprochar salió del lugar sosteniendo a la mujer para que no cayera por su debilidad.

Dentro todos volvieron a ver a la joven miko quien aún no se reponía del gasto de energía que hizo la noche anterior. Pareciera como si todos los esfuerzos fueran inútiles.

Ya era media mañana, calcularon, unos leves y tímidos rayos de sol pedían permiso para intentar animar aquellos corazones tristes y dar aunque fuera un poquito de calor, pero las nubes no querían y muy de ves en cuando lo dejaban asomarse para cumplir con su misión. De él aun no se sabía nada, de seguro seguía con la mujer esa pues no quería dejarla.

Era la verdad tuvo que pelear bastante con ella pues no se sentía seguro de dejarla a merced de cualquier demonio, hasta que comprendió que si se quedaba allí solo sería una molestia y le prometió volver para saber como se sentía, la mujer solo sonrió fríamente mientras recibía almas que sus serpientes habían cazado para su regreso de la batalla.

Al llegar a la cabaña encontró a Sango, Shipo y Miroku fuera de esta, le estaban impidiendo el paso pero debían hablar las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos.

No entiendes lo que hiciste –comenzó Sango-

No sé a que te refieres háganse a un lado quiero ver como sigue Ka…-fue interrumpido por un pequeño kitzune quien ya se encontraba harto de que la hiciera sufrir-

Baka!...ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer tus propios errores! Es mejor que no veas a Kagome porque está mejor sin tu presencia!

Pero de que estás hablando pequeño zorro déjame pasar yo sé lo que hago uds son los que molestan con su presencia y sus comentarios!

Ese es tu problema Inu Yasha –replicó calmadamente el monje a pesar de que las últimas palabras que había lanzado su amigo no le fueron de gran agrado- la señorita Kagome se sacrificó por ti, porque no quería que Naraku te dañara, luego le salva la vida a Kikio sin que tuviera que hacerlo y tu no eres capaz de darle las gracias!...-el tono de voz iba subiendo a medida que hablaba, pues no toleraba que el muchacho no se diera cuenta del daño que la hacía-

Ella hace todo esto porque te ama y tú no la tomas en cuenta, ayer desconfiaste de ella Inu Yasha! Y tú crees que no nos dimos cuenta, si cuando se acercó a Kikio la abrazaste más contra ti como si Kagome fuese Naraku como crees que se sintió! Y aún así tuvo la sensatez de quitarle el veneno y no darte un buen golpe que era lo que te merecías! –gritó Sango mientras muchas lágrimas caían de su rostro, estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga y esto era la gota que revalsaba el vaso-

Ustedes cállense no tienen ningún derecho a juzgarme! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es su problema!

Esque no es solo lo que tu dejes de hacer o hagas esque tienes a Kagome sufriendo y eso es lo que no toleramos! –intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el kitzune-

Por favor Inu Yasha recapacita, la señorita te nece…-fue interrumpido por el hanyou-

Yo cuido de Kagome, no se metan en mis asuntos!

Pues ahora solo vemos que te preocupas por esa tonta mujer! –gritó el pequeño al cual solo Inu Yasha no golpeó porque Miroku estaba delante de él-

No hables así de Kikio zorro….no tienes ningún derecho y ustedes dos también!...creen que ayer no los escuchaba! Kikio también merece mi atención, yo le prometí irme con ella y lo haré!

No puedo creer que aún le sigas siendo fiel cuando solo quiere matarte –murmuraba la exterminadora sin dar crédito a sus palabras-

Ya te dije Sango no vuelvas a hablar mal de Kikio!...lo mejor esque uds no se metan manténgase alejados de mi es lo mejor que pueden hacer porque metiéndose en todo esto solo molestan! –ninguno podía creer las palabras que les había dicho, que molestaban, pero si solo trataban de ayudarlo, esta ves las cosas se habían salido de control, ni el mismo hanyou podía entender porque dijo esas terribles palabras contra sus amigos- lo siento pero ahora necesito estar solo –esta ves sus palabras eran calmadas y reflejaban tristeza por lo dicho antes, estaba ofuscado por no saber que hacer se sentía confundido y se había desquitado con las personas menos indicadas, sus incondicionales amigos…por unos momento sintió que no los necesitaba y no sabía si eso le causaba seguridad o una enorme tristeza.

Salió corriendo a toda prisa pues no podía mirarlos a los ojos, se sentía un completo idiota y no era para menos, muchas cosas de las que ellos dijeron eran verdad, solo que no quería admitirlo, no quería admitir que estaba equivocado. Después de mucho correr se detuvo y cayó de rodillas sobre la nieve, presionando sus manos e intentando aclarar su mente.

Sintió que eso no estaba bien pero las palabras eran ciertas, por momentos sintió que su presencia allí solo molestaba y hubiese preferido que se fueran pero después venían a su mente las imágenes de los tiempos que pasaban juntos y sentía una desesperación en su pecho que no sabía como calmar….y lo único que pudo hacer…fue caminar…

* * *

**Wenop ahí se termina el primer capi...q tal? n-n...espero q les haya gustado...ahora un adelanto del segundo...**

_"Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos cerrados y parte de sus cabellos sobre su rostro, el hanyou la miró con insistencia y su mente le jugó una mala pasada poniendo a Kagome en su lugar, sus labios habían recobrado su rosa de siempre, quería probarlos, veía su rostro y estaba tan angelical que pensó en despertarla de una manera algo extraña. Fue acercando su rostro al de ella y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la imagen que tenía frente a él, se veía tan delicada…. _

_Sus labios tomaron posesión de los suyos en un contacto suave, pero era frío, no sentía la calidez de los labios de la joven miko y se asustó al pensar que había muerto, pero vaya sorpresa que encontró al despertar, Kikio lo miraba fijamente con algo de sorpresa, no esperó despertar de manera tan grata, pero Inu Yasha se veía asustado, su mente había jugado con él y la atracción que sintió por Kagome fue tan grande que por eso la besó, pero…ahora que haría, Kikio pensaba de seguro que ese beso era para ella pero no fue así"_

**Ahí ta el adelanto como verán a Inu las cosas no les saldrán tan bien y bueno otra triste sorpresita vendrá entre el y Kagome...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal...de antemano grax x leer! nOn...Matta ne! n.n**


	2. 2 El regreso

**Konichiwa!...gomen pero no pude actualizar antes el cole no me dio tiempo para entrar antes u.u...es una desgracia T-T...pero aquí les traigo el cap nOn...pero primero!...a los agradecimientos n-n**

**Akeru Fujimi**

**Sis!...q bueno es verte por aquí tb...jejej sips ta triste el primer y segundo capi si no me equivoco, no te preocupes q a Inu le irán pasando cosas con el tiempo q lo harán ver su error así q...seré vengativa! XD si este fic será dramático así q pa las q nos encanta sufrir...aqui se los dejo! XDD...espero q te guste el capi amiga...nos vemos y grax x tu review! nOn**

**_sesshi23:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...q bueno es volver a verte por aquí n-n...bueno sips este será mas triste...jejej gracias espero no decepcionarte con el capi, grax x tu review! nOn**

**_cynthia:_**

**Hola! nOn...jejej me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el primer capi y que bueno...quieres saber q pasa en el segundo n-n...aquí te lo dejo espero q te guste y grax x tu review! nOn**

**_kagome-anti-kikyo:_**

**Kagome-chan!...arigato me alegra saber que te gustó el primer capi n.n...espero q este tb te guste y bueno también espero no aburrirte XD...grax x tu review! y recuerda amiga q tienes mi apoyo nOn**

**_Nathari-Chan_**

**Konichiwa Nathari-chan n-n...me alegro que te haya parecido interesante la trama y bueno como prometí en este capi vienen los momentos Inu-Kikio a pesar d q no me gusta mucho pero bueno era necesario ponerlo xD...espero no decepcionarte cone ste cap...grax x tu review! nOn**

**_DarkSerenety :_**

**Hermanita! nOn...igual de loka como siempre u.u no te preocupes Yusuke io la entiendo u.uU...pero wno ia hablamos d eso n.n jejej grax x leer el fic y wnop...espero q te guste XD...**

**_Dislcaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen, si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para su entretención.****

* * *

**

**_2. El regreso_ **

Las cosas no estaban mejorando para la joven miko, las atenciones que recibía de sus amigos no servían de nada, el progreso era poco, sus intentos por hacerla vivir estaban fallando.

Sin embargo ninguno se daba por vencido. No podían llevarla a su época pues el único capaz de atravesar el pozo era Inu Yasha y no se encontraba con ella, cuanto dolor le causaría a Kagome saber que su amado no estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sus amigos aún no se reponían de la tristeza que sus palabras habían causado en sus corazones, el dolor era tan agudo….los lazos que adquirieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos eran tan fuertes que aquellas declaraciones hicieron que sus intenciones se vinieran abajo y parte de ellos también.

Kouga comprendía todo, había escuchado la discusión de los tres que se encontraban allí con el hanyou y no le cabía en la cabeza porqué desde que Naraku introdujo su veneno en esa mujer, Inu Yasha había cambiado tanto con todos, con Kagome, con todos…

Lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre era que la ves en que Kagome estuvo a punto de morir asfixiada, ese perro le había dicho que jamás volvería a pasar….que Kagome jamás volvería a correr peligro y ahora la miraba…estaba en peligro….

Las nubes se esclarecieron poco a poco, aunque las más oscuras aún no querían abandonar su puesto, una lucha entre ellas ocasionó grandes ruidos que estremecieron a los más pequeños que buscando refugio en sus padres, desaparecieron de sus juegos matutinos para hacer muñecos de nieve o una guerra en la que siempre quedaban congelados por esa sustancia tan helada que chocaba contra sus cuerpos.

La lucha al parecer no tenía fin y un rayo de luz intentó disuadirlas pero solo lograba más ruidos, más fuertes y debía ir de nuevo para separarlas aunque fuese por un instante. Las nubes negras se sentían ofendidas y soltaron su impotencia con lágrimas, muchas lágrimas que cayeron estrepitosamente a la nieve que ya se juntaba en el piso, en los techos de las cabañas, en los árboles….haciendo más difícil la vida en aquella región.

Por su parte un joven de plateados cabellos caminaba sin rumbo aún, no sabía donde estaba ni tampoco cual era el fin de aquella extraña caminata que llevaba desde la noche anterior en la cual se había peleado con todos sus amigos y había abandonado a la chica que juró proteger.

No estaba en condiciones de seguir pensando, pues sabía que si lo hacía se volvería loco tratando de recuperar los recuerdos de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. En ese instante no sabía nada más que su nombre…y prefería que siguiera así por lo menos hasta que encontrara el valor para ir y pedirles disculpas por lo dicho.

Pero de que estaba hablando! Si ellos fueron los que comenzaron todo al hablar mal de la mujer que él amaba, todo eso no había sido nada más que su culpa y los que tenían que disculparse eran esas personas no él….porque…porque él tenía la razón ellos solo habían molestado…si…así era…pero…

Ese maldito dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba pensar así…lo detenía y lo hacía recordar cuando todos lo apoyaban, en las batallas, en sus problemas, las noches de lunas nuevas escondiéndolo y protegiéndolo a pesar de ser solo unos _insignificantes_ humanos, todo por su amistad y por el cariño que le tenían a aquel joven testarudo y orgulloso que jamás reconocería sus errores.

Gotas de agua cayendo en su rostro lo despertaron de la pesadilla, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente empapado, así que supuso hace bastante rato que estaba lloviendo y el no se había dado cuenta, como llevaba sus ojos pegados a la nieve buscando quizás en ella alguna respuesta, o simplemente alguna pista no se percató de lo que sucedía.

No supo por cuanto caminó, pero llegó a un lugar agradable y la vista era mejor, la mujer que había protegido con su vida estaba de pie, rodeada de sus serpientes, con su kimono de sacerdotisa pegado a su cuerpo por el agua que las nubes en su desquite dejaron caer, son partes de su cabello en su rostro y su mirada de siempre que al verlo demostró un brillo que él creyó era de felicidad y en realidad lo era…pero no la misma que él creía.

Supuso que algo había pasado en la cabaña y se aprovecharía de eso para poner en contra a Inu Yasha de todos, debía aprovechar la oportunidad y utilizar todo su encanto, las condiciones estaban perfectas para que ella pudiera seguir con su plan y de una ves por todas asegurarse de que ese hanyou fuera suyo.

.-Inu Yasha –murmuró delicadamente mientras sus labios formaban una muy bien fingida sonrisa y se lanzaba a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba-

.- Ki..kio…que bueno saber que…estás bien…-pronunció con algo de dificultad después de ver la actitud que tenía con él después de que la noche anterior lo echara de su lado para estar sola.

.- Me alegra tanto verte –exclamó con un dejo de alegría en su voz y lo miró a sus ojos, fue entonces cuando los de ella tomaron el brillo de la preocupación y puso una mano en su rostro moviéndola con infinita suavidad- que sucede…tus ojos solo reflejan tristeza…

.- No es nada de lo que tu te tengas que preocupar –susurró con ternura sentándose junto a ella bajo un gran árbol que los protegió en su abrazo de la torpeza de las nubes y de su lucha sin razón-

Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, Kikio en sus piernas, Inu Yasha abrazándola, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus cabellos, de la belleza producida por las gotas de agua en su rostro, en su cuerpo….intentando ser feliz, por unos momentos.

.- Inu….Yasha –murmuró débilmente al tiempo que sus párpados se abrían como una cortina en la mañana y dejaban que viera la luz por primera ves después de casi dos días de sueño.

En primera instancia los volvió a cerrar pues fue demasiada y lastimó sus ojos, pero fue poco a poco acostumbrándose hasta que pudo mantenerlos totalmente abiertos y descubrió a todos sus amigos sonriendo y llamándola por su nombre, pero alguien no estaba….y eso la embargó con una tristeza absoluta.

.- Kagome que bueno esque hayas despertado no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías –exclamó con una gran sonrisa el joven lobo quien aún no soltaba su mano, si no que la apretaba mas fuerte para darle su apoyo a lo cual Kagome sonrió y dio las gracias.

Sabía lo preocupado que se ponía ese joven a veces con ella, y le hubiese gustado que Inu Yasha sintiera la misma preocupación que él en ese momento, que le dijera palabras de aliento y la abrazara como algunas veces lo había hecho, pero Kouga estaba ocupando su lugar ahora.

.- Ya te sientes mejor Kagome? –le preguntó su amiga poniendo un plato de sopa caliente en sus piernas mientras el monje ayudaba a sentarla-

.-Lo mejor esque coma señorita Kagome –dijo feliz Miroku terminándola de acomodar en el cuerpo de la gata transformada quien con un gruñido dio también a entender su felicidad-

.- Gracias por preocuparse chicos pero no tengo hambre –murmuró con desgano y todos comprendieron la razón-

.- Pero que tonteras estás diciendo si estás muy débil tienes que comer! –gritaba enojado el pequeño kitzune a lo cual Kagome rió, no pensó que el tuviera ese temperamento pues pocas veces lo había visto enojado-

.- Pero que regaño tan grande me estoy llevando, creo que le tendré que hacer caso al señor Shipo –exclamó sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza a lo que todos rieron y Shipo enrojeció poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y riendo junto con ellos.

Una tarde extremadamente agradable pasaron todos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, el ambiente solo era de alegría, no querían recordarle a Inu Yasha así que ni siquiera se tocó el tema y ella no quiso preguntar porqué no se encontraba allí, sabía que todos se preocuparían mas de la cuenta y ya había tenido suficiente con hacerlos pasar un mal rato ese día.

La lluvia se detuvo y los tímidos rayos del sol intentaron salir nuevamente entre las nubes que celosas no querían que los humanos sintieran su calidez, otra lucha se sostuvo dándole al cielo un espectáculo de colores pocas veces visto por el ojo humano.

Los bosques escondían a sus residentes bajo la nieve que se posaba en sus copas tapando a las hojas que aún quedaban sujetas fervientemente a ellas sin querer irse de ese lugar tan seguro.

Las horas fueron pasando, todo seguía tranquilo, la noche llegó e Inu Yasha no quería salir de ese ambiente tan cálido en el que se encontraba, quería saber si Kagome se encontraba bien pero tampoco deseaba apartarse de Kikio quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, una de las pocas veces que pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos cerrados y parte de sus cabellos sobre su rostro, el hanyou la miró con insistencia y su mente le jugó una mala pasada poniendo a Kagome en su lugar, sus labios habían recobrado su rosa de siempre, quería probarlos, veía su rostro y estaba tan angelical que pensó en despertarla de una manera algo extraña. Fue acercando su rostro al de ella y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la imagen que tenía frente a él, se veía tan delicada….

Sus labios tomaron posesión de los suyos en un contacto suave, pero era frío, no sentía la calidez de los labios de la joven miko y se asustó al pensar que había muerto, pero vaya sorpresa que encontró al despertar, Kikio lo miraba fijamente con algo de sorpresa, no esperó despertar de manera tan grata, pero Inu Yasha se veía asustado, su mente había jugado con él y la atracción que sintió por Kagome fue tan grande que por eso la besó, pero…ahora que haría, Kikio pensaba de seguro que ese beso era para ella pero no fue así…

Intentó disculparse y se levantó dejando a la miko recostada para ir a ver a Kagome, ahora comprendía que necesitaba verla para saber como se encontraba pero una mano lo detuvo y cuando miró hacia atrás vio el rostro de la mujer con tristeza y su voz pidiéndole que se quedara por esa noche, fue mas que él, si le había dado ese beso debía quedarse con ella, hasta la próxima mañana.

Y así fue, Kagome pasó la peor noche de sus vidas llorando en silencio, abrazada por el joven de verdes ojos quien trató de calmarla en vano hasta que se durmió de tanto cansancio y el sin soltarla durmió a su lado.

Pájaros cantando, el cielo mas despejado y los rayos del sol más abundantes que días anteriores saludaban a todos los habitantes de la tierra y comenzaban a derretir la nieve para hacer más fácil las caminatas y poder volver a plantar cosas para poder comer.

La rapidez de un joven corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol impresionaba a cualquiera pero tenía prisa por llegar y vaya sorpresa que se encontró, Kagome abrazada por Kouga mientras los demás solo sonreían como si todo fuese muy normal….

La sangre comenzó a hervir y entró rápidamente a la cabaña apartando a Su Kagome del lobo rabioso que la molestaba

.- Aléjate de ella lobo rabioso! –le gritó mientras la sostenía contra su cuerpo-

.- Pero que haces aquí bestia con que derecho te crees! –devolvió el grito el joven lobo ante el suspiro de Miroku, Shipo, Sango y la anciana Kaede-

.- Me creo con…-fue interrumpido por una dulce voz-

.- No discutan por favor…-pidió la joven miko aun algo débil pero con tristeza en su voz-

.- Solo porque tu me lo pides Kagome –se resignó el lobo quien sabía perfectamente con quien había pasado la noche el hanyou-

.- Bien…ya tenemos que irnos…-dijo el joven monje-

.- A donde, Kagome aún no se recupera –preguntó confundido el hanyou-

.- A donde mas Inu…a pedirle el deseo a la perla de Shikón, aún me siento débil pero puedo caminar –exclamó riendo Kagome mientras salía de la cabaña junto con los demás.

Después de pedir ese deseo sabía que su amado se iría con su peor enemiga, pero…debía hacerlo, era algo que ella sabía sucedería y aunque tenía esperanzas en que los sentimientos del hanyou cambiaran nada de eso pasó y en sus ojos notó que la promesa de irse con Kikio seguía en pie y sería cumplida al pie de la letra ahora solo faltaba lo más doloroso….la despedida.

Inu Yasha aún no comprendía del todo las cosas, el tiempo pasó muy rápido y como si nada ahora estaba en el momento exacto para decidir que hacer, si cumplir su palabra o dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de amor hacia la miko que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Esque la noche con Kikio lo trastornó, la besó…si pero ese beso era para Kagome no para ella, era tanto su amor por la miko, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, tocarla, hacerla su mujer pero…su palabra estaba primero, o eso creía. Tiempo después se dio cuenta que esa decisión fue la mas errada que pudo cometer pues perdió a sus amigos, a la mujer amada y se quedó solo, como siempre temió.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Kagome debía pedir el deseo se asombraron pues era la aldea de Sango, en donde se encontraba Midoriko, desde ese momento las decisiones tenían que ser las correctas pues afectarían durante toda su vida, sin embargo las cosas estaban claras y Kagome fue la primera en caminar hacia la cueva para hacer de una ves por todas su misión y sacar de su pecho el dolor que llevaba.

Cuando se encontró junto a la creadora de la perla, ésta brilló intensamente y poco a poco se extendió por todo el lugar, purificando hasta la mínima energía maligna, cuando todo ese brillo se concentró en la perla Kagome comprendió que era el momento.

.- Quiero que todos sepan que esto jamás lo voy a olvidar, ni a uds ni todos los momentos que pasamos juntos…-murmuró la miko mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos lentamente y caían en la perla una tras otra – mi deseo es…que puedan encontrar la máxima felicidad….

Después de decir esas palabras el brillo salió como un rayo hacia todos, ingresando en su cuerpo con violencia pero sin dolor y allí se quedó, calmando sus almas, intentando darles paz….

Nada extraño pasó…la perla una ves dichas estas palabras se hizo polvo y volvió a ser parte del cuerpo de la miko que la creó, por fin estaba en el lugar que siempre debió y de la cual jamás debió salir.

Todos salieron con calma y sin hablar, no se necesitaban palabras en aquel momento. El hanyou y la miko se apartaron de todos entrando en la espesura del bosque para dar término al sufrimiento que ambos llevaban, para dar término a las falsas esperanzas y decirse la verdad….

_

* * *

_

**Q tal n-n...ahi se termina jejej lo sé dejé cortado en la peor parte justo cuando van a hablar pero creanme q esa es parte de la gracia xD un adelanto...**

_" El no la siguió, comprendió que era mejor dejarlo así aunque las ganas de decirle cuanto la amaba se le salía por los poros de todo su cuerpo, golpeó un árbol con furia y cayó de rodillas al piso maldiciendo su suerte y su vida._

_Ese día unos ojos nos observaban, unos ojos que al tiempo me harían feliz….nunca mas he sabido de él, ni de mis queridos amigos….solo espero que mi deseo se haya cumplido y que esté siendo feliz…._

_**FIN**"_

**Lo sé lo sé les parece raro q ponga fin ne? XD...pero el pq está ahí lo podrán descubrir en el próx cap! nOn...estaré esperando sus reviews con sus opiniones...arigato de antemano...los espero en el próx. cap! nOn...Matta ne!**


	3. 3 Despedida, Fin

**Konichiwa!...gomen nasai! TT...sé que he tardado con esta actualización pero esque el cole no me ha dejado tiempo uu...este capi será cortito y preciso xD...pero les prometo que trataré de hacer el próximo más largo n-n...por lo mismo del cole no he podido avanzar así que lamentablemente por esta ves no podré poner un adelanto...gomen u-u...a los agradecimientos...**

_**sesshi23 :**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej si verdad Inu Yasha es un baka x.x créeme que me ha costado escribir todo eso u.u...pero todo por una buena razón XD...me alegro que te vaya gustando el fic y espero que este capi también te guste y no te decepcione n-nU...jejej sips así es quise cambiar el deseo en este fic pues Kagome pensó mas en lo que todos deseaban y no solamente lo que su "amado" quería...pero bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y arigato por tu review! nOn**

_**Hally777 :**_

**Konichiwa!...jejej pues veo que con una palabra se dice mucho ne? n-n...espero que te siga gustando el fic y no defraudarte con este capi!...arigato por tu review n.n**

_**Akeru Fujimi:**_

**Sis! nOn...jejej si! este fic lo q mas tiene es drama sis XD así q para las que nos gusta sufrir este nos viene bien XD...si verdad Inu Yasha es un baka completo uu...y no dudes que mataré a Kikio nn...espero que este capi te guste sis nOn...a pesar de que sea cortito uu...bueno en fin grax por tu apoyo! nOn...arigato por tu review n-n**

_**belen1**___

**Konichiwa!...jejej si para mi fue un trauma escribirq Inu besaba a Kikio XD...pero bueno...creo q no te va a agradar mucho el capi n.nU...pero bueno espero q si XDDD pq las cosas se verán bien pero los problemas solo comenzarán n.n...no sigo adelantando nada mas! XDD...arigato por tu apoyo! y tb por tu review n.n**

_**cony-tao-:**_

**Konichiwa!...jajaj q comes q adivinas XDD...pero créeme Inu no desaparecerá del fic así nada más las cosas para el y para Kagome recién se comenzarán a complicar aunque no lo paresca nn...de todas maneras espero que te siga gustando el fic y que te guste este capi ejejeje n.nU...arigato por tu review!**

_**Nashely**___

_**Konichiwa!...oe no tes adelantando el final! XDD...no pienses por esta ves XDDD...bueno gomen por no haber podido entrar tan seguido al msn pero el cole como dije me tiene a penas uu...pero bueno si tu quieres publicar el primer capi no tengo problemas nn...espero q te siga gustando el fic...arigato por tu review! n-n**_

_**Disclaimer: Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención...**_

**

* * *

**

**_3. Despedida, Fin_**

El frío aumentó considerablemente, quizá era porque quería detenerlos para que no pronunciaran palabras que podían destruir sus vidas pero ni siquiera eso sirvió, ya nada lo haría.

Sin duda sería el episodio mas triste en el que ambos pudieran estar pero…era necesario…

Necesario, era realmente necesario herirse de esta manera?...quizá si….quizá no…

Lo único que sabían era que el destino al parecer estaba ensañado con ellos dos y no los dejaría juntos por una u otra razón…

Una ves ya lejos de todos el hanyou se detuvo y presionó sus manos fuertemente lo que vendría a continuación no sería nada fácil.

.-Ka…-intentó comenzar pero fue de inmediato interrumpido por la miko-

.-No es necesario que te tortures de esta manera ni de que me tortures a mi tampoco sabes?...yo sé que vas a irte con Kikio y por favor no me digas que me amas porque me romperás en mil pedazos y las fuerzas que ahora tengo para estar aquí diciéndote todo esto reprimiendo mis sentimientos me harán caer y no quiero –pronunció con extrema tristeza al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían y su mirada estaba puesta en la nieve tratando de buscar ahí un lugar seguro para su mirada pues no sabía donde ponerla en aquel momento tan incómodo.

.-Pe..pero Kagome yo…-el joven se dio media vuelta para mirarla pero vio que ella no lo hacía, de verdad estaba mal y le dolía verla de esa manera. Se acercó y tomó su rostro pero ella lo quitó de sus manos rompiendo ahora el corazón de él-

.-No lo hagas…si no quieres verme sufrir solo vete…-susurró mientras su mirada ahora se fundía con la esencia de un árbol que tenía cerca a quien le pedía a gritos que la ayudara-

.-Kagome necesito que me entiendas –pedía el hanyou con mucha melancolía al ver que ella no lo miraba-

.-No puedo…no me pidas que te entienda ahora porque no puedo…quizá en un futuro si lo haga cuando esté tranquila…cuando esté lejos de aquí….-ya no podía seguir en el lugar, se estaba rompiendo su muro que la sostenía, se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente alejándose de aquel ser al que jamás olvidaría estaba segura.

El no la siguió, comprendió que era mejor dejarlo así aunque las ganas de decirle cuanto la amaba se le salía por los poros de todo su cuerpo, golpeó un árbol con furia y cayó de rodillas al piso maldiciendo su suerte y su vida.

Ese día unos ojos nos observaban, unos ojos que al tiempo me harían feliz….nunca mas he sabido de él, ni de mis queridos amigos….solo espero que mi deseo se haya cumplido y que esté siendo feliz….

_** FIN**_

Estas tres letras fueron pronunciadas con mucha tristeza mientras miraban a la joven que yacía sobre el banco durmiendo aprovechándose de que el profesor no estaba por problemas y tenían la hora libre.

Claramente la partida de su novio la había dejado mal, y con esta historia comprendieron todo lo que había pasado.

Hacía ya dos años que todo esto ocurrió pero aún en su semblante se podía distinguir la tristeza que este episodio causaba en su vida, y claro como no si estaba completamente enamorada de aquel ser que tanto daño le hizo.

Cerraron lo que parecía ser un libro y en la portada con una letra hermosa y delicada tenía escrita una palabra que describía los sentimientos que estaban plasmados en las páginas, se titulaba: _**"Soledad".**_

.- Pobre Kagome – decía una joven de enrulados cabellos-

.- Ese sujeto la hizo sufrir más de lo que nos contó –prosiguió Eri-

.- Soledad…suena muy triste leer esa palabra en esta historia llena de amor y desamor a la ves no creen? –terminó por decir la tercera chica-

.-Claro, pero ya sabemos que Kagome se sentía completamente sola sin el apoyo de aquel tonto joven –replicó con cierto enfado Yuka-

Dejaron el libro bajo su brazo tal y como lo habían encontrado antes de leerlo justo a tiempo pues la joven chica comenzó a despertar poco a poco, el día estaba nublado tal y como aquella mañana triste de hace dos años y lastimó sus ojos como la ves que despertó después de sanar a Kikio, pero esta ves en lugar de sus queridos amigos estaban las tres jóvenes mirándola con melancolía y preocupación no como aquella ves en la que solo se distinguía alegría.

Un día muy parecido al de hace tanto tiempo atrás pero con cosas tan distintas. Comprendió por sus caras que debieron haber leído su historia en la que relataba de manera algo resumida todos los hechos que acontecieron su vida en el Sengoku para un concurso que había llegado a la escuela.

Se estiró y comprendió que estaba aún en la escuela, pero tenía mucha flojera, la noche anterior casi no había dormido por causa de estar escribiendo y llorando mientras recordaba, lo cual se podía notar por pequeñas manchas que tenían las páginas en lugares específicos.

Sus amigas le preguntaron si esa historia era cierta, que porqué en el Sengoku, quienes eran Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Shipo, la anciana Kaede, el hombre lobo Kouga y porqué Inu Yasha aparecía como un hanyou que eran esos dorados ojos que ahora la hacían felices y así la llenaban de dudas a las que no permitían responder.

Ella sin darse cuenta había escrito todo y tal como sucedió cuando esa no era la idea, de pretexto dijo que se le había ocurrido, que así sería mas interesante y que los otros personajes eran inventos de los reales amigos que tenía, aunque todo claro fue una mentira que solo ella supo.

Excusándose de tener que ir a dejar la historia con la profesora salió corriendo del lugar y respirando agitado llegó justo a tiempo para que se la recibieran. Ya mas calmada trató de volver a la sala de clases pero por el altoparlante dijeron que por una reunión de última hora todos los alumnos podían retirarse.

Hojo amablemente le llevó su bolso con todas sus cosas y ella agradeciéndole con una sonrisa caminó junto a él respondiendo con monólogos pues su mente divagaba entre la vida que llevaba ahora y sus actuales sentimientos.

Aún seguía yendo al Sengoku pero no para ver a su amado hanyou exactamente si no mas bien para convencer a una persona de que se fuera con ella a su actual vida donde olvidaran todos los malos momentos que pasaron en aquel lugar antes de estar tan bien.

Hoy era el día y eso la tenía muy emocionada, además de ir por él visitaría a sus amigos a quienes extrañaba de sobremanera y esperaba no encontrarse con malas noticias.

El sol comenzó a jugar a las escondidas con las nubes y por momentos salía tratando de calmar el frío que se posó sobre la ciudad pero casi le era imposible, esas nubes le impedían que hiciera bien su trabajo hasta que desistió y ellas volvieron a copar todo el espacio que el cielo les regalaba para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Llegó a su hogar y luego de despedirse de Hojo y darle las gracias se dirigió rápidamente al pozo que aún la conectaba con la época antigua 500 años atrás.

Saltó y la luz medio morada con vetas rosadas la transportó una ves mas hasta el lugar que fue su segundo hogar por mucho tiempo y que ahora por fin dejaría atrás.

Un dragón la esperaba como siempre para llevarla junto al hombre que llevaría con ella. Se subió y este ascendió por unos cielos que a diferencia de su época estaban plagados por los rayos solares y hacía un calor agradable para ella que venía de un frío extremo.

El imponente castillo se alzaba ante su vista lo cual la puso muy feliz. Al llegar bajó corriendo gritando su nombre, una pequeña niña salió primero a su encuentro a quien abrazó pues también iría con ellos, durante ese tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño y como no si se parecían mucho y se divertían de sobremanera estando la una con la otra.

.-El señor Sesshoumaru ya viene n.n –le dijo alegremente mientras caminaban a la entrada-

Muchas gracias…lista para irte? n-n –preguntó a la niña quien respondió asintiendo y sonriendo-

.-Vaya llegaste… -una voz imponente se alzó en las sombras y que ella conocía muy bien, se dio vuelta rápidamente y con un abrazo festejó su felicidad-

.-Hoy me dejaron salir mas temprano de la escuela por eso llegué antes de lo planeado –explicó-

.-Lástima y yo que estaba feliz sin ti –murmuró en un tono de burla a lo cual ella solo respondió dándose media vuelta-

.-Para mi también es un desagrado enorme tener que estar contigo –replicó como niña enfadada. Rin solo los observaba riendo pues era normal que se molestaran así pero también era normal que el Señor Sesshoumaru besara a Kagome para calmarla y todo volvía a la normalidad cosa que esta ves no fue diferente- Qué harás con Jaken –preguntó la miko después de recibir un cálido beso-

.-Se quedará aquí, allá solo sería una molestia…

.-Sessho…

.-Ya sabes mis pensamientos no te extrañes…

.-Si ya lo sé –susurró con algo de desgano aunque sabía que en el interior de su corazón le tenía aprecio a aquel pequeño sapo que siguió sus órdenes durante muchos años sin reproche alguno-

Después de despedirse del yuokai sapo y dejar órdenes claras de que el castillo fuera entregado a su hermano menor a pesar de que el deseaba todo lo contrario se encaminaron a la que sería su nueva vida.

Tomados de la mano iban tranquilamente mientras la pequeña saltaba y cantaba junto a Kagome ante la mirada divertida del Taiyuokai que había decidido hacer su vida con aquellas dos locas mujeres que ahora lo eran todo para él.

Una brisa cómoda se posó durante momento acariciando sus cuerpos y dándoles sus felicitaciones para que les fuera bien en sus proyectos o quizá advirtiéndoles de algún peligro cercano, no lo supieron interpretar…

De pronto Kagome dio un grito que alertó al yuokai y asustó a la niña, pero solo había sido porque olvidó ir con sus amigos, aparte del gran regaño que se llevó por parte de su ahora amado y la risa incontenible de Rin logró que fueran con ella a visitar a los mejores amigos que ella pudo encontrar.

Cambiando un poco de rumbo llegaron a la aldea que a Kagome tantos recuerdos le traía, a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba para nada el lugar pues sabía que su mujer recordaba a Inu Yasha y no era de su agrado saber que sus pensamientos eran ocupados por aquel ser que tanto daño le hizo.

Quien diría que el se preocuparía por ese tipo de cosas, e incluso que terminaría a su lado, pero desde el momento que la vio irse llena de tristeza algo dentro de él se movió por completo. Luego al verla atacada por un demonio que quería tenerla como cena, a la merced pues no llevaba flechas no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se moviera y lo asesinara, Kagome tampoco se esperaba este movimiento pero desde aquel momento no dejó de visitarlo para agradecerle aquel gesto y para llevarle comida a Rin, con el tiempo esto se volvió una excusa para ir a verlo y él la esperaba pretextando también que Rin tenía hambre solo para sentir su aroma.

Tal como lo había hecho con el hanyou esta mujer había cambiado al Taiyuokai poco a poco hasta que su amor fue mutuo y no pudieron seguirlo escondiendo, se dieron una oportunidad y fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar.

La joven miko preguntó si en la aldea se encontraban sus amigos pues si no su visita sería en vano, la respuesta fue una mirada algo dura que ella supuso se debía a que claramente ese lugar en específico le desagradaba mas que cualquier otro.

Quizo preguntar por el hanyou pero sabía que comenzaría una discusión y no quería tenerla frente a Rin ni en ese día que para ella era el mejor de todos.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la aldea y a Kagome su corazón le latía a mil por hora, dos años….que podría haber cambiado en dos años?...no lo sabía pero ansiaba abrazarlos y decirles que no los había olvidado.

Vaya la sorpresa de la miko cuando de pronto se vio alzada junto a Rin repentinamente pues un boomerang pasó rápidamente por el lugar antes ocupado por ellos tres…

* * *

**Ok lo sé me quieren matar ne? XD...esque no pude evitar separar a Inu de Kagome esta ves o.o...pero todo tiene su motivo, además no creerán q ahora todo viene color de rosa o si? XDD...las cosas se irán complicando poco a poco a medida que el fic avance nn...bueno espero su review para saber que tal el capi, gomen no poder poner adelanto esta ves y que haya sido tan cortito u-u pero prometo no tardarme con la otra actualización! los estaré esperando en el próx cap! nOn...arigato Matta ne!**


	4. 4 Recuerdos, Nuevas esperanzas?

**Gomen nasai Gomen nasai Gomen nasai! T--T...sé que esta actualización a demorado muchísimo, pero esque el cole a penas si me suelta un ratito para escribir, ha estado lleno de pruebas y cosas ya veces el tiempo que me queda solo me quedan ganas de descansar de verdad lo siento mucho espero que por lo menos la espera valga la pena con el capi u----u**

**_Akeru:_**

**Konichiwa sis! gomen nasai por esta tardanza x-x...pero tu sabes como me ha tenido el cole este último tiempo u--u...bueno aquí te traigo lo q pediste nOn...un recuento mas o menos de todo lo que pasó y de las formas en que se juntaron Sessho y Kagome n--n...no sé q tal esté pq esta pobre neurona no le alcanza para mucho ya pero hice lo q pude, espero que te guste...Matta ne! grax x tu review!**

**_Anyara_******

**Konichiwa, jejej lo sabía querrían matarme n--nU...bueno espero que pueda hacer que te guste, quizá no la pareja pero en si el fic con lo que iré escribiendo, porque jeje vienen algunas sorpresas q no se pueden adelantar...en fin grax x tu review y espero que te guste el capi,y gomen por la tardanza! u-u**

**_Nashely_******

**Konichiwa, jejeje esq si nu t gusta la pareja es medio difícil q t guste en si xD, pero en fin espero que pueda lograr q t guste aunq se aun poquito jejeje...en fin gomen la tardanza y a ver cuando podemos seguir grax x tu review!**

**_Celen Marinaiden_******

**Konichiwa! nOn...me alegro que te esté gustando, espero me disculpes por la tardanza pero como dije el cole casi no ta dejando tiempo, hice lo que pude espero que te guste! nOn y bueno aún les esperan algunas sorpresitas a esta parejita, espero q sigas leyendo grax x tu review! nOn**

**_Sango 32 :_**

**Konichiwa, arigato me alegra muchísimo saber que si te está gustando el fic, final? uyyy xDDD todavía falta mushio para pensar en un final XDDD, espero que te guste el cap y grax x tu review! nOn gomen por la tardanza n.nU**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.****_

* * *

_**

**_4. Recuerdos, Nuevas Esperanzas?_**

Si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del yuokai el boomerang los hubiese hecho pedazos, iba a una gran velocidad, se notaba que venía de un experto exterminador de monstruos que no desaprovechaba las oportunidades y lanzaba sus armas con total precisión.

El boomerang volvió a las manos de su dueño, la joven miko estaba sorprendida, sabía que la exterminadora en ese lugar era su amiga pero…porqué le lanzaría así su arma, es verdad que Sesshoumaru era un yuokai pero desde la pelea con Naraku habían comprendido quAkeru e no los molestaría ni les haría daño si los veía….no comprendía la situación.

Y todo se hizo mas confuso cuando, puesta en un lugar a salvo, miró hacia atrás y descubrió a un joven de cabellos tomados y con un traje de exterminador puesto sobre su cuerpo.

El Taiyuokai iba a atacarlo por haberse atrevido a pensar si quiera en lastimar a las dos mujeres que viajaban con él cuando sintió que Kagome lo tironeaba del brazo deteniéndolo pues la presencia que sentía acercarse estaba segura le era totalmente conocida.

Kohaku! – gritaba la voz que fue reconocida por la miko con lágrimas de emoción- Kohaku espera!

Pero hermana es un….yuokai… -dijo confuso el chico mientras se quitaba la máscara que cubría su rostro-

Es que el viene… -llegó al lugar respirando agitada por la carrera que había hecho desde el monte donde se encontraba momentos antes, la presencia de esa chica, no podía equivocarse era Kagome….- con Kagome-chan –terminó de pronunciar mientras corría hacia la chica quien hizo lo mismo para terminar con un fuerte abrazo entre dos grandes amigas.

Sango-chan que gusto verte! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado amiga! –le gritaba la joven de manera efusiva con lágrimas y sonrisas mezclando la tristeza con la alegría-

Kagome-chan por Kami que te habías hecho amiga no sabes cuan preocupados estábamos por ti!

Gomen Nasai, pero no pude venir antes este lugar me era muy doloroso… -exclamó bajando su tono de voz y al mismo tiempo sus ojos hacia el suelo-

Pero puedo ver que ahora no lo es tanto – murmuró mirando hacia su lado donde se encontraba el Taiyuokai con la niña a su lado tal como hace 2 años siempre los vio-

Es verdad…. –fue hasta donde él y tras decirle algunas cosas lo hizo avanzar junto a ella- vinimos para darte a ti y al monje Miroku una noticia n-n

Y veo que es buena…hola Sesshoumaru, hola pequeña Rin n-n…disculpen a Kohaku onegai, es que no reconoció tu presencia –explicó mirando al Taiyuokai-

Lo siento mucho –murmuró el joven apenado por lo antes hecho. Recordaba a Kagome a la perfección y por haberse adelantado y no observado todo bien había atacado de manera imprudente y eso no le era permitido a un exterminador.

No importa –fueron las palabras emitidas por los labios del yuokai que sorprendieron a los dos jóvenes exterminadores y que alegraron a Rin y Kagome.

Luego de una pequeña charla Sango los hizo pasar a la aldea en la cual algunos humanos quedaban mirando a Sesshoumaru pero luego volteaban y volvían a sus quehaceres rutinarios. Sin embargo al ver a Kagome todo era diferente, iban a su encuentro y con gratos y amables saludos le daban la bienvenida nuevamente a la aldea a la alguna ves perteneció.

Miró que todo estaba en orden y se alegró de saber que los aldeanos se encontraban felices y sin tantos peligros, pues además tenían a un poderoso monje y dos grandes exterminadores junto a ellos.

La mañana estaba tranquila, el sol brillaba intenso pero sin calor, dando el grado justo para un día tranquilo y agradable, con una suave brisa que rellenaba el ambiente buscando historias para llevar en su arrullo y dejando las que ya sabía en los oídos de quienes las podían entender…

Entró suave a la cabaña haciendo estremecer un poco los cuerpos de quienes se encontraban allí, Sango arregló un poco la entrada y luego de sentarse junto a los demás y servir té preparado comenzó la conversación.

.- Veo que tu hermano siguió con vida n-n –exclamó mientras bebía un sorbo la miko-

.- Aún no sabemos como, pero creemos que por los poderes de la perla y de tu deseo Kohaku sigue vivo –murmuró alegre la bella exterminadora al tiempo que rodeaba a su hermano con sus brazos en cálido abrazo que lo hizo sonrojar-

.- jajaja y dime donde están Miroku y Shipo? n-n –preguntó Kagome mientras le daba una taza con té a Rin-

.- Se encuentran en el monte junto a Tsuki, ya deben estar por llegar…

.- Tsuki? –preguntó el Taiyuokai, el no recordaba ese nombre-

.- jejej si, es….

.- La hija que tuve con mi hermosa Sango n---n –exclamó un hombre entrando a la cabaña, sus ojos eran azules como el mar y sus cabellos tomados en uns pequeña cola lo hacían reconocible en cualquier lugar, llevaba una pequeña niña con un kimono que sonreía y agitaba los brazos hacia la exterminadora. Tenia su cabello también tomado en una pequeña cola del color de su madre y los ojos de un azul profundo como su padre.

.- Ma…mi…mami nOn –le decia la niña mientras la tomaba en sus brazos-

.- Señorita Kagome que gusto es volver a verla n---n –decía el monje mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo donde le transmitía todo el cariño que sentía hacia ella pero una fría mirada lo hizo separarse al instante- Sesshoumaru nOnU, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí ejejeje n—un

.- Sessho n-nU –dijo la miko en un tono de regaño a lo cual el solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos mas tranquilo por tener a ese tipo lejos de su mujer.

De pronto algo se lanzó contra Kagome quien feliz estrechó entre sus brazos, era un kitsune quien lloraba tal y como lo hacía hace dos años, a pesar de que estaba mas grande su cabello un poco mas largo y sus ojos mas profundos en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño que ella defendió durante su estadía buscando la perla junto a sus amigos y peleando contra demonios.

Cuantos recuerdos, alegres y dolorosos a la ves. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento de pensar en eso, estaba con sus antiguos amigos y su pareja todo estaba bien.

.- Kagome! TOT

.- Jajaj Shipo-chan n—n –reía divertida la joven acariciando la cabeza del pequeño-

.- Y bueno señorita Kagome, díganos que la a traído por aquí después de tanto tiempo –preguntó el monje quien tomaba una taza de té sentándose junto a ellos-

.- Les venía a decir que me iré con Sesshoumaru a mi época –comentó tranquilamente mientras todos quedaron sorprendidos-

.- Te irás con Sesshoumaru?...eso significa que no vas a volver? –preguntó la exterminadora-

.- Ie Sango si vendré, pero quizás no tan seguido…

.- Será una lástima su compañía siempre ha sido muy agradable –terminó de pronunciar el joven con un tono de voz entre tristeza y alegría-

.- Y dinos Kagome, como es que eres novia de él? –inquirió el pequeño kitsune-

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –mumuró el taiyuokai-

.- Hai T-T –dijo Shipo escondiéndose tras Rin-

.- Tranquilo Shipo no va a hacerte nada n-nU –explicó Rin-

.- Vamos Sessho no asustes así a Shipo n.nU, pues verán todo comenzó el día en que entregué la perla de Shikón y fui con Inu Yasha a hablar al bosque…

**_.:Flash back:._**

Hacía frío. Corría rápidamente por el bosque mientras de sus achocolatados ojos solo salían lágrimas demostrando sentimientos encontrados en su corazón y en todo su ser.

Odio? Amor? Alegría? Tristeza? Todo junto?...ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, sabía que en cualquier momento caería pero no deseaba hacerlo en el Sengoku, quería llegar a su hogar y estar sola….gritar…llorar…reír…

Salió del bosque y por fin se encontró con el pozo que la llevaría hasta su época, a su hogar. Avanzó hacia el pozo con una sonrisa sin embargo no expresaba felicidad si no descanso mientras sus mejillas eran tocadas y acariciadas por gotas salinas que él pudo sentir a la perfección.

No supo porqué pero algo en su cuerpo lo insitó a levantarse para ver quien era la persona que despedía aquel olor salino tan abundante y provocaba ese ambiente tan lleno de tristeza…

La vio pero no pudo comprender el porqué, solo corría en dirección al pozo por donde supuso iría a la época que pertenecía pero una ves en él se detuvo y apoyando sus manos en el borde cayó al suelo no pudiendo soportar mas el destrozo que su amado le había provocado al corazón.

Sintió como en su pecho comenzaba a formarse una molestia, persistente, como si su cuerpo quisiera ir donde ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el no era un sujeto que se dejaba controlar por las emociones, así que se quedó tras el árbol observando a aquella mujer que el supo a la perfección quien era, como no saberlo si había peleado con Inu Yasha en ocasiones anteriores y ella siempre lo estuvo acompañando, para que llorara de aquella manera era porque su hermano algo le había hecho y sintió una rabia inmensa cuando su mente pensó aquellas palabras.

No pudo llegar a su hogar y sus labios pudieron hacer una sonrisa.

.- Que tonta…. –murmuró tan bajo que solo el viento pudo escucharla-

.- Por fin te das cuenta de que el me ama a mí? – pronunció fría una voz desde su costado lo que la hizo voltearse-

.- Kikyo – dijo al tiempo que sus ojos quitaban la vista del piso para posarla sobre su vida anterior- Qué quieres…

.- Solo quiero asegurarme que te vayas y me dejes a mi y a mi amado InuYasha quien me ama en paz..comprendes…. –exclamó con un tono en su voz que contenía el triunfo que ella deseaba pero no el amor que le correspondía a un hanyou como aquel-

.- Cállate….el solo está contigo por una promesa –intentó hablar pero ya no pudo seguir, el dolor era demasiado fuerte para verla frente a ella sabiendo que a quien besaría sería a ella, a quien acariciaría sería a ella…

.- Que?...te duele? –preguntó en tono casi irónico-

.- Cá…Cállate…. –exclamó mientras sus manos presionaban la tierra bajo ellas intentando apagar esos instintos que la obligaban a levantarse y golpear a aquella mujer-

.- Kikyo!...que estás haciendo aquí….Ka…Kagome…. –el hanyou había aparecido de improviso en el lugar y cuando vio a la miko en el piso prefirió morir antes que verla con esa expresión tan llena de sentimientos que hace tan solo unos momentos no poseían-

.- Yo ya me iba….siento molestarlos… -con las pocas fuerzas pero con su dignidad en alto se levantó, tratando de aparentar fortaleza-

.- Ya vete y déjanos en paz…

.- Kikyo!...Kagome es…

.- Déjala bestia…..

Esa voz la conocían muy bien, era su hermano, pero porqué estaba ahí, qué hacía intercediendo por Kagome en aquella situación?...nadie lo sabía, era un misterio que quizá ni el mismo conoció en ese momento.

.- Se…Sesshoumaru… -pronunció la joven agradeciéndole en cierto modo su aparición tan extraña-

.- Que…Que haces aquí –preguntó su hermano-

.- Vengo por Kagome la necesito… -dijo aproximándose a ella a lo cual Inu Yasha se puso delante- quítate tu decidiste irte con esa otra mujer ahora Kagome no tiene porque estar soportándote –lo hizo a un lado mientras sus palabras se iban enterrando como un puñal en su pecho- ven…Rin está herida…

.- Iré con gusto si puedo ayudar a Rin…. –miró a Inu Yasha y a Kikyo por última vez- que sean felices…

Diciendo esto los dos desaparecieron en el bosque dejando a una feliz miko y a un adolorido hanyou y muy arrepentido por la decisión que había tomado…

**_.:Fin Flash Back:._**

.- Jamás me esperé la aparición de Sessho, pero si no hubiese sido por él yo no sé que hubiera pasado en el momento en el que Inu Yasha trataba de protegerme de las palabras de Kikyo..

.- Y porqué hiciste eso Sesshoumaru? – se atrevió a preguntar Sango, estaba intrigada ante esa actitud-

.- No lo sé….solo me vi de pronto ante esos tres y quise hacer sufrir a mi hermano –respondió con total naturalidad-

.- O sea que en ese momento te gustaba la señorita Kagome? n.n –prosiguió el monje de azules ojos mientras jugaba con su hija pero solo recibió una mirada algo dura y prefirió callar-

.- Jajajaja y bueno Kagome-chan que pasó después de eso? n-n

.- Pues ese día traté de sacarle alguna explicación pero no saqué nada, solo logré que me dijera que podía quedarme en su palacio esa noche si quería, después de eso me fui pero a la semana volví al Sengoku…

**_.:Flash Back:._**

Un día agradable como cualquier otro, sol, algunas nubes pero temperatura agradable, una pequeña brisa juguetona que llenaba los lugares recién limpiados con nuevas hojas traídos desde lugares desconocidos.

Se sentía aún triste por lo pasado pero la idea de que ese Taiyuokai la hubiese ayudado le alegraba un poco, después de todo no había tenido que soportar a Kikyo mas tiempo ni tampoco…ver los ojos de su amado por los cuales aún podía decirle que si, si llegase a pedirle que se quedara con él.

Pero todas sus amigas y su madre le dijeron que mejor lo olvidara, sin embargo su mamá también le había dicho que sería bueno llevarle un presente a aquel joven que la ayudó.

Ella no se quejó, a pesar de que le dolía volver prefirió no pasar a la aldea de sus amigos pues supuso que el hanyou estaría con la miko y quería ahorrarse lágrimas pues había derramado muchas ya.

Preparó un rico desayuno y lo echó a su mochila que además llevaba recuerdos de alegrías, peleas, tristezas y grandes risas. Se despidió de todos y se puso frente al pozo, pidió poder regresar y se lanzó cerrando los ojos, los entreabrió y pudo distinguir esa luz violeta-rosa que tanto caracterizaba su pasada del presente al pasado.

Cuando llegó salió como pudo por entre las lianas como siempre y cerró sus ojos respirando ese aire tan fresco que jamás volvería a respirar en un lugar que no fuese exclusivamente allí.

.- Kami-sama, acabo de recordar que no sé el camino hasta el castillo de Sesshoumaru, así jamás los encontraré, y además ellos nunca están ahí siempre están por algún lugar ay q haré…. – mientras meditaba en su cabeza que podría hacer sus piernas comenzaron a caminar y caminar, tampoco llevaba cosas para defenderse y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la mitad del bosque con unos ojos rojos tras ella mirándola apetitosamente- ay no…

.- Humana….has ingresado a mis territorios….te comeré! –se lanzó sobre la miko pero esta intentando defenderse con sus manos soltó una extraña luz que hizo retroceder al yuokai dándole tiempo de correr, pero solo logró que este se molestara mas y entre un humano y un yuokai quien tiene la diferencia claramente al correr es él-

.- Ayúdenme!... –gritaba la joven pero parecía que nadie estaba cerca del lugar en ese preciso instante, tropezó con una rama sobresaliente y al darse vuelta se encontró con sus grandes colmillos que se acercaban a ella, no pudo hacer mas que cerrar sus ojos y esperar pero ese bocado y ese dolor jamás llegó- eh? – abrió poco a poco sus ojos con miedo y se encontró con un cuerpo destruido y un hombre con una espada al frente suyo- Se…Sesshoumaru….

.- Tonta… -guardó su espada y se dignó a caminar en otra dirección pero una mano cálida lo detuvo e hizo mirar hacia atrás-

.- Espera, por ti me metí en este lío….y ahora no te puedo dejar ir….

.- Solo te salvé porque...-no encontraba una respuesta adecuada para la ocasión además le había dicho que la había salvado y ese fue su gran error- solo lo maté porque interfería en mi camino -guardó su espada y soltó su mano-

.- A mi no me puedes mentir...gracias...-respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que pudo notar ablandaron por unos segundos los ojos del Taiyuokai-

_**.:Fin Flash Back:.**_

.- Desde ese momento en el que les llevé algo de comida fue haciéndose una costumbre, que luego se transformó en ansiedad y finalmente comprendí que estaba enamorada de esta cosa que ven a mi lado jejeje n---n –exclamó abrazando la cola del Taiyuokai-

.- Que linda historia….y se ven muy lindos juntos nOn –dijo Shipo-

.- Arigato Shipo-chan n—n…

.- Y dime Kagome que planeas hacer ahora? –preguntó la exterminadora-

.- Nos iremos a la época de Kagome con ella –respondió el Taiyuokai mientras la tomaba de la cintura- y estamos retrasados Kagome….

.- Es verdad, solo dame unos minutos, así es Sessho y Rin se irán conmigo a vivir a mi lado…

.- Y nunca mas volverá señorita Kagome? –preguntó el monje mientras su hija comenzaba a cerrar poco a poco los ojos en los brazos de éste-

.- Por supuesto que si, jamás me olvidaría de uds, los vendremos a ver todas las semanas, que de eso no les quepa duda alguna.

.- No queremos perderte tampoco Kagome TOT –exclamó Shipo abrazándola-

.- Yo tampoco Shipo-chan –se levantó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a aquel kitsune que tanto quería- ya es hora de irnos, solo venía para avisarles lo de mi partida con Sessho y Rin, además que quería saber de uds…

.- Nos alegra muchísimo que seas feliz Kagome, te lo mereces –dijo Sango mientras le daba un gran abrazo-

Entre lágrimas de alegría y muy poco de tristeza se despedían estos amigos, sin embargo fuera de la cabaña alguien habia escuchado toda la conversación y no podía creerlo aún, es que acaso lo había olvidado así nada mas, no no podía ser, no podía permitirlo, ya tenía la decisión tomada…

Sintió que el Taiyuokai salía rápidamente de la cabaña y se fue del lugar tal y como había llegado, sin embargo sabía que no podría engañarlo el conocía su olor mejor que nadie y así fue, su mirada se mostró dura y todos quedaron confundidos ante su extraña actitud que de un segundo a otro lo obligó a salir del lugar de una manera extraña cual alma se la lleva el diablo.

Tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la obligó a apresurarse a lo cual ella accedió pues de todas maneras había prometido llegar pronto para ayudar con el almuerzo de bienvenida.

Todo el camino estuvo en silencio y a ella y a Rin les pareció extraño, después de que Kagome había comenzado a ser su novia hablaba mas pero ahora miraba hacia los lados y se sentía su presencia inquieta.

.- Pasa algo amor? –preguntó suavemente la miko-

.- No nada –respondió el besándola- ya llegamos…

Frente a ellos estaba el pozo, la miko se sentía mas nerviosa que los otros dos pues ellos mas que nada estaban ansiosos.

.- Listos?...

.- Listos –respondieron Sesshoumaru y Rin para lanzarse al pozo junto a ella-

Una sombra se aproximó también al pozo y pasó sus dedos por la vieja madera que lo cubría.

Tanto tiempo –pronunciaron sus labios. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero necesitaba por lo menos intentarlo, después de todo sabía de quien era la culpa de esta situación y no dudó dos veces en aceptar aquella culpabilidad- pero toda culpa se puede remediar….listo –sonrió y se lanzó al pozo mientras unas luces violetas-rosa cubrían su cuerpo que en ese momento se encontraba lleno de energía y pensamientos de recuerdos y nuevas esperanzas….

* * *

**Jejejej q tal, tienen alguna idea de quien es la sombra, io creo que algunas ia descubrieron quien era nu ta tan difícil XDDD, wnop esta ves no pondré adelanto pq como el cole no me ha dejado mucho tiempo no he podido escribir el próx u.u pero solo les digo que se comenzarán a dar los problemas...bueno estaré esperando su review para saber q les pareció el capi...arigato por todo y por la espera! los espero en el próx cap! Matta ne! nOn**


	5. 5Un nuevo comienzo, el pasado comienza a...

Konichiwa! nOn...gomen por la demora nuevamente, pero esq cada ves que trato de actualizar el cole me manda y manda tareas ¬¬...así q hoy salí mas temprano y pude adelantar algo nOn...no ta muy largo el capi pero aún así espero que les guste...

_HawkAngel XD:_

Konichiwa, me da gusto saber q te ta gustando el fic, claro q la tratará bien pero desde est cap las cosas no comienzan a ponerse muy buenas y ia en uno o dos caps mas comenzarán los problemas, pero wno espero q t gust el capi y grax x tu review! n.n

_picasso:_

Konichiwa!...verdad q Inu no debería ser tan egoísta...pero no te preocupes q d q est fic es un SesshxKag, lo es n.n, es solo q Inu desde este capi ia comienza a hacer sus apariciones en la historia nOn...espero q te guste este capi y grax x tu review!

_Celen Marinaiden:_

Konichiwa Celen! nOn...q gusto me da saber q te gusta deverdadme alegra! nOn, buenola verdad esq si XD y el baka dInu comenzará a hacer sus apariciones desde est cap y a causar los problemas en uno o dos capsmas así que, bueno espero que te guste este cap q nu me quedó muy largo, grax x tu review! nOn y suerte en el cole n.n

_Rerry:_

Konichiwa Rerry-chan! nOn,arigato nOn...me agrada saber q te ta gustando, bueno espero q t guste el capi aunq nu me quedó muy largo u.u, de todasformas los problemas ia comenzarán nOn...grax x tu review! nOn

_Legna:_

Konichiwa! nOn...arigaton.n me alegra muchosaber q te ta gustando el fic, la verdad esq a mi tb me gusta esa pareja y por eso esta ves quise cambiar el Inuxkag al SesshxKag nOn aunq bueno la parejita tendrá varios problemas...en fin...grax x tu review! y espero q t guste el cap n-n

_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no son de mi propiedad si no de la sensei de Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.

_

* * *

_

**_5. Un nuevo comienzo, el pasado comienza a volver._**

**El día a diferencia del Sengoku estaba frío y en el cielo el sol no podía distinguirse, es que las nubes aún no aceptaban que él las dispersara y pudiera dar calor y luz a esa ciudad donde todos estaban agitados en sus trabajos y escuelas.**

**Al parecer la temperatura había subido un poco desde que Kagome se había ido al Sengoku pues ya no era tan desagradable estar fuera de casa, sin embargo la misma brisa persistente seguía allí, a Kagome por unos momentos le pareció idéntica a la brisa que pasó por su cuerpo cuando InuYasha le dijo que no podía dejar a** **Kikio.**

**Sesshoumaru la tomó de la cintura y junto a Rin saltó y quedó fuera del pozo. Ninguno de los dos podía moverse, es que ese mundo era muy distinto al que ellos conocían. **

**No había comparación alguna, si bien en ese lugar habían árboles al mirar hacia un lado solo veían extrañas cabañas que ocupaban todo sitio que alguna ves en su época fue vegetación.**

**.- Se llaman edificios y casas… -les explicó cordialmente la miko-**

**Los tomó de las manos y avanzó tranquilamente con ellos mientras veía que la pequeña niña miraba entre asustada e impresionada la casa de Kagome y todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. La miko acarició su cabeza y Rin solo se limitó a sonreír, sabía que todo estaría bien.**

**La brisa golpeó nuevamente los cuerpos de los tres seres que iban caminando, les quería avisar lo que pasaría pero ninguno de los tres en ese momento estaba con sus pensamientos como entenderla. **

**Kagome volvió a sentir esa sensación de amargura, tristeza y odio conjunto, sus ojos se entristecieron y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en aquella escena que tanto dolor le trajo por tanto tiempo en la cual su ser mas amado en ese tiempo le decía que no le podía corresponder por una promesa que tanto él como ella sabían que no tenía sentido alguno.**

**Una pelota apareció de la nada e iba directo hacia Kagome a gran velocidad, esta como estaba totalmente concentrada en aquellos pensamientos no se dio cuenta y cuando reaccionó el Taiyuokai la había alcanzado a tomar a solo centímetros de su rostro y la pelota en sí…estaba hecha pedazos, literalmente.**

**La miko miró enojada hacia un lado y vio a su hermano que tenía sus ojos puestos es Sesshoumaru mirándolo completamente asombrado. Sabía que él era el hermano de InuYasha pero tenía algo distinto en sus ojos y en su expresión que le daban miedo y más en ese momento, sentía como si quisiera matarlo.**

**.-Souta te dije que tuvieras cuidado con es pelota –murmuró suspirando su hermana-**

**.- Go…gomen nasai hermana…**

**.- Hermana? –preguntó Rin-**

**.- Ahora les presentaré a mi familia – los hizo pasar a su casa y al entrar la madre de Kagome los recibió alegre de por fin tenerlos en casa.**

**.- Es un gusto conocerlos –dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Kagome-**

**.- Igualmente –pronunció Sesshoumaru-**

**.- Bueno, Rin, Sessho, ella es mi madre, el mi abuelo y esta cosa es mi hermano n-n –dijo señalando a Souta-**

**.- Hey como que cosa! **

**.- Ya sabes q eres una cosita n---n –exclamó mientras lo abrazaba y este se sonrojaba rogándole que lo soltara, los demás, solo reían.**

**Se sentaron a hablar y Kagome le explicó a su familia que sus planes eran irse de la casa y vivir con Sesshoumaru y Rin en otro lugar, hacer que Sesshoumaru viera si algún trabajo le agradaba y poner a Rin en su escuela, tan solo le quedaba un año y no le costaría trabajar y estudiar a la ves, pero es ahí cuando el Taiyuokai y la miko comenzaban a discutir.**

**.- Te cansarás…-le decía él-**

**.- Pero no me quedaré sin hacer nada –respondía la miko-**

**.- Ya te lo dije yo me encargaré de eso**

**.- No Sessho yo también lo haré!**

**La discusión se extendió mientras los presentes miraban de un lado a otro cuando uno de ellos respondía y suspiraban al ver que los dos eran igual de tercos.**

**Fue una tarde agradable y al salir de la casa El abuelo le iba a dar clases a Sesshoumaru de cómo comportarse con su nieta pero ésta lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a decir alguna estupidez la cual después ella tendría que explicar.**

**Despidiéndose de su madre, su hermano y su abuelo, los tres se embarcaron hacia el lugar en donde vivirían y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos. Kagome decidió irles conversando por el camino de las cosas del tiempo actual, de las cosas que pasaban y de lo distinto que era en comparación al Sengoku, les dijo que también habían peligros pero que estos eran diferentes, no eran con yuokais si no con los mismos humanos que hacían daño a otros de distintas maneras, Rin y Sesshoumaru escuchaban atentamente todo lo que ella les decía en silencio y de pronto ella también calló, muchas personas los miraban y claro ella se dio vuelta y vio que los dos aún llevaban ropas del Sengoku.**

**.- Kagome-chan por qué toda esta gente nos está mirando? – le preguntó Rin-**

**.- Como pude olvidarme de la ropa….ay Kami…primero que nada tendremos que ir por algo que no llame tanto la atención.**

**.- Y uds que miran largo… -pronunció molesto el Taiyuokai a lo que todos decidieron seguir su camino mientras algunas chicas hacían comentarios de lo guapo que era.**

**Kagome los llevó a un centro comercial en donde les compró ropa con el dinero que le había dado su madre, aún le sobraba y eso les ayudaría para la comida y otros gastos.**

**Eligió para Rin una camisa, unos pantalones con unos bordeados muy lindos en sus orillas y una chaqueta que le abrigaba y la hacía lucir muy linda, ella se miraba extrañada y no se acostumbraba aún a esa ropa, le parecía incómoda pero aún así le gustó.**

**Después de terminar de elegir unos zapatos que le combinaran con la ropa a Rin, le tocó el turno a Sesshoumaru quien no quería comprarse nada y Kagome tuvo que usar todas las artimañas aprendidas para convencerlo. Cuando llegaron la miko miraba hacia todos lados pero no encontraba algo que pudiera gustarle, hasta que vio un chaleco negro que poseía un cuello, lo tomó y los llevó a otro lugar, miró pantalones y encontró unos que se vieran bien con aquel chaleco, luego unos zapatos y finalmente una chaqueta.**

**.- Bien pruébate esto n-n –le pidió pasándole la ropa-**

**.- Que me lo pruebe?**

**.- Sips mira entra a una de esas cabinas –exclamó señalándolas- se les dice probadores, quiero que te pongas esta ropa…**

**.- Yo estoy bien con la mía**

**.- Sessho ¬¬**

**.- Está bien iré –murmuró suspirando, si algo no deseaba era hacer enojar a Kagome si se ponía a gritar sería su fin y jamás podría volver a oír-**

**Se demoró un poco en ponerse la ropa pues él decía que le quedaba muy ajustada pero al salir no solo Kagome lo quedaron mirando si no todas las chicas del lugar no le quitaban la vista de encima. El negro de su ropa su plateado cabello y sus dorados ojos contrastaban de una manera que lo hacían lucir mas guapo que con su traje del Sengoku. **

**Después de unos minutos la miko pudo reaccionar y darle su opinión con respecto a como se veía y claro no faltó la chica que hizo un comentario que Kagome escuchó y claro está no le agradó mucho la idea, pero después pensó que si todas lo encontraban guapo bien por ella que lo tenía a su lado todo el día para abrazarlo y besarlo, con eso volvió a sonreír y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la caja mientras él solo la quedaba mirando extrañado ante esas actitudes tan cambiantes en pocos minutos pero solo se limitó a suspirar. Pagó la ropa comprada y salieron del centro comercial para ir por un helado y luego conocer el departamento en el cuál vivirían…. felices….**

**Caminaron por mucho tiempo entre calles hasta que vieron una gran cosa que se alzaba frente a ellos hecha de un material muy duro y algo por el que podía verse a través de él.**

**.- Esto se llama edificio, esto –les explicó tocando el vidrio- se llama vidrio…**

**.- señorita Kagome que gusto verla –exclamó un señor tras ella-**

**.- Señor Kazunari, igualmente…está listo nuestro departamento?**

**.- Por supuesto, le dije que para hoy estaría y para hoy está síganme por favor.**

**Avanzaron hasta los ascensores y el Señor Kazunari apretó un botón que hizo abrirse unas puertas que dentro los poseían a ellos mismos por lo cual Rin se escondió tras Sesshoumaru al verse dentro de aquel lugar tan extraño que el señor había hecho abrirse mágicamente.**

**.- Tranquila Rin-chan, esto se llama ascensor sirve para llegar a los pisos de mas arriba y te ves reflejada porque dentro tiene espejos que ponen tu imagen en ellos n-n**

**.- No hacen nada?**

**.- Claro que no pequeña ven vamos –los tomó a los dos de la mano y en vista de que el señor los quedó mirando extrañados ella tuvo que inventar que venían de un lugar lejano, de un pueblo, y que allá no existían esas cosas, no supo nunca si le creyó o no pero le bastó con que no hiciera mas comentarios aquella tarde.**

**Cuando llegaron Kagome abrió la puerta y dejó ver un departamento totalmente amoblado pintado con suaves pero lindos colores, con un balcón grande y una vista de toda la ciudad…..**

**Los llevó a conocer las habitaciones…**

**En el templo de el abuelo de Kagome un hanyou aparecía por el pozo nuevamente, dos años llevaba sin pisar aquel lugar y recordar todas las veces que estuvo tan cerca de la miko para llevarla o traerla de una época a otra le trajo nostalgia y se llenó de culpas.**

**Caminó tranquilamente mientras una brisa golpeaba su cuerpo recriminándole el daño hecho y su egoísmo al volver, pero el estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no logró entender lo que la brisa quiso decirle en aquel momento. Sus pies se movían por inercia, igual que la noche en que vio como su hermano se llevaba a Kagome para siempre de su lado, y que hizo el por impedirlo?...nada, eso era lo peor, había dejado que se alejara de su lado cuando sabía que la relación con Kikio había acabado antes de empezar.**

**Pudo ver que el cielo estaba nublado y que gotas comenzaban a caer desde el cielo, imitaban a las lágrimas que el hanyou no dejaba salir desde su corazón y entendió que el cielo esta vez quiso llorar por él.**

**Una voz muy bien conocida para él lo sacó del mundo paralelo en el cual se encontraba en ese instante y se dio vuelta para ver unos ojos que no sabía si lo miraban con sorpresa, odio o una mezcla de esos dos sentimientos.**

**.- InuYasha –pronunciaron sus labios con un tono tan débil que solo él y el hanyou pudieron escuchar- pero qué haces aquí**

**.- Yo…vine por tu hermana….-quiso ser sincero con el niño, además tampoco sacaba nada con mentir, sabía que Souta le contaría a su madre si esta no lo veía antes y solo armaría mas problemas de los que ya tenía.**

**.- Pues mi hermana no está…**

**.- No está?**

**.- No, se fue con su novio y con una niña al lugar donde comenzarán a vivir juntos…**

"**Se fue con su novio y con una niña al lugar donde comenzarán a vivir juntos….donde comenzarán a vivir juntos….vivir juntos…juntos…" esas palabras retumbaban una y otra ves dentro de su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al saber aquella noticia, entonces….entonces no era mentira cuando dijeron que se vendrían a vivir a esta época…lo peor de todo es que estarían juntos…dormirían juntos…y su hermano de seguro la acariciaría de la manera en la que él deseaba acariciar el cuerpo de aquella mujer.**

**Sus manos se cerraron y del asombro sus ojos pasaron a llenarse de odio hacia su hermano quien no solo había conseguido muchas cosas mas que él, ahora también le había quitado a SU mujer y estaría con ella feliz, riéndose en su mente de él por haberla perdido de una manera tan estúpida.**

**Pero que cosas estaba pensando, no podía perder el tiempo de aquella manera, no dejaría que su hermano ganara esta batalla. Desde ese instante serían los peores enemigos y se juró a si mismo volver a obtener el amor de Kagome, pues sabía que en el fondo ella lo amaba aún y se aprovecharía de eso.**

**Tenía que aprender cuando antes como conseguir un lugar donde vivir e ir poco a poco acercándose a donde estaba Kagome. Sus labios generaron una sonrisa que a Souta no le gustó en lo mas mínimo, y de pronto su corazón le dictó que le dijera a su hermana que Inu Yasha estaba en la ciudad pero por alguna extraña razón sus labios se encontraban totalmente sellados.**

**La mente del hanyou comenzaba a crear planes y planes para que Kagome volviese junto a él hasta que encontró uno que le pareció el más correcto, utilizaría ese y el primer paso que debía dar sería…**

**.- "Vivir frente a ellos" –pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que salían del templo y lo llevaban a esas calles donde todo el mundo corría sin parar de un lado a otro- gracias Souta**

**.- Que tienes pensando hacer InuYasha….que debo hacer?...le digo a Kagome que él está aquí?**

**Las preguntas se agolpaban a velocidades increíbles dentro de su mente sin encontrar la respuesta correcta a todas ellas. Mientras un joven avanzaba por la ciudad a paso lento, atrayendo la atención de todos y sonriendo al ver a su hermano y a Kagome abrazados en un edificio de altura, saltó a un edificio donde los podía ver mejor y se escondió tras un gran tambor que había allí, dio vuelta su rostro y clavó sus ojos en Kagome quien sintió un escalofrío que la hizo voltear y soltarse del abrazo de su novio.**

**.- "Que es esta sensación…." **

**.- Este olor es de….-murmuró Sesshoumaru- "Inu Yasha" –pensó al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de odio y miraban hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano sonriendo tras ver sus rostros…llenos de confusión…**

* * *

**Tarán nOn...Inu-baka ia hizo su aparición u.u y como verán su cabeza comenzó a armar planes n-n...quieren saber cuales son? XD fácil lean los próximos caps nOn...adelanto? si esta ves si habrá un adelanto nOn...se los dejo n.n**

**_"_****.- Eh si claro – mintió aunque en verdad su cabeza intentaba entender que había querido decir con pagar, pero el hecho de que le diera uno estaba bien- Disculpe podría darme uno cerca del departamento de Kagome, es mi única amiga en esta ciudad y quisiera estar cerca por cualquier cosa… **

**_.- Claro señor, estos edificios son muy nuevos y muchos de los departamentos no se han vendido. _**

**_Subieron al piso donde vivía Kagome y el señor le dio un departamento que estaba solo dos mas allá que el de ella, Inu Yasha vio que estaba bien para él solo y lo aceptó sin saber que tendría que trabajar mucho para poder pagar aquel departamento."_**

**Cómo verán la primera parte del plan ya se puso en marcha n--n...arigato por su apoyo, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal estuvo el capi, los estaré esperando el próx cap de Soledad en donde también se verán algunos recuerdos de Inu...Matta ne! nOn. **


	6. 6 Inu Yasha

**Konichiwa! nOn...aquí les traigo otro cap de Soledad...nu ando con mushio tiempo pues iré a la casa de mi mamá dentro de poco pero por lo mismo les dejo otro capi ia que quizá hasta el viernes o sábado de la próx semana no pueda actualizar porque tengo 6 pruebas T-T...**

**_picasso: _**

**Konichiwa! nOn...verdad que Inu ta muy malo?..jejej y eso que recién ta comenzando todo su plan...espero que te guste este capi y arigato por tu review! nOn...**

**_Rerry_******

**XDD Konichiwa rerry-chan!nOn...ejejej nu te preocupes n-n...espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien! arigato por tu review espero que este capi tb te guste n-n**

**_Celen Marinaiden:  
_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...io pienso lo mismo que tu, Inu tará d malo en este fic XD o quizá nu de malo sino mas bien nu quiere aceptar que Kagome te con su hermano jeje, pero weno desde este cap ia comienzan sus planes y las cosas para Sessh y Kagome en unos caps mas no se vienen fáciles n-n...espero que te guste el capi! arigatox tu review! nOn**

**_Sarah-Artemisa:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...jajaj XDDD si la verdad esq a pesar de que Inu no será muy bueno en este fic tampoco le tocarán las cosas fáciles y claramente su final no será el que el desearía...pero bueno no sigo diciendo mas XDD espero que te guste el capi...arigato x tu review! nOn**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para su entrenteción.**  
_**

* * *

**_

**_6. Inu Yasha…._**

**Seguía lloviendo en la ciudad, el cielo se encontraba triste al ver esta situación que sabía, llenaría de tristeza y confusión tres corazones que debían ser felices y que todo esto no llevaría a un buen final, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo.**

**El olor del hanyou comenzó a dispersarse y aprovechó ese momento para salir de aquel edificio sin que su hermano lo viera mientras este con la mirada lo buscaba sin éxito. Se encontraba molesto, ya iban dos veces en las cuales sentía la presencia de aquel hanyou cerca de él y de Kagome y eso no le traía buenos pensamientos.**

**Kagome temblaba bajo sus brazos por el escalofrío producido y por la persistente brisa que se impuso en la ciudad que cada ves era mas helada que el segundo anterior.**

**Sesshoumaru decidió olvidarse de Inu Yasha, en ese momento en el que estaba con Kagome el no tenía por qué importarle.**

**.- Entremos o te vas a enfermar –murmuró a la mujer que estaba abrazada contra su pecho-**

**.- Hai…- al entrar vio que Rin no estaba- y Rin donde está? – no era bueno que la niña estuviera en otro lugar, no en el primer día en el que estaban en esa época donde todo era muy distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.**

**.- Dijo que iría a recorrer el edificio –exclamó el Taiyuokai tranquilamente cerrando un gran ventanal que los separaba del frío de la ciudad-**

**.- Pero Sessho tu sabes que es peligroso q ella…!**

**.- Tranquila Kagome...si algo le pasa le dije que me llamara, yo la escucharé e iré no tienes de que preocuparte –terminó de decir al momento que se sentaba en un sillón y Kagome se ponía a su lado apoyándose en él-**

**.- Hai… -cerró sus ojos e intentó no pensar en el escalofrío sentido anteriormente, era tan familiar…tan triste….Una mano acariciando su rostro la hizo sonreír- te quiero….**

* * *

**Inu Yasha avanzó hasta el edificio y lo miró por todos lados, estaba perfecto, tenía esas cosas sobresalientes que le harían mas fácil poder ver a Kagome y eso lo llenaba de esperanzas y emociones. **

**Su cabeza seguía buscando el mejor plan, pasaba por su mente a las personas que estarían involucradas y de inmediato una quedó fuera del juego, la pequeña que estaba con su hermano no tenía porqué sufrir, solo quería que él se alejara de Su Kagome….pero que estaba pensando, Su Kagome, pero si la había abandonado a su suerte….pero…pero de los errores se aprende y el había cometido un error, se había arrepentido y ahora necesitaba buscar el remedio a este si no…se volvería loco.**

**Siguió caminando y sus pies pisaron el frío concreto que poco a poco se humedecía cada ves más son los segundos que iban pasando, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza y su cabello platinado comenzó a mojarse completamente, por su rostro caían lágrimas que intentaban asemejar las lágrimas que él debería derramar, pero sus ojos tenían un toque duro y en el fondo de ellos tristeza….**

**Se quedó parado sin hacer nada más que mirar hacia el departamento donde había visto a Kagome nuevamente, estaba hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba tomado en una coleta y eso la hacía ver mas bella de lo normal, pero se veía tan feliz al lado de su hermano, el alguna ves pensó en darle esa felicidad y ahora que resultados tenía por seguir sus promesas?...la felicidad de Kagome con la peor persona que pudo escoger el destino para ella. En ese instante incluso prefería a Kouga antes que a su maldito hermano….**

**Su ropa comenzó a pesarle, el agua cada ves caía con mas fuerza, claramente el cielo lo estaba odiando por todos los planes que su mente inventaba a cada minuto, e intentaba golpearlo para que se diera cuenta, mas toda esa situación en ese momento lo tenía ciego, sordo y mudo….**

**Sintió pasos que venían hacia él y decidió poner sus ojos en aquella persona, pudo distinguir un señor de baja estatura, mas o menos gordo y con blanco cabellos y bigotes, llevaba un traje bastante extraño y al llegar a la reja que los separaba la abrió y le habló.**

**Inu Yasha lo quedó mirando extrañado pues sobre su cabeza llevaba algo grande que lo cubría del agua, luego recordó cuando Kagome había llevado una parecida al Sengoku y sus labios no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa cálida, como la que daban todos hace 2 años…sonrisas sinceras sin falsedades, solo algunas quizá, escondían tristeza pero jamás rencor o un sentimiento que pudiera destruir….**

**.- Señor InuYasha pero que hace ahí parado entre por favor o con esta lluvia le dará una pulmonía- exclamó tomándolo de un brazo haciéndolo entrar-**

**.- Pe…pero como es que ud. Me conoce… -preguntó totalmente desconcertado-**

**.- Esa niña me lo dijo –señalando a una pequeña niña que se le hizo conocida en un principio y que luego reconoció, era Rin la que acompañaba a su hermano en sus viajes por el Sengoku- Rin?**

**.- Hola Inu Yasha n-n –exclamó alegre la niña-**

**.- Hola Rin….disculpa pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar pero quiero pedirte un favor si? **

**.- Si dime….**

**.- No le cuentes de esto a Sesshoumaru y tampoco a Kagome- Debía asegurarse que la niña no arruinara la sorpresa de aparecer frente a Kagome en un momento determinado, ésta asintió y se despidió del señor Kazunari desapareciendo del lugar.**

**.- Señor veo que no tiene un lugar donde quedarse, viene de la misma ciudad que ellos?**

**.- "Ciudad?"- pensó Inuyasha…claramente Kagome debió haber inventado eso para que no descubrieran todo lo que ellos no sabían con respecto a esta época, prefirió seguir con esa idea- Así es y no tengo donde quedarme ud. No podría darme uno de estos?**

**.- Dárselo?...jajajajaj señor estos departamentos se venden…tiene que comprarlo…**

**.- Comprarlo que es eso?**

**.- Creo que tendré que explicarle como son las cosas en esta ciudad, pero creo que puedo darle un departamento, tiene dinero en el banco? – de solo mirar la expresión de Inu Yasha ante todas esas extrañas palabras el señor Kazunari comprendió que todo sería inútil- bien creo que tendremos que empezar de cero, mire yo hablaré con el constructor de este departamento y le diré que si puede darle uno y ud se lo irá pagando de a poco comprende?**

**.- Eh si claro – mintió aunque en verdad su cabeza intentaba entender que había querido decir con pagar, pero el hecho de que le diera uno estaba bien- Disculpe podría darme uno cerca del departamento de Kagome, es mi única amiga en esta ciudad y quisiera estar cerca por cualquier cosa…**

**.- Claro señor, estos edificios son muy nuevos y muchos de los departamentos no se han vendido.**

**Subieron al piso donde vivía Kagome y el señor le dio un departamento que estaba solo dos mas allá que el de ella, Inu Yasha vio que estaba bien para él solo y lo aceptó sin saber que tendría que trabajar mucho para poder pagar aquel departamento.**

**Le explicó como funcionaba todo y cuando se fue decidió darse una ducha, alguna ves lo había hecho en la casa de Kagome y recordaba que Souta le había enseñado a usar todas esas cosas pero en un principio solo abrió la caliente y por ende se quemó.**

**.- Ahh! Esto quema!...creo que también tenía que abrir la otra - entonces abrió la otra pero fue peor, el agua estaba muy helada, cerró un poco las dos y por fin pudo encontrar el punto exacto- Kami estas cosas de esta época son muy raras…**

**Se relajó en aquel lugar y al salir descubrió que habían una toallas, intentó recordar como se ponían y se cubrió con una de ellas mientras con la otra se secaba el cabello, se dirigió hacia un quipo de música y comenzó a apretar botones hasta que uno hizo que un sonido raro comenzara a salir, en un principio se asustó y luego giró una bolita que tenía y la música salió tan fuerte que si no la baja de golpe se hubiese quedado sordo.**

**.- Eso dolió –murmuró moviendo sus orejas- Maldita cosa rara como se usaba…. –giró poco a poco la bolita hasta dejarla a un volumen que le acomodaba a sus oídos, era bajo por ende un humano normal no hubiese escuchado mucho pero como tenía mejor audición no hubo problemas…sin embargo se iba a ir a vestir cuando se detuvo de golpe al oír la letra de la canción que le trajo muchos recuerdos….**

"**Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte  
y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte  
Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante  
que no dudé un minuto con ella enredarme"**

_**Hace poco mas de 50 años el hanyou era un ser frío que solo buscaba la manera de convertirse en un yuokai completo, por esas casualidades de la vida la perla de Shikón se entrometió en su vida haciéndolo conocer a una mujer de la cual se enamoró. Recordaba la primera ves que la vio, a pesar de que no fue en las mejores circunstancias la encontró hermosa al verla desmayada frente a él sin poder hacer mucho mas que observarla. Luego las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco hasta que un día al volver de un viaje en bote por un río de cristalinas aguas. un atardecer de hermosas tonalidades anaranjadas, rosas y moradas que el cielo les daba como regalo, la besó y se declararon su amor, él hizo una promesa y quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente…ese día solo fue tristeza en ves de la alegría que supuestamente debió reinar¿y Kikio? Murió¿y él, quedó sellado en el Goshinboku, lugar en que habían quedado de verse para pedirle a la perla que lo convirtiese en humano y lo único que lograron fue crear su amor en odio, pero el jamás la odió. 50 años después apareció Kagome, quien con su ingenuidad y su sonrisa lo hizo recordar a Kikio y crear un lio en su cabeza, sin embargo cuando la veía a ella veía a Kikio, le costó aceptar que se estaba enamorando de esa otra miko y todo fue mas difícil cuando Kikio revivió….Sin embargo esos dos años, cuando estaba con ella pasó todo lo contrario de antes, veía a Kagome en su rostro y jamás la pudo olvidar como Kikio siempre intentó que pasara…**_

"**Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío**

**Respirando el mismo aire**

**Que no llenaba este vacío"**

_**Desde que Kagome se había ido jamás pudo volver a sentirse completo, es que su alma le pedía a gritos la parte que le faltaba para ser un ente completo. A pesar de tener a la mujer a la que le prometió estar con ella hasta el final y a la que alguna ves amó, ahora solo los unía un estúpido juramento por el cual había abandonado lo que mas amaba, y lo peor es que la había lastimado de una manera que jamás se perdonaría. Su vida no tenía sentido, se sentía solo y vacío, sus amigos no querían saber nada de él por lo que le había hecho a Kagome y Kikio tampoco lo dejó seguir a su lado para intentar conseguir su perdón….**_

_**Es verdad que en un principio cuando recién había revivido Kikio y el iba con ella la acariciaba y besaba como en el pasado le hubiese gustado hacerlo, le encantaba volverla a tener cerca, acariciarla, besarla e incluso él estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido reconstruida le hubiese hecho el amor para hacerla su mujer, pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo fue una obsesión….y de parte de ella el amor se fue al momento de morir….**_

"**Si al final te quise olvidar  
tus besos borrar**

**Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad**

**Y yo la hize mía**

**Y en ella te veia**

**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar**

**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar"**

_**Cuando Kagome partió junto a su hermano su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y sintió rencor, desesperación, tristeza y soledad, sobretodo soledad, y pensó que estando con Kikio ella lograría hacerlo olvidar a Kagome, la besaba, estaba con ella, la cuidaba….la acariciaba, la desnudaba….pero cada ves que la veía Kagome aparecía frente a él atormentándolo y deteniéndolo al instante, intentaba olvidarse y le decía que no era nada importante, pero después de un año con aquellas torturas, se dio cuenta que era estúpido pensar que con Kikio podría olvidar a Kagome…no se podía….era imposible. Desde ese momento dejó de desnudarla, de acariciarla, e incluso después de besarla…y en sus ojos se reflejaba el vacio y soledad que llevaba dentro su corazón al saber que otro hombro podría estar con Su Kagome…con la mujer que él alguna vez pensó que podría ser su compañera de toda la vida….**_

"**Aun no se porque te fuiste de mi lado  
aun lloro tu partida como un niño abandonado**

**Aun sigo noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto**

**Y no encuentro mas que un alma que un alma hecha pedazos"**

_**El si sabía el por qué Kagome se había ido de su lado, por él , para no sufrir, para dejarlo ser feliz, porque Kagome era una mujer que buscaba la felicidad de los demás aunque ella no estuviera presente, todo lo contrario a Kikio quien buscaba la felicidad de las personas que a ella se le daba la gana y si lo eran ella debía estar presente. Y finalmente, Kagome se había ido para respetar su decisión mientras el solo se maldecía por no tenerla a su lado y más de alguna ves quiso llorar por ella, pero no podía, su orgullo y la presencia de Kikio no se lo permitían. **_

_**Muchas noches se despertaba y miraba hacia los lados, esperando ver el saco de dormir de Kagome con ella dentro para poder sentirse tranquilo de que no había peligro cerca de ella, pero miraba hacia el lado y encontraba mas bien el cuerpo de Kikio apoyada en su pecho con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Luego cerraba los ojos e intentaba pensar y se daba cuenta que su alma con cada día que pasaba se iba destruyendo poco a poco al estar con ella en una mentira lejos de la mujer que amaba y sabiendo que de seguro ella lo odiaba….**_

" **Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra ves**

**Quiero abrigarme en tu piel**

**Y contigo amanecer de nuevo"**

_**Con cada segundo que pasaba deseaba mas ir por Kagome para poderla tener a su lado, abrazarla, hacerla su mujer, decirle que la amaba y asegurarse que nadie la separaría de su lado. Deseaba despertarse y ver su rostro con una sonrisa sincera, con esa sonrisa que Kikio había perdido hace tantos años…ver esos ojos llenos de alegría y escucharle decir "Buenos Días"….pero no se podía…no se podía…en ese momento claro está…**_

"**Si al final te quise olvidar  
tus besos borrar**

**Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad**

**Y yo la hize mía**

**Y en ella te veia**

**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar**

**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar"**

_**Pero así como pasaron lentos esos días de tristeza y soledad, llegaron los días que pasaron rápido para dejarlo ir por la mujer que amaba.**_

_**  
Es que la cosas con Kikio habían llegado a un extremo en el que cada uno vivía su vida, Inu Yasha no hablaba, a veces comía y si dormía estaba en otro mundo, en un mundo en el que las manos de Kikio, ni sus besos podían traerlo de vuelta a su lado.**_

_**Un día la miko le dijo que si ya no la quería, no la besaba, no la acariciaba e incluso ni si quiera le hablaba lo mejor sería que ella se fuera de ahí, sabía que no era su lugar, y no quería seguir lastimándose estando a su lado y sabiendo que él en ella veía a la otra y que en realidad el amor transmitido en sus besos no eran para ella, que sus caricias no eran para ella, mejor dicho no quería llenarse de mas rencor al saber que era solo la imagen de otra mujer….y con un último beso dejó que su alma descansara pues había comprendido que él la había amado verdaderamente y que sus deseos de convertirse en humano jamás tuvieron un toque de mentira….**_

**Tantos recuerdos con una sola canción, pudo observar que seguía sin ropa solo con su toalla, con su cabello mojado cayendo sobre su rostro y con gotas de agua que caían por sus mejillas desde su platinado cabello.**

**Apagó la radio pues había sido mucho tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo, los sentimientos se agalopaban en su corazón sobrecogiéndolo de sobremanera, pero no, ahora debía ser fuerte, le tocaba un duro camino por recorrer, se levantó e intentando olvidar por un momento las cosas malas observó que había ropa sobre la cama, sonrió, de seguro el señor que le había explicado todo se la había traído, se la puso, se secó su cabello y se recostó sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…había sido un día duro…**

* * *

**Rin había llegado recién al departamento y le había pedido a Kagome que encendiera el equipo de música y por desgracia de Kagome estaban cantando esa canción que en un principio la hizo llorar miles de veces y que ahora solo le traía recuerdos de vaga tristeza.**

**Es que en un principio ella intentaba no pensaba en el, quería olvidarlo pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, lo lograba por dos segundos y luego su imagen replicándole por que se iba, preocupándose por ella en sus enfermedades, apoyándose el uno con el otro volvían a su mente y destrozaban otra ves su ya roto corazón y obligaban a su cuerpo a generar mas lágrimas pues de tanto llorar ya casi no tenía.**

**Ahora no se preocupaba por eso, era feliz, y no dejaría que el pasado la atormentara de aquella manera.**

**Mientras les explicaba a Sesshoumaru y a Rin sobre la música y algunas otras cosas un joven por la radio emitía las últimas palabras de su canción…**

"_**Yo te quise olvidar y tus besos borrar….te quise olvidar…."**_

* * *

**_Jejeje listops , ahí se termina el sexto capi nOn, la canción se llama "Te quise olvidar" de MDO, me gustó mucho y vi que venía muy bien con lo que le pasaba a Inu n.n, espero que les haya gustado aquí les dejo un adelanto del próx. cap _**

_".- Claro Hojo-kun – la joven se levantó rápidamente pero una extraña presencia conocida para ella la hizo voltearse por unos minutos y pudo descubrir unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente con un semblante de decisión y felicidad a la vez. Su rostro comenzó a palidecer poco a poco al chocar sus ojos achocolatados con los de aquel joven ante el miedo de todos sus compañeros quienes por mas que le hablaban no la podían hacer reaccionar._

_No…no podía ser él, no Inu Yasha, porqué habría de volver, él estaba con Kikio, o acaso su relación se había terminado, eso no tenía por qué importarle en ese momento, pero al ver esos ojos dorados que se encontraban en el patio observándola con determinación la hizo estremecer como la primera ves lo que lo vio y supuso que había vuelto para hablarle, pero ella no quería, no quería recordarlo, no quería tener nada que ver con ese maldito hanyou que tanto daño le causó…no ahora….no quería…"_

**Jejeje como podrán ver ia Inu comenzará a hacer su aparición con Kagome y después frente a Sessh lo que causará mas de un problema...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal! nOn...los espero en el próx cap! Matta ne!**


	7. 7 Una sorpresa indeseada

**_Konichiwa! nOn..aquí vengo con otro cap de Soledad...los problemas ia comienzan..nOn_**

_**Gris-Kag**___

**Konichiwa!...jejej arigato por seguir leyendo mi fic a pesar de que nu t guste mushio la pareja d SesshxKag, para mi es un gran honor q lo sigas leyendo...mushias gracias x tu review! nOn**

**_kitzya-kagome:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...arigato por leer el fic n-n...jaja pues la verdad esq las primera cosas que pasan entre Inu y Kag comienzan en este capítulo n--n...espero qt guste el cap! arigatox tu review!**

**_picasso:_**

**Konichiwa! nOn...jajaj no sería la gracia del fic siInu los dejara tranquilos, los problemas recién comienzan en este capi y ya en el otro se comienzan a desencadenartotalmente nOn...en finarigato por tu apoyo! y tb por tu review!nOn espero q te guste elcapin.n**

_**Sarah-Artemisa:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...si la verdadesq Inu recién comienza con sus planes y no son nada d buenos u.u...en fin...arigato por tu apoyo! y tb xtu review!...espero q t guste el capi!**

_**HawkAngel XD**___

**Konichiwa! nOn...arigato n-n...me alegra q te gusten los capis! espero q este tb te guste y bueno actualizé lo mas rápido que pude n.nU...arigato x tu review! nOn**

**Les agradesco a todas las personas que leen este fic.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_7. Una sorpresa indeseada._**

**Un sonido persistente y agudo comenzó a sonar. Tanteó con una mano el velador que estaba a su lado pero no lo encontraba, no quería abrir sus ojos pues supo la hora que era y no le hacía ninguna gracia despertarse tan temprano.**

**Por fin lo encontró y presionó un botón que sobresalía y se volvió a cubrir con las mantas, se dio media vuelta y siguió soñando como lo estaba haciendo hasta hace unos segundos antes que ese molesto ruido la interrumpiera y se atreviera a sacarla de aquel mágico mundo que son los sueños en el que la felicidad si queremos, puede ser completa, e incluso donde nuestros mas inesperados deseos se cumplen.**

**Sintió como una mano pasaba a través de su cintura y la atraía hacia su cuerpo, no dudó en acurrucarse en él, hacía frío, sin embargo comenzó a pensar en quien podría ser aquel ser que la tomaba de aquella manera y que estaba en SU cama. Por unos momentos se asustó y al suponer quien era abrió un ojo lentamente y descubrió un pecho desnudo frente a ella, se sonrojó notablemente y se sentó de manera rápida sin emitir un sonido.**

**El joven que dormía junto a ella también abrió sus ojos y en la oscuridad de la habitación la miró de manera interrogativa, hace tan solo unos momentos pudo sentir la calma que ella tenía al estar ahí y de pronto todo cambió de manera brusca, y también pudo notar su sonrojo.**

**Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y la joven no sabía que decir, solo lo miraba a los ojos y al hacerlo mas roja se ponía, todas las mañanas era lo mismo y a Sesshoumaru claro está, no le molestaba jugar un poco con ella para divertirse al verla sonrojada de aquella manera.**

**.- Se puede saber que haces en mi cama? –Inquirió la miko mirándolo algo desconcertada- y mas así medio…medio… -no podía seguir pues se le había comenzado a acercar y eso solo la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa-**

**.- Y te molesta? –respondió preguntando mientras la atraía hacia él-**

**.- Bueno yo….- para que engañarse, le encantaba tenerlo de esa manera con ella, y el lo sabía, solo quería que se lo dijera pero no le daría en el gusto, no sería débil no….no….si….hay es que con sus besos el le sacaba hasta el secreto mas guardado, y ella no podía resistirse- está bien no me molesta…**

**.- Me parece bien…. –sonrió y volvió a besarla. Kagome se levantó y le dijo que se duchara que saldría ese día a ver trabajo y ella por mientras iría por Rin. **

**Habían pasado 5 días desde que habían llegado y Kagome había inscrito a Rin en su escuela, sin embargo aún no se acostumbraba a levantarla y tampoco se acostumbraba a la presencia de Sesshoumaru en su cama, pero claro está que todo eso no era malo y le alegraba todos los días.**

**.- Rin arriba vamos levántate –le había dicho moviéndola pero la niña solo se limitó a moverse hacia un lado igual que ella sin prestarle atención- Rin-chan debes ir a la escuela –pero la niña no hizo ningún movimiento. Ahora entendía a su pobre madre cuando la tenía que despertar- ok Rin-chan no te despiertes pero llegarás….**

**.- Ya va Kagome-chan —.—**

**.- Así me gusta n-n…**

**La ayudó a vestirse y preparó el desayuno, ayudó a arreglarse a Sesshoumaru y le dio algunos consejos mientras iban camino a la escuela, le dijo que lo vería a la salida y el le prometió estar allí para recogerlas.**

**Cuando llegaron toda la atención se posó sobre el Taiyuokai, las amigas de Kagome la quedaron mirando y al ver como lo besó antes de que este se fuera a explorar las calles supieron que el era su nuevo novio del que les había hablado, lo sintieron por Hojo quien aun no se daba por vencido y quería conquistar el corazón de Kagome.**

**Le presentó a sus amigas a Rin y simpatizaron de inmediato, la dejó en su salón, le deseó suerte como la mañana anterior y luego con sus amigas se dirigió al salón.**

**.- Quién es la niña Kagome? –preguntó Yuka-**

**.- Acaso es la hija de ese guapo?- inquirió Eiri-**

**.- Él es tu nuevo novio? –prosiguió Ayumi-**

**.- Chicas chicas de a una si n-nU, la niña es…-no sabía como explicar, no podía decirles toda la historia pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada- es….una prima lejana mía…"Ay Kami que acabo de dcir T-T", no Eiri no es hija de Sesshoumaru y si Ayumi, Sessho es mi nuevo novio –terminó de pronunciar al momento que se sentaba en su banco y dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa-**

**Las amigas de Kagome iban a seguirle haciendo preguntas pero una voz masculina las sacó de sus cabales, era Hojo quien venía muy alegre y se acercó rápidamente a Kagome para saludarla mientras sus amigas solo se limitaban a mirarlo.**

**.- Me alegro muchísimo que estés mejor de la Fibrienteritis n-n**

**.- Fi…Fibrienteritis? o.O "Ya verás abuelo n.nXXXX" ah si si jejee bueno también me alegra verte Hojo-kun n-n**

**.- Te parece si vamos al patio unos momentos? n-n –no le haría mal despejarse un poco antes de las clases, aún le quedaban 20 minutos-**

**.- Claro Hojo-kun – la joven se levantó rápidamente pero una extraña presencia conocida para ella la hizo voltearse por unos minutos y pudo descubrir unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente con un semblante de decisión y felicidad a la vez. Su rostro comenzó a palidecer poco a poco al chocar sus ojos achocolatados con los de aquel joven ante el miedo de todos sus compañeros quienes por mas que le hablaban no la podían hacer reaccionar.**

**No…no podía ser él, no Inu Yasha, porqué habría de volver, él estaba con Kikio, o acaso su relación se había terminado, eso no tenía por qué importarle en ese momento, pero al ver esos ojos dorados que se encontraban en el patio observándola con determinación la hizo estremecer como la primera ves lo que lo vio y supuso que había vuelto para hablarle, pero ella no quería, no quería recordarlo, no quería tener nada que ver con ese maldito hanyou que tanto daño le causó…no ahora….no quería…**

**.- Kagome-chan por favor respóndenos! – le pedía asustada Yuka-**

**.- Que…que pasa Yuka? –Murmuró débilmente sin quitar la mirada del patio el cual ahora se encontraba vacío mientras su rostro aún permanecía pálido como el día-**

**.- No te sientes bien, porqué no vas a enfermería Kagome-chan –pidió Ayumi- Hojo-kun podrías llevarla?**

**.- Claro vamos Kagome…- la tomó del brazo y caminó con ella a enfermería, la recostaron unos momentos y le dieron permiso de irse a su casa si se sentía demasiado mal, ella accedió, no le entraría nada en la cabeza con Inu Yasha rondando cerca, le explicó a Rin que se iría antes pero que iría por ella a la salida que no se preocupara.**

**Caminó lentamente por la ciudad mientras el cielo nuevamente se encontraba nublado, no había brisa, no había lluvia, no hacía frío, estaba agradable, el ruido de la ciudad en movimiento por momentos la desconcertaba, deseaba estar en el Sengoku llena de tranquilidad con hermosos paisajes y sin problemas más que cerrar sus ojos y no pensar.**

**El recuerdo de Inu Yasha en el patio de la escuela le llegaba como imagen una y otra ves, dudó de que fuese verdad, de seguro el cansancio de esa semana la tenía así y se había puesto nerviosa. Si, eso había pasado, no había otra explicación, no cabía en su cabeza, era así de simple un vago juego de su mente.**

**Recordó que el primer día de haber traído a Sessho y a Rin a la época también sintió su presencia, pero no, quizá eso también había sido su imaginación, pero tanta coincidencia era posible?...**

**En el fondo sabía que el hanyou de plateados cabellos había vuelto, pero no lo quería reconocer, no quería confundirse, no quería dañarse ni dañar a nadie tampoco.**

**Al llegar frente a puerta de su departamento iba a meter la llave para entrar cuando una mano se posó sobre la de ella y esta se asustó y volteó pero mas pánico le dio al ver el rostro que tenía en frente…**

**.- I…I…Inu…Inu…Ya…Yasha…. –exclamó sin poderlo creer, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su rostro reflejaba miedo y rencor.**

**.- Kagome….que gusto me da verte… -pronunció con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, no sabía que decir no como actuar, y esa actitud de Kagome también lo había desconcertado. En su corazón había guardado la esperanza de que pudiera recibirlo con alegría.**

**.- Qué diablos haces aquí? –gritó soltando su mano del agarre del hanyou ante un acto de sorpresa de éste- por qué no me dejas en paz si yo te dejé con tu mujer tranquilos y jamás los volví a molestar! Por qué insistes en volver maldita sea! – las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, ya le habían comenzado a arder, pero no dejaría que la viera derramar lágrimas por él, no mas.**

**.- Kagome yo…**

**.- Lárgate Inu Yasha! Que no entiendes yo no te quiero ver! Estoy bien con tu hermano el me ha querido como tu jamás supiste hacrlo!...-las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar y en los ojos del hanyou pudo ver el dolor que le habían causado esas palabras. Bajó el tono de voz- Gomen nasai…no quise decir eso.**

**.- No…tu tienes razón Kagome, yo jamás supe expresarte mi amor, a pesar de que siempre supe que estaba enamorado de ti jamás te lo dije y por eso te perdí, por idiota, pero ahora volví y no voy a perder esta batalla!**

**.- Qué?...de qué estás hablando tu no puedes….-murmuraba la miko desconcertada ante tal proposición y ante tales palabras que ella siempre esperó escuchar cuando su corazón le pertenecía solo a él-**

**.- Por supuesto que puedo y créeme que ganaré tu amor nuevamente por que yo sé que tu aún me amas…. –ante esas palabras la miko en sus ojos mostró dolor y rencor, como se atrevía a aparecer después de dos años diciéndole aquellas palabras…no era justo.**

**.- Pues estás muy equivocado...yo ya no te amo, pues cuando mi corazón te perteneció jamás lo supiste apreciar, tu creaste toda esta situación, por qué no vuelves y me dejas ser feliz…tanto te cuesta comprender? –sus labios ya no tenían energías para seguir moviéndose y su cuerpo no reaccionaba a moverse, estaba estática luchando con un terco que ella sabía jamás haría entrar en razón-**

**.- Kikio está muerta, y yo vine por ti por que contigo es con la única mujer con la que puedo ser feliz…**

**.- Dices esas palabras muy tarde Inu Yasha, cuando yo desee escucharlas jamás llegaron, ahora no tiene sentido que gastes tu aire en ello, mis sentimientos hacia Sesshoumaru no cambiarán, por favor aléjate de mí…**

**.- Créeme que mi corazón no entiende razones y pelearé por ti aunque tenga que morir en el intento, prefiero eso a que mi corazón por toda la eternidad se rompa con cada día de no tenerte junto a mí….**

**.- Sé feliz Inu Yasha….yo pedí ese deseo para todos, busca tu felicidad para que yo también esté tranquila sabiendo que todos mis amigos son felices… -diciendo esto entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras ella.**

**Sus piernas se derrumbaron y cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, como podía decirle que pelearía por ella ahora que era feliz, acaso quería deshacer todo eso, pero como podía ser tan egoísta….no lo comprendía, su cabeza ni su corazón comprendían, solo sabía que necesitaba llorar y cuanto lo necesitaba, pero no podía saber si esas lágrimas eran por odio, por tristeza o por amor…**

**Se sentó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas mientras sus achocolatados ojos soltaban lágrimas que rodaban por su tersa piel y la acariciaban de manera lenta y cálida, dándole tranquilidad a su corazón y a su alma. No se movió de esa posición mientras por su mente solo pasaba la frase de que Inu Yasha pelearía por ella….**

**Aún no creía que estuviese ahí tan cerca de ella, no podía permitir que interfiriera en su vida ahora, es más no tenía ningún derecho ya, pero como alejarlo, su mente no encontraba respuestas para tantas preguntas que llegaban, se sentía…se sentía….ni siquiera sabía como se sentía pero en ese momento mas que en ningún otro deseaba tener a su madre a su lado para que la pudiera consolar como cuando era pequeña.**

**El sol que aun seguía escondido tras las nubes quienes rencorosas lo hicieron esconder tuvo que partir para darle paso a nuevos colores en el cielo mas oscuros que los que el proporcionaba. **

**La luna ocupó su lugar y las nubes más agradables con ella comenzaron a dispersarse jugando tranquilas mientras bajo ellas ocurrían muchas situaciones de odio, amor, venganza y locura. Se tornó rojizo y sin más luz que la proporcionada por la luna la cubrían y destapaban para darles momentos a las sombras de cubrir la ciudad por completo.**

**El cielo había oscurecido por completo y fue entonces cuando la cabeza de Kagome recordó que debía ir por Rin pero sus fuerzas no fueron las suficientes como para poder levantarse y caminar.**

**No había comido nada, tomado nada, solo estaba ahí, como una estatua, tal como hace dos años en su cuarto, con su mente en blanco sin saber que pensar, que decir o que hacer.**

**Su cuerpo le decía que ya no poseía fuerzas en aquel momento, que lo dejara descansar y así lo hizo, comenzó a tararear una canción.**

**.- _Hoy volví a pensar en ti, hace siglos que…..no te llamo ni tu a mi suele suceder…_-no supo por qué cantó esa línea pero sus ojos se cerraron y sus oídos se pusieron atentos, querían escuchar el silencio, sentir la soledad.**

**Sintió como alguien habría la puerta, debían haber pasado 5 horas o mas desde que estaba así, salió en la mañana de la escuela, toda la tarde….si mas o menos ese era el tiempo.**

**Alguien la llamó por su nombre pero no pudo distinguir bien quien era, supuso que sería Sesshoumaru, era el único que tenía las llaves de la casa.**

**.- Kagome…Kagome que te sucede –le preguntaba mientras la tomaba en sus brazos-**

**.- Kagome-chan….**

**.- Estoy…bien, solo estoy cansada…quiero dormir –exclamó besando en los labios a Sesshoumaru y luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro- gomen por no ir por ti Rin-chan.**

**.- Será mañana Kagome… -respondió la niña-**

**.- Rin ve a tu cuarto a hacer tus tareas y si no tienes puedes jugar…yo llevaré a Kagome a la habitación…**

**.- Hai…**

**.- Rin-chan? deseas algo de comer? – preguntó la miko con un tono de confusión aún-**

**.- Ie, gracias, Sesshoumaru-sama me compró algo en el camino…-diciendo esto se fue a su habitación y el yuokai llevó a la joven a recostarse, se puso a su lado y la abrazó-**

**.- Que pasó Kagome, me dijeron que te viniste muy temprano, ni siquiera pudiste estar en clases, por qué no me llamaste…**

**.- Gomen, es que me sentí de pronto muy cansada…muy cansada….**

**Cerró sus ojos y Sesshoumaru prefirió dejar hasta ahí la conversación, al otro día le preguntaría que había pasado en realidad. **

**Un ligero pero notorio olor para él estaba impregnado en Kagome, era el aroma de Inu Yasha, acaso ese había sido en realidad el por qué del estado de Kagome?...**

**No podía ser, el debía estar en el Sengoku, pero quizá había vuelto…en ese caso tendría que cuidarla mas, si estaba así por culpa de aquel hanyou jamás se lo perdonaría…acariciando el rostro de Kagome, esta se quedó dormida entrando a una oscuridad falta de luz que lleva al mundo mágico de los sueños.**

* * *

**El hanyou estaba bebiendo agua en el balcón, lo daba vueltas y vueltas, miraba dentro de él y buscaba alguna entretención en ella, pero solo veía ondas y mas ondas, movimientos…movimientos…**

**Miró hacia el lado y observó el juego de ajedrez que hace unos días el señor Kazunari le había traído y le había explicado mas o menos como se jugaba.**

**Se acercó a él y movió una pieza.**

**.- Ya di mi primera jugada….ahora… -vio que cerca de ella y dentro de lo que se podía había una pieza que podía sacar del juego y entonces sonrió para sus adentros y sus labios tampoco dudaron en expresarse- muevo esta pieza, saco la otra y…-sacó la pieza del otro jugador- jaque mate…**

**Su mirada se dirigió directo al cielo, que aún se encontraba rojo pues las nubes no desistían y seguían jugando con la luz dándole una tonalidad extraña. El hanyou por momentos dudaba de su frialdad para esto, pero necesitaba saber si después de todo, el amor con Kagome fue siempre tan sincero como esperó.**

**Tenía que dar los pasos con mucha cautela, no todo sería tan fácil como ese juego de ajedrez, había aprendido que si quería conseguir ganarle al oponente debía prestar mucha atención a sus movimientos, y pensar antes de actuar, por lo mismo no podía dejarse llevar simplemente por sus deseos pues su hermano no era cualquier tipo y sin duda pondría mas problemas de los que él esperaba o imaginaba.**

**Su corazón se agitaba al pensar en todo lo que vendría desde esa semana en adelante, sería difícil estaba claro, pero no imposible. Después de todo había pasado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba y ahora no podía poner un pie atrás solo debía avanzar.**

**Pensó que presentarse ante Sesshoumaru de una manera cordial sería cometer un acto de suicidio que ningún idiota sería capaz de hacer, así que comenzó a pensar en alguna manera para hacerlo de forma poco agradable, aunque sabía que su sola presencia le era desagradable y con eso le bastaba.**

**Volvió a mirar el vaso de agua que momentos antes habían poseído sus manos, sintió un fino ruido y miró hacia arriba, era la campana de sonido de su balcón, con la pequeña brisa chocaban unas contra otras produciendo un suave sonido agradable para él, le daban tranquilidad y su alma por un par de segundos podía experimentar la paz.**

**Sin embargo recordaba que cuando vio a Kagome sintió el olor de su hermano en ella, y eso lo enfurecía, acaso dormía con ella, no…no podía ser, Kagome no lo permitiría, o si, tanto había cambiado desde que la había dejado? Que había pasado realmente en esos dos años?. Las incógnitas lo llenaban de odio contra sí mismo y contra el mundo entero.**

**Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y recordó aquellos días en los que podía ser feliz, aquellos días que ya no existían, que se habían ido para siempre y que ahora simplemente estaban en su memoria, como recuerdos, como un tesoro que solo cuando el quisiera podría sacar, pero que jamás podría volver a encontrar.**

**Recordó un día en el que su cuerpo había estado tan cerca de Kagome, en el que sus labios estuvieron a punto de profanar aquellos vírgenes y desconocidos caminos que eran los labios de la miko, no se había atrevido, no podía, ella no se merecía que el fuera tan canalla de besarla mientras dormía cuando podía darle el placer de la felicidad mientras estaba despierta. Jamás lo hizo.**

**Sus labios moldearon en el sereno rostro del hanyou una sonrisa maliciosa con dejos de melancolía, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y chocaron con la luna quien con su platinada luz les daba brillo a aquellos dorados ojos, un brillo especial que los hacía reflejar amor y odio a la ves, venganza y paz, tristeza y alegría…su mente había discurrido un millón de ideas que no le parecieron correctas para jugar su próxima pieza pero esos pensamientos…**

**- Me acaban de dar una gran idea…hermanito, me temo que tendrás que volver a tu antiguo hogar…**

* * *

**Jejejej ven q Inu ia ta planeando cosas malas?...en fin, les dejo un adelanto del próx cap!**

**_".- Vine por ti Kagome… -dijo acercándose a ella- yo te amo y no puedo soportar verte con mi hermano… _**

**_.- Pues vete acostumbrando porque yo no me separaré de e… -sus labios no pudieron seguir pronunciando palabras pues fueron sellados por los de él en un beso que ella pudo sentir, transmitía todo el amor que el decía tenerle, pudo notar que era verdadero, que esta ves no mentía. _**

**_Estaba estática sin poder moverse, el beso del hanyou fue demasiado repentino y no estaba preparada para él. _**

**_.- Kagome olvidé el dine…-exclamó el yuokai entrando al departamento- Kagome…"_ **

**Jejeje como ven Sessho los ha descubierto y en el cap podrán ver todos los detalles...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal, los estaré esperando en el próx cap de Soledad! Matta ne! n-n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!..gomen nasai el retraso u-u pero el cole me ha tenido loca y no me deja ni un segundo entre trabajos, tareas y pruebas...pero ahora logré tener un tiempito libre y les traje el 8 capi d Soledad n-n...**

_**picasso:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...verdad q Inu es un baka? u-u...en fin pero el es terco y por ende no desistirá de su plan, ia verás lo q provocará me dio mucha pena escribirlo pero es necesario T-T...en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! espero que te guste el cap! arigato x tu review! n-n**

_**HawkAngel XD**_:

**Konichiwa! nOn...jejej verdad q soy mala? XDDD en fin en este capi no seré mejor XDDD...y claro Inu tampoco será mejor con Sessh y Kag XD...en fin arigato por tu apoyo y tb x tu review! nOn**

_**Gris-Kag**__**  
**_

**Konichiwa! nOn..jajaja io creo q a Inu le servirá mucho tu apoyo para tratar de quedarse con Kagome y volver a ganar el amor que perdió XD...pero en fin no diré nada para no adelantar si no no tiene gracia XD pero ia verás q tiene uno d sus mayores logros en este capi!..arigato por tu apoyo y x seguir leyendo! nOn grax x tu review!**

_**Sarah-Artemisa:**_

**Konichiwa! nOn...verdad? ¬¬ Inu es muy malo al tratar d separar a Sessh d Kagome u.u pero a como es no se detendrá pq como todos sabemos es un terco d primera u.u en fin te dejo este cap! espero que te guste! muchas gracias por tu apoyo! nOn y grax tb x tu review!**

**_Disclaimer: _Inu y Co no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

_**

* * *

8. Hola hermanito…**_

**Había pasado un mes desde aquel acontecimiento que tuvo a Kagome por muchos días triste y despistada, se notaba en sus ojos como la tristeza y la rabia la consumían cuando Sesshoumaru y Rin no estaban a su lado, vivía nerviosa, intranquila, sabiendo que en todos lados aquel hanyou podía estar esperándola para decirle cosas sin sentido nuevamente...para intentar ablandar su corazón de tal manera que confundiría sus sentimientos y ella no deseaba otra vida que la que llevaba.**

**El yuokai en ocasiones la llenaba con preguntas pero ella no le podía responder, sabía que si lo hacía ocasionaría que él se preocupara mas de la cuenta e intentaba mentirle mas el jamás le creía pues sus ojos no podían representar lo mismo que sus palabras y mucho menos lo que representaban sus gestos pues mientras reía sus ojos reflejaban una infinita rabia conjunta con melancolía…así ni ella misma se creía..**

**Pero la dejaba tranquila el hecho de que aún no se hubiese presentado a su hermano, pues cuando llegara el día todo saldría mal, de eso ella estaba segura.**

**Ya tres días llevaba Inu Yasha sin aparecerse y ella creyó que se había olvidado de aquella idea tan tonta de tenerla de nuevo con él, recuperó sus ánimos y ayudaba a Sesshoumaru y a Rin en todo lo que podía. El Taiyoukai había conseguido un buen trabajo y lo había hecho mucho mas rápido de lo que Kagome creyó, solo una semana y media estuvo aprendiendo cosas y ya administraba dineros en una empresa, tenía un puesto importante y ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero, la miko normalmente lo miraba sorprendida de lo rápido que avanzaba en aquella sociedad tan distinta a la de él…**

**Una noche llegó y la invitó a cenar, ese día sería el de la cena así que junto a Rin había salido a comprar algunos vestidos para impresionarlo cuando llegara.**

**Recorrieron muchos centros comerciales hasta que por fin encontraron una tienda que tenía lo que ellas buscaban, vestidos elegantes pero sencillos.**

**.- Están muy lindos Kagome-chan! –decía Rin mientras miraba uno que la miko le mostraba-**

**.- Tu crees? –poniéndoselo sobre la ropa mirándose a un espejo- es que encuentro que el colore es demasiado encendido…**

**.- Al señor Sesshoumaru le gustará cualquiera Kagome, de todas formas dirá que te ves linda n-n**

**.- Rin-chan no digas eso n/-/n, por cierto ya sabes que a Sessho no le gusta que le sigas diciendo Señor…**

**.- Es que no sé como mas decirle Kagome…**

**.- jjeje pues no sé…que tal papá, después de todo es como si lo fuera n-n**

**.- Papá? **

**.- Si por qué no? –dijo dejando algunos vestidos y sacando otros-**

**.- Porque…de seguro el no querrá…**

**.- Ay vamos si él te quiere mucho jejeje n—n…espérame aquí, me probaré estos… -exclamó entrando a un probador. Salió de este con un vestido rojo apegado a su cuerpo y sin mucho escote, todos la quedaron mirando pero Rin solo movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.**

**Kagome suspiró y entró nuevamente al probador, esta ves era uno mucho mas escotado en la espalda y era de color verde, no era tan ajustado y Rin volvió a mover la cabeza desaprobando el vestido. Así pasó con otros vestidos mas, toda la gente se quedaba mirando a Kagome cada ves que salía pues la mayoría le venían a su cuerpo y a su rostro. **

**Por último ya la miko salió totalmente deprimida con un vestido negro apegado a su cuerpo que hacía resaltar mas sus curvas, no cubría sus hombros y en la espalda tenía un ligero escote. En su pierna derecha llevaba una abertura hasta el muslo que al caminar se abría y luego volvía a cubrir su piel. En la parte del pecho llevaba unos pequeños bordeados negros que sobresaltaban y bajaban disminuyendo su cantidad hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura.**

**Rin la quedó mirando y Kagome pudo ver como en sus labios se formó una sonrisa y se levantó de inmediato a mirarla por todos lados, ella notó que todos los chicos de la tienda la miraban y se sonrojó notablemente.**

**.- Rin-chan jeje **

**.- Este Kagome es este, este es el vestido que te queda mejor! nOn –gritaba la niña-**

**.- Está bien entonces este llevaremos n/-/nU **

**Antes de que la miko entrara al probador para sacarse el vestido sintió como unos ojos se posaron sobre ella pero al voltearse no pudo ver a nadie, supuso que sería su imaginación y entró para luego pagar.**

**Por poco y lo veía, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido y pensó que tendría que tener una salida con su hermano era lógico, ese era el momento justo, ya había pasado un mes no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así o cualquier día se enteraría que Kagome era la mujer de Sesshoumaru y no le permitiría que la tocara…no hasta que el ya hubiese dado toda la pelea por ella…no hasta perder…lo cual tampoco permitiría que pasara. Salió corriendo del lugar, esperaría en el departamento hasta sentir que llagaban y entonces comenzaría la verdadera jugada que debía realizar sin el mas mínimo error.**

**Las chicas salieron y luego fueron a comprar los zapatos. Al salir del centro comercial Kagome le explicó a Rin que al lugar que iban ella no podía ir y por lo mismo se quedaría con su madre y con su hermano, Rin no puso problemas pues se llevaba muy bien con Souta, se querían mucho y siempre que estaban juntos lo pasaban muy bien, además la madre de Kagome era muy buena con ella y se sentía cómoda en aquel hogar.**

**.- Mamá estás en casa? –preguntó la miko al llegar a esta y entrar-**

**.- Kagome que bueno que llegaste hija! –exclamó la madre abrazándola- Rin que bueno que viniste n-n –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla-**

**.- Rin? –inquirió un joven- Rin! nOn –dijo mientras salía a abrazarla-**

**.- Souta-kun nOn que bueno verte n---n –haciendo lo mismo que él- **

**.- Veo que no tendrán problemas en que Rin se quede con uds hoy –pronunció Kagome mirándolos como ya hacían planes de que harían esa noche-**

**.- No te preocupes tu ve tranquila con Sesshoumaru que Rin estará bien cuidada con nosotros n—n..**

**.- Kagome! no quiero sobrinos tan pronto! XD –exclamó Souta antes de tomar la mano de Rin y salir corriendo del lugar dejando a una miko enojada y totalmente roja mientras su madre solo se reía-**

**.- Ya es tarde hija mejor te vas no querrás llegar atrasada a tu cita n—n**

**.- Si ¬¬ ya me voy, gracias por todo mamá nos vemos –Salió de su casa rápidamente y llegó al departamento, se dio una ducha rápida se puso el vestido, sus zapatos, tomó su maquillaje y delicadamente lo puso sobre su rostro sin exagerar, tomó su cabello en una coleta y al ver la hora sacó de su armario una chaqueta con la que cubrió sus hombros, por último cogió un hermoso y fino colgante que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y con él adornó su desnudo cuello.**

**Bajó nerviosa las escaleras mientras de arriba la miraba Inu Yasha suspirando. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera del condominio vio que Sesshoumaru estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados esperándola, al sentir su aroma los abrió pero al mirarla quedó deslumbrado.**

**Era verdad que Kagome era una chica hermosa pero…con ese vestido…no supo que decirle y la miko al sentir esa mirada sobre ella se sonrojó y se limitó a sonreír, un acto que normalmente se comete cuando estás frente a alguien amado y ninguno de los dos puede hablar.**

**.- Te ves hermosa –pudo pronunciar finalmente el yuokai mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba-**

**.- Gracias n/-/n, tu también te ves muy guapo nos vamos? n-n –Sesshoumaru solo sonrió y caminaron hacia un auto.**

**Esa noche fue una de las que mejor habían pasado, solos en un lugar donde se respiraba la tranquilidad y la alegría, donde suave música llenaba el silencio y suaves luces complementaban la de las velas que iluminaban los rostros de quienes comían en el lugar.**

**La atención era lo mejor y pudieron conversar de muchas cosas de las que quizá en el departamento no podían, rieron y comieron. Kagome pensó que no podía estar mejor y si las cosas seguían así sería muy feliz con aquel hombre con el que jamás creyó estar.**

**Miró en un momento hacia el lado y pudo ver una vista completa de la ciudad, estaban en un piso muy alto y lejos, tenía la mejor vista de toda la ciudad, claramente Sesshoumaru había escogido elsitio con mucha minuciosidad para que pasaran un grato momento y lo había logrado hasta que…**

**.- Kagome –su rostro tomó un semblante muy serio y sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial-**

**.- Qué pasa Sessho? **

**.- Necesito que me respondas con la verdad..**

**.- "Ay no, que no sea de Inu yasha…" …**

**.- Hace un mes andas muy extraña…y he podido sentir el olor de Inu Yasha en ti y en el edificio…está aquí verdad? –esta ves sus ojos solo demostraban un infinito odio-**

**.- Yo…-la chica suspiró, supuso desde un principio que eso sucedería, no podría engañar el olfato de Sesshoumaru- Si Sessho…Inu Yasha hace un mes a estado buscándome…**

**.- Ese maldito canalla….-murmuró para sí-**

**.- Pero.. –tomó la mano del yuokai- a pesar de que ha dicho muchas cosas yo ya no lo amo, si bien le tengo quizá un cariño especial por todo el amor que un día le tuve no es nada mas que eso, un recuerdo enterrado en mi pasado que no volverá a mi corazón porque en estos momentos el que lo ocupa eres tú….quiero que te quede claro amor…que yo no volveré con él aunque ponga a mis pies toda la felicidad del planeta otra ves…no quiero sufrir otra ves y contigo estoy bien…**

**Esas palabras bastaron para que el Taiyuokai pudiera quedarse tranquilo, sabía que su mujer no se iría con el, lo había escuchado de sus labios y con eso bastaba para que se quedara tranquilo el y su corazón.**

**Pero aún su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no la dejara sola precisamente porque Inu Yasha tomaría cualquier oportunidad para ganar…sin embargo dejó estas ideas de lado, no tenía ningún sentido que siguiera pensando de aquella manera sintiéndose tan inseguro consigo mismo y con la miko.**

**No podía evitarlo, su corazón de yuokai recién comenzaba a experimentar lo que era tener una relación seria amando a alguien de verdad, pues sí había tenido mujeres pero no era para nada más allá de una noche….su soledad y el odio de todos los humanos que le eran transmitidos…hacían de sus sentimientos una balanza que bajaba y subía sin detenerse…no podía encontrar su balance y lo deseaba para poder darle a la que ahora era su familia un lugar estable.**

**La miko mientras en su mente se llenaba de dudas sobre los planes de Inu Yasha y su mayor temor era que pudiera dañar a Sesshoumaru, aunque no lo creía no podría dañarlo, sabría de seguro que con eso se ganaría su odio y si el la amaba tanto como decía, no se arriesgaría a ser odiado...**

**Esa noche fue una de las mejores que pasaron, después de cenar decidieron volver a casa y así lo hicieron ya que Rin no estaba querían aprovechar de la soledad….**

* * *

**No podía haber mejor oportunidad que esta para continuar con su plan. De seguro volverían sin hambre pero…la sed siempre le gana al cuerpo…**

**Esa noche se había conseguido las llaves con el señor Kazunari utilizando de pretexto que Kagome le había pedido que le tuviera algunas cosas puestas en su departamento. Como el señor se llevaba tan bien con él no tenía mayores problemas para conseguirse muchas cosas y claramente eso era una gran ventaja en todos sus planes.**

**Entró despacio y observó que todo estaba en perfecto orden, Kagome siempre había sido así después de todo, lindos muebles y al entrar se podía sentir un ambiente acogedor lleno de alegría, no como en su departamento donde reinaba la soledad y la frialdad….**

**Se podía respirar el suave aroma que era tan de ella, se podía ver el cuidado que le habían proporcionado a aquel lugar y entonces comenzó a recorrer lentamente el departamento viendo las habitaciones con melancolía…todo estaba oscuro y solo la platinada luz de la luna lo ayudaba a distinguirse en aquella oscuridad, daba finos rayos que se colaban por las ventanas bañando suavemente a lo que estuviera en su camino con su frialdad llena de ternura tan característica de ella….**

**Vio una foto de Kagome frente a el al lado derecho de la cama donde el comprendió su hermano dormía junto a la joven…sus sentimientos vagaban en tantas combinaciones que ya no sabía cual era la correcta para sentir en aquel momento tan extraño…Tomó la foto entre sus manos y la acarició como si fuera la miko intentando comprender cuando fue el momento en el que cambiaron los papeles y ahora era él quien tenía que sufrir lo que Kagome pasó por tanto tiempo en el Sengoku….**

**Por fin sabía cuanto daño le había hecho, pero sus pensamientos inmaduros según los calificó el y también sus amigos, no lo dejaban ver en ese tiempo sus errores y si los veía prefería dar cuenta a todos que no era así para librarse de tener que dar explicaciones de las cuales ni el mismo estaba seguro…**

**Ahora que la tenía en sus manos y las imágenes de cuando estuvo con ella regresaron a su mente, comprendió que en el momento de decidir con quien irse había optado por hacerle caso a la mente y no al corazón…y eso fue un grave error que le costó tiempo de felicidad a él y a la que alguna ves pensó sería su mujer…**

**Dejó la fotografía con cuidado sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la cocina, ahí comenzaba la segunda parte de su plan. Sacó sus garras y dañó la cañería de manera que no sirviera el agua, sacó del refrigerador cualquier tipo de bebida o jugo que pudiese haber y las llevó al suyo.**

**Volvió al departamento de Kagome y encendió una barrita de incienso, necesitaba cubrir su olor del sofisticado olfato de su hermano, entró a una de las habitaciones y dándole la espalda a la pared cerró los ojos y esperó….**

* * *

**Llegaron con Kagome riéndose aún de lo celoso que se ponía el yuokai cuando un chico le decía algo, a este no le hacía mucha gracia pero ella reía de tal manera que el se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado con una expresión de fastidio.**

**Al entrar lo besó y el la tomó de la cintura diciéndole que solo era de el y por ello debía cuidarla. La miko se sonrojó notablemente y se separó de él, le sonrió.**

**.- Tengo sed n-n**

**.- Toma agua…**

**.- Jejej si tienes razón n-nU –la miko se acercó para sacar un vaso con agua pero vio que no salía nada- Sessho no sé que le pasa, pero esta mala…-abrió el refrigerador pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al no encontrar nada- ya nos tomamos todo? Juraría que tenía muchas mas vaya y yo con la sed que tenía…**

**.- Quieres que vaya a comprar?**

**.- Podrías?**

**.- Claro…ya vuelvo… -El Taiyuokai salió del departamento y al cerrar la puerta Inu Yasha salió de su escondite, avanzó lentamente hacia el living en donde Kagome se encontraba mirando el cielo suspirando.**

**Al sentir una presencia se dio vuelta y su expresión cambió notoriamente de serenidad a sorpresa absoluta.**

**.- Que…Que haces aquí…que no te dije que me dejaras en paz… -exclamó la miko sin lenvantar la voz pero con un tono duro en ella-**

**.- Vine por ti Kagome… -dijo acercándose a ella- yo te amo y no puedo soportar verte con mi hermano…**

**.- Pues vete acostumbrando porque yo no me separaré de e… -sus labios no pudieron seguir pronunciando palabras pues fueron sellados por los de él en un beso que ella pudo sentir, transmitía todo el amor que el decía tenerle, pudo notar que era verdadero, que esta ves no mentía.**

**Estaba estática sin poder moverse, el beso del hanyou fue demasiado repentino y no estaba preparada para él.**

**.- Kagome olvidé el dine…-exclamó el yuokai entrando al departamento- Kagome… -murmuró al tiempo que la chica se separaba de Inu Yasha y veía como en los ojos del yuokai comenzaba a reinar el dolor.**

* * *

**Jejej q tal, q malo es Inu ne? y eso que solo ha empezado su plan, lo peor de todo esque ha hecho que Sesshoumaru tome una terrible decisión...cuál es esta? pues solo deben leer el próximo capi...además les dejo otro adelanto n-n.** _**.- Se…Sessho yo…esto…no…no es lo que tu piensas…déjame…déjame expli…-la miko no pudo seguir porque los ojos del Taiyuokai se pusieron fríos como el hielo y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con su vago intento por explicarse.**_

**_.- Me mentiste…jamás fuiste sincera conmigo… -su tono de voz era tan frío que sintió como su corazón volvía a partirse en pequeños pedazos, se estaba trizando de apoco mientras el tiempo corría veloz ante ellos-_**

**_.- Ie ie…eso no es verdad yo si te amo… -exclamó mientras se le acercaba pero este solo dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Inu Yasha-_**

**_.- Que?...creíste que me iba a quedar en el Sengoku?...-respondió el hanyou dejándole en claro lo que él necesitaba saber. Si su hermano no se había quedado en el Sengoku eso quería decir que después de todo no había desaparecido totalmente de la vida de Kagome con ella le había dicho…otro engaño…otra mentira…"_**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no el cap n-n los estaré esperando en el próximo capítulo de "Soledad"...Matta ne! y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo a los que dejan reviews y a los que leen n--n.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos! Bueno soy Arashi Eiri, la hermanita de Kaissa-chan y vengo de parte suya a traerles un maravilloso capítulo más de esta historia tan buena**

**Kaissa-chan me pidió que pidiese disculpas por su retraso pero créanme que ella ha tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer y apenas y tiene tiempo de descansar lo suficiente u.u**

**Mientras ella les agradece a GRIS-KAG, HAWKANGELXD, PICASSO, CICEL, SARAH-ARTEMISA y a ALEJANDRA por sus hermosos reviews que siempre la animan a continuar n.n. Ah pero también le agradece a toda la gente que lee y que también, gracias a ellos sigue adelante con sus fics n.n**

**Ahora si pasemos al capi n.n**

_**Disclaimer:** _**Inu y Co no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

**

* * *

**

**9. Mentiras?**

**El ambiente era lleno de dudas, la incertidumbre, la tristeza, el odio y la inseguridad estaban complementándose unas con otras….uniéndose en un solo sentimiento que nadie sabía como llamarle o quizá no se transformaba en uno si no mas bien lo parecía al ir cambiando a cada segundo.**

**Nadie se movía, nadie quería decir la primera palabra, no querían romper ese silencio pues sabían que quien lo hiciera desencadenaría una serie de hechos que no tendrían solución…mas no se puede evitar lo que el destino nos trae.**

**Su corazón y su mente no comprendían aquel cruel engaño, todas sus palabras dichas en aquella cena fueron tan solo eso…palabras, palabras simples que se las había llevado el viento, que se habían ido antes de poder llegar y que la esperanza que le dieron de seguridad solo había sido un mero engaño escondido tras la apariencia de la felicidad y seguridad…tras un rostro sereno y unos ojos que supieron expresar amor…**

**Pero todo era una actuación…ahora podía sentir el aroma de incienso, acaso eso lo había arreglado desde antes para que cuando llegara no pudiera sentir el aroma de aquel maldito sujeto que había vuelto a su vida solo para dañar otra ves, tan bien había planeado las cosas que ni siquiera él pudo darse cuenta como lo engañaba frente a sus narices?...su mente estaba confundida no sabía que pensar ni que decir, tenía ganas de matarlos pero algo lo impedía: el amor hacia Kagome había crecido incluso como para no hacerle daño en este tipo de situaciones en las cuales él jamás se esperó encontrar…**

**Su cuerpo estaba congelado, deseó que el tiempo se congelase también para poder esclarecer aquella situación, pero el reloj continuaba con su marcha y los segundos iban y morían sin cesar, uno tras otro, como una cadena que jamás se terminaría. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del pequeño reloj, sus manecillas se movían independientes sin saber cual era la triste escena que estaba frente a ellas.**

**La miko intentaba hablar pero sus labios no podían emitir ningún sonido, mejor dicho no sabía que sonido emitir, no sabía como explicar, no sabía como actuar…no se esperó que Sesshoumaru volviera tan pronto y en ese momento su cabeza estaba completamente bloqueada, en blanco solo recibiendo las imágenes que sus ojos le proporcionaban sin mas pensamientos ni preguntas.**

**El hanyou hacía ademanes por no sonreír ante la expresión de dolor de su hermano, por fin le cobraba muchas cosas del pasado y además estaba logrando su objetivo, llenarlo de dudas, apartarlo finalmente de Kagome… sin embargo se mantuvo serio, con su mirada fija en él, con determinación y el brillo de la victoria de una batalla ganada…**

**.- Se…Sessho yo…esto…no…no es lo que tu piensas…déjame…déjame expli…-la miko no pudo seguir porque los ojos del Taiyuokai se pusieron fríos como el hielo y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar con su vago intento por explicarse.**

**.- Me mentiste…jamás fuiste sincera conmigo… -su tono de voz era tan frío que sintió como su corazón volvía a partirse en pequeños pedazos, se estaba trizando de apoco mientras el tiempo corría veloz ante ellos-**

**.- Ie ie…eso no es verdad yo si te amo… -exclamó mientras se le acercaba pero este solo dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Inu Yasha-**

**.- Que?...creíste que me iba a quedar en el Sengoku?...-respondió el hanyou dejándole en claro lo que él necesitaba saber. Si su hermano no se había quedado en el Sengoku eso quería decir que después de todo no había desaparecido totalmente de la vida de Kagome con ella le había dicho…otro engaño…otra mentira…**

**.- Inu Yasha!...Sessho por favor, no es lo que tu piensas yo no he estado con Inu Yasha, no tengo nada con él, es verdad que yo lo amaba pero ahora yo te a…Sessho! –el taiyuokai había dado media vuelta marchándose de aquel lugar a la velocidad que lo caracterizaba como el demonio que era, la miko no podía moverse ante el asombro, la persona que ella mas amaba se iba de su lado por un maldito capricho de alguien que sabía que de esa manera solo ganaría los sentimientos contrarios a los que deseaba encontrar…**

**.- Déjalo Kagome…no ves, el no confía en ti…si confiara y te amara tanto como dice te hubiese creído –murmuró el hanyou con un tono tan convincente que cualquiera hubiese caído en sus redes en aquel momento, pero Kagome era distinta, no era como cualquier mujer, eso se había comprobado muchas veces.**

**Sintió como la joven comenzaba a sollozar, sus ojos por unos momentos se ablandaron y su mente comenzó a pensar que sus planes no eran los correctos, que debía detenerse ir por Sesshoumaru y explicarle que todo era un capricho de él, que las mentiras fueron las dichas por sus labios y no por los de Kagome…pero su mente otra ves decía lo contrario y cometió por segunda vez el mismo error y le hizo mas caso a la mente que a su corazón.**

**.- Como pudiste…-exclamaba la joven entra amargas lágrimas- como pudiste hacer todo esto…**

**.- No tenía otra opción, necesitaba alejarlo de tu lado para poder…**

**.- Cállate! –le gritó dándole una cachetada mientras de sus achocolatados ojos solo salían lágrimas de cristal- otra ves estás arruinando mi felicidad! Acabas de alejar de mi lado con mentiras a la persona que amo!**

**El joven tenía la mano puesta en su mejilla, aún podía sentir el golpe y su mejilla se encontraba adolorida, la miró y pudo notar en sus ojos aquella frustración que sentía dentro de sí misma y el por unos instantes se sintió como el peor del mundo, el mas cobarde.**

"**Acaba de alejar de mi lado con mentiras….", era verdad, podría haberlo de mil y una forma pero había decidido la mentira…la mas cruel…la mas dolorosa…**

**.- Yo…**

**.- Desde…desde cuando eres así…en qué momento te transformaste en lo que eres ahora Inu Yasha…. –murmuró casi sin fuerzas la miko-**

**.- Desde que te alejaste de mi lado y supe que estabas con Sesshoumaru…no pude evitar sentir un odio inmenso hacia él por haberte conquistado, por tenerte a su lado, por poder acariciar y por ser el primero en besarte, me sentía…me odiaba a mi mismo, actué sin pensar, o mejor dicho pensé demasiado en mis actos con tal de verlo lejos de ti…es lo único que me importaba…**

**.- Pero me lastimaste…soy supuestamente la persona que mas amas y me lastimaste de la peor manera! Incluso menos doloroso hubiese sido que me mataras con tus propias manos!**

**.- No puedo echar pie atrás en lo que hice…y tampoco quiero hacerlo, por fin estás sola otra ves y puedo volver a conquistarte para que seamos felices, solo me tienes que dar otra oportunidad…-exclamaba el joven tomándola de los hombros-**

**La miko solo pudo apoyarse en su pecho buscando refugio, no sabía que hacer, necesitaba calmarse…el solo la abrazó contra su cuerpo esperando que ese fuera el inicio de poder lograr volver a tener a su amada con él…**

**Corría rápidamente por la ciudad sin ver donde ni como, no tenía dirección, no tenía lugar, no tenía nada mas que el vacío que lo acompañaba en aquel momento.**

**Se detuvo en la cima de un gran rascacielo mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello y lo movía de acuerdo a su voluntad, el no se quejaba, no hacía nada, solo miraba hacia abajo donde pasaba la gente. La luna daba por su espalda y por lo mismo su rostro no se podía ver, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos y buscaban en algún lugar de la nada una respuesta para aquel engaño tan cruel…**

**Aún no entendía como es que una mujer como Kagome podía haber hecho algo así, o acaso eran mentiras de Inu Yasha, no lo sabía…pero de algo si estaba seguro es que no podía confiar en nadie…se sentía solo nuevamente, ni siquiera el recuerdo de Rin lo reconfortaba…pero al pensar en ella su corazón tomaba una chispa de alegría y entonces supo que hacer…**

**Su mente divagó por un momento entre pensamientos que iban y volvían desechándose continuamente hasta que por fin se decidió…era la mas triste decisión que podía haber tomado pero no tenía mas opciones….**

**Saltó del lugar donde estaba y con su olfato determinó el lugar donde se encontraba Rin, cuando llegó tocó la puerta y esperó.**

**.- Sesshoumaru que gusto de verte –sonrió la madre de Kagome al verlo- pasa algo te ves muy triste –murmuró en tono preocupado. Sesshoumaru no podía gritarle, esa señora era muy amable con él-**

**.- No es nada señora…vengo por Rin…-exclamó el con un tono plano-**

**.- La llamaré –entró por unos minutos y luego salió con Rin quien feliz de ver al yuokai salió a abrazarlo, aún quedaba alguien en quien podía confiar.**

**.- Señor Sesshoumaru que bueno que haya venido! nOn –exclamaba la niña-**

**.- Hola Rin…-sonrió el yuokai- nos vamos a ir…**

**.- Tan pronto?**

**.- SI…despídete de Souta…"porque no vamos a volver…"**

**.- Hai…Souta-kun! –gritaba la niña desde abajo, el joven salió por la ventana- ya tengo q irme!**

**.- Tan pronto?...Sesshoumaru déjala otro día mas…-pedía el niño-**

**.- No puedo…**

**.- Que lástima…en fin…nos vemos Rin-chan! nOn –decía Souta mientras agitaba una mano…**

**.- Nos vemos Souta-kun! –dcía la niña haciendo lo mismo-**

**Sesshoumaru tomó en brazos a la niña una ves ya mas alejados de la casa y se dirigió rápidamente al pozo, esperaba poder pasar a la época a la que el pertenecía, ante la mirada incrédula de la niña el taiyuokai saltó y una luz rosa-violeta comenzó a cubrir sus cuerpos tal como lo había hecho la primera ves cuando pasaron en sentido contrario.**

**Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y todo comenzó a quedar en una plena oscuridad, se escuchaba el canto de los grillos, el sonido de las hojas al contacto con el viento y se respiraba un aire que estaba exento de cualquier tipo de contaminación.**

**Rin miraba al yuokai buscando alguna respuesta en él, pero no podía descubrir mas que el rostro sereno que siempre había llevado durante sus viajes, lo único que tenía distinto eran sus ojos los cuales representaban distintos destellos de distintos sentimientos reunidos en su corazón.**

**Saltó fuera del pozo y se encontró frente a el un bosque frondoso que levantaba ante ellos sus ramas con respeto, miró hacia los lados, bajó a la niña y comenzó a caminar.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama…y Kagome?**

**.- Kagome no volverá con nosotros –exclamó mientras se internaba en el bosque teniendo el cuidado de no perder a aquella niña, la única humana que había sido y seguiría siendo siempre real con sus sentimientos, la única que no lo engañaría, la única que de verdad le tenía cariño, la única humana en la que podría confiar de ahora en adelante…**

* * *

**Qué tal? Apuesto a que les gusto verdad? n.n Bueno pues aquí tienen un pequeño adelanto de lo que Kaissa-chan les prepara para el siguiente cap n.n**

"_**Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano pero la miko movió su rostro hacia un lado impidiéndole continuar con su tarea y al mismo tiempo dándole el peor sentimiento que el podía esperar aparte del odio: el desprecio y supuso que después también vendría la indiferencia…sabía que tendría que pagar un precio caro por sus actos pero esperaba y rogaba que el destino cambiara este rumbo tan sombrío y lleno de oscuridad que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados hacia el y hacia la miko…**_

_**.- Kagome…-dijo con una voz dulce tratando de acercarse pero solo logró que ella se alejara mas con una actitud de miedo al estar a su lado-"**_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y Kaissa-chan estará esperando con mucho gusto sus comentarios así que no olviden dejar review! Y aún así ella les agradece de antemano a quienes sigan leyendo esta historia n.n **

**Kaissa-chan y yo los veremos pronto n.n **

**Matta ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konichiwa!...gomen por la demora en estos capis u.u...pero ahora me escapé un ratito del estudio de una prueba q tengo para subir este XD...le quiero agradecer a mi sis Akeru-chan por haber subido el cap anterior n.n...**

**Ahora si, no podré responder los reviews como acostumbro por falta de tiempo T-T...pero si les agradeceré a Gris-Kag, Niky, ****HawkAngel XD****, Sarah-Artemisay Miÿu por dejar review! de verdadarigaton-n, y también muchas gracias a las personas que leen estefic...  
**

**_Disclaimer:_** **Inu y Co. no me pertenecen si no a la Sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención.**

**_

* * *

_****_10. al Sengoku?_**

"_**Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi y yo nada puedo hacer espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré"**_

**Aún era de noche, podía ver a través del ventanal como el manto negro no se retiraba de la ciudad.**

**Supuso que habrían pasado muchas horas desde que había caído en un profundo sueño pero al mirar el reloj que seguía avanzando tranquilamente pudo notar que solo habían sido 2 horas.**

**Sintió como alguien la abrazaba aún de manera cálida y reconfortante, se sentía bien estando allí y decidió volver a cerrar sus ojos pero las imágenes que su mente le entregó fueron las menos esperadas, un hombre alto y de largos cabellos platinados estaba frente a ella con unos ojos jamás vistos en él, estaban lleno de desesperación, de rabia, de una profunda tristeza….y a su lado el hermano de aquel hombre también de cabellos platinados pero con sus ojos llenos de determinación y felicidad…**

**Se separó rápidamente de aquel cuerpo que la cubría con sus brazos y pudo distinguir el rostro del hanyou que la había besado momentos antes y había sido el causante de un profundo dolor en su pecho que no se iba, seguía allí persistente recriminándole el no haber salido del lugar tras él, pero su miedo a escuchar de sus labios que se alejara era peor que dejarlo ir…**

**No sabía si mirar a aquel hombre con odio o simplemente con tristeza al saber que era tanta la soledad que sentía que había hecho aquel acto de desesperación. **

**Su cabeza se estaba volviendo loca y comenzó a dolerle, el hecho de levantarse tan bruscamente después de haber llorado con esa magnitud no le hizo bien.**

**El joven no sintió aquel cuerpo tan delicado que había tenido entre sus brazos momentos antes y abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos achocolatados alumbrados por los suaves y finos rayos de la luz plateada que entregaba la luna aquella noche, esos ojos que lo envolvían en una atmósfera en la que no existía nadie mas que ellos dos pero que ahora volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y la atmósfera se rompió de manera brusca para traerlo a la realidad en la que había cometido el peor acto que uno puede hacer por despecho y obsesión.**

**Trató de limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano pero la miko movió su rostro hacia un lado impidiéndole continuar con su tarea y al mismo tiempo dándole el peor sentimiento que el podía esperar aparte del odio: el desprecio y supuso que después también vendría la indiferencia…sabía que tendría que pagar un precio caro por sus actos pero esperaba y rogaba que el destino cambiara este rumbo tan sombrío y lleno de oscuridad que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados hacia el y hacia la miko…**

**.- Kagome…-dijo con una voz dulce tratando de acercarse pero solo logró que ella se alejara mas con una actitud de miedo al estar a su lado-**

**.- No…no te me acerques –murmuró entre murmullos pues las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas, las acariciaban de manera suave y tranquila intentando calmar su corazón desesperado.**

**.- Kagome tranquila… -se levantó de manera delicada para que ella no se pudiera mover pero la mirada de ella bastó para que se quedara en el lugar como si millones de espadas le estuvieran apuntando por todo su alrededor y con cualquier paso que diera lo atravesarían sin titubear.**

**.- Te dije que no te me acerques…ya te lo dije…lo único que te ganaste fue mi odio! –la joven salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un hanyou con el corazón partido en mil pedazos al escuchar aquella frase de los labios de la mujer que mas amaba.**

**Se había ganado su odio…él lo sabía…siempre lo supo, desde el primer momento que todo este plan se posó sobre su mente que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero el momento había llegado y el no estaba preparado.**

**La puerta quedó abierta siendo el testigo del dolor de aquella joven que corría por las escaleras sin medir peligros, había perdido mucho tiempo y tenía que ir con él para aclarar la situación, el pasado era pasado y no podía dejar que ese pasado arruinase su futuro y su presente…no era justo..**

**En realidad nunca fue justo pues el pasado desde siempre la acechó como una cruel sombra que no se le quitaba de encima, todos los días, a todas horas, el recuerdo de Kikio y la promesa hecha por Inu Yasha eran las cosas que la hacían morir de tristeza, ahora era nuevamente esa absurda promesa que un día la separó de su amado que la acechaba como un asesino tras su presa con insistencia y esa noche la había logrado cazar.**

**La noche estaba fría, su respiración agitada era denotada en cada exhalación por el vapor blanco que salía de su boca, calles y calles, gente que pasaba y la quedaba mirando, autos que iban y venían eran las cosas que pasaban por su lado sin que ella las notara en lo absoluto, su mente estaba en un solo camino y el punto de llegada era la casa de su madre, Rin estaba allí, así que el Taiyuokai debió haber ido a buscarla, era lo mas seguro.**

**.- "Onegai…Onegai Kami-sama que no haya hecho ninguna locura!" –pedía a gritos la joven mientras las lágrimas brotaban débiles pero notorias de sus ojos.**

**Al llegar a la casa de su madre abrió rápidamente la puerta.**

**.- Okaa-san!**

* * *

**Las estrellas mostraban una extraña hermosura aquella noche. La luna se presentaba completa y plateada como nunca haciendo compañía a los corazones enamorados y solos en el mundo bajo ella.**

**La noche estaba mas negra que en ocasiones anteriores y la voz de aquella niña le incomodaba con sus preguntas pero sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada.**

**Su rostro había adquirido esa falta de expresión que mantuvo por tantos años, sus respuestas eran simples monosílabos dichos sin tono especial y sus ojos representaban todo lo contrario a lo anterior: tristeza y la chica lo pudo notar, a pesar de ser una niña comprendió que el estaba mal y aprovechándose que estaba en sus brazos se recargó en su pecho y lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos, recordaba que su madre una vez le había dicho que el silencio es mejor que las palabras y esta era la ocasión perfecta para utilizar aquella lección.**

**Tras las montañas pudo ver como se levantaba un gran castillo custodiado por algunos demonios, habían vuelto a su antiguo hogar y supuso que era para nunca mas salir de él sus ojos también adquirieron un tono de tristeza al pensar que jamás vería a Kagome y a Souta otra vez…**

**Todos los yuokais estaban sorprendidos ante la imagen del Taiyuokai nuevamente en el lugar, sin necesitar de órdenes las puertas fueron abiertas y él fue recibido como el príncipe que era, hicieron una leve reverencia y el yuokai entró dejando a la niña en el suelo-**

**.- Gomen Rin… -fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse a su habitación dejando a la niña con sentimientos encontrados-**

**.- Rin-chan? –exclamó una voz tras ella-**

**.- Jaken-sama –murmuró la niña-**

**.- Como es que han vuelto…pensé que este castillo ya no sería mas del Señor Sesshoumaru **

**.- Así sería, pero algo ocurrió que le hizo cambiar de parecer…Jaken-sama…no podemos dejar esto así, Kagome-chan está muy enamorada del Señor Sesshoumaru y él también la quiere mucho…**

**.- Esas son cosas en las que no tienes que meterte Rin-chan, si Sesshoumaru-sama ha decidido volver es mejor dejar las cosas como están a menos que cambie de opinión.**

**.- Pero…-los ojos de la pequeña voltearon hacia la dirección por la cual se había ido su protector- Sesshoumaru-Sama –murmuró en un susurro-**

**Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella posando sus ojos en el techo buscando respuestas para tantas de sus preguntas, se sentó en el suelo y sintiéndose decepcionado su cabello escondió sus ojos mientras una de sus piernas se mantenía flectada.**

**El beso de la miko y de su hermano volvía a cada instante a su mente insistente, las palabras de su hermano y los vagos intentos de Kagome por explicarse.**

**.- Baka…solo fui un baka al confiar en ella –murmuraba al silencio quien era el único que lo escuchaba- nunca fue sincera…siempre me mintió…solo me usó para traer a ese maldito de vuelta…**

**Un viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor y sus garras se enterraron en su mano al apretarla llena de ira, gruñendo era la única forma en que retenía las lágrimas que querían salir, no sabía si por tristeza al ser traicionado por la persona que mas amaba o de odio contra aquel hanyou que hace mucho debió destruir.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama…necesito hablar con usted…-tres golpes en su puerta y esa voz fueron lo suficiente para calmar su odio y hacerlo volver a la realidad, en la cual el silencio le gritaba que se diera cuenta de la verdad.**

* * *

**.- Kagome? –exclamó la mujer con tono de duda- Kagome, pero que haces aquí pensé que estarías con Sesshoumaru.**

**.- A eso vine Okaa-san está aquí? –inquirió respirando agitado-**

**.- Ie, si vino, pero tomó a Rin y se fue, pensé que la llevaría al departamento**

**.- Por Kami donde te fuiste –la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de su madre quien la tomó y la llevó hasta la cocina y le sirvió un té-**

**.- Hija…que pasó entre Sesshoumaru y tú, cuando vino estaba muy triste y no era el mismo de siempre lo pude notar**

**.- Es Inu Yasha mamá…**

**.- Inu Yasha? Que tiene que ver él?**

**.- Hace un tiempo volvió diciéndome que me quería y todo lo que yo siempre esperé, arregló las cosas y cuando Sesshoumaru salió me besó…pero el nos vio…y creyó que yo no había dejado a Inu Yasha salió del lugar sin que le pudiera explicar –decía mientras las lágrimas rodaban rápidas por su rostro y caían finalmente a la mesa que las absorbía como recuerdo de aquel amargo día.**

**.- Ya entiendo y porqué no vas con él y le explicas**

**.- Tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que me diga que no me quiere a su lado**

**.- Kagome –la mujer tomó el mentón de su hija haciendo que la mirara y le dijo con dulzura- el te ama…pero es un yuokai..y por lo que me has contado los yuokais no están acostumbrados a relacionarse sentimentalmente con alguien, para él debió ser una gran traición el verte así con él y tu intento por explicarte debió tomarse en el momento como el nerviosismo por ser descubierta en tu relación de pareja con Inu Yasha, entiende que él jamás había querido tanto como ahora y no sabe que hacer debe estar destrozado también…**

**.- Pero okaa-san si las cosas son así el me odia…**

**.- Está confundido...jamás se ha llevado bien con su hermano y es otro factor que influyó mucho en su desesperación…si aún lo quieres ve por el…**

**.- Mamá…arigato…-sonrió la chica y salió del lugar corriendo hacia el pozo sin darse cuenta que era vigilada por un par de ojos llenos de confusión.**

_

* * *

_

**Q tal?...jejej ahí se termina el cap n-n ya queda poquito para el final del fic u-u...aquí les dejo un adelanto del próx. cap n-n**

_"**.- Porqué me sigues crees que no te siento? –murmuró sin dejar de caminar-**_

**_.- Por que aunque tenga que morir en el intento necesito que me escuches –respondió el joven cayendo frente a ella, recibió una mirada de cariño que lo calmó- Kagome onegai no te vayas…._**

**_Vio como la joven bajaba su cabeza y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a tocarla, no quería desperdiciar sus logros._**

**_.- Que irónico… -exclamó la chica-_**

**_.- Que…Que es irónico… -inquirió aturdido el hanyou-_**

**_.- Hace dos años…yo te pedí lo mismo…."_**

**Buenop, estaré esperando sus reviews para saber sus comentarios, arigato a todos muchas gracias por la paciencia que han tenido u-u...Matta ne! los espero en el próx. cap! nOn**


	11. 11 Correr

**Hola a todos!...gomen por la demora, pero esta semana fue la semana de mi cole y estuve actuando, bailando y llegando muy tarde a mi casa cansada como para subir un cap del fic...pero aquí ya vengo con el 11 cap! nOn...quiero agradecer a HawkAngel XD, picasso, Sharah-Artmisa, Kitzya-kagome y Elen-Ses. por sus reviews n.n, arigato a todos por su apoyo, por cierto picasso, si quieres que te mande el fic solo me tienes que dejar tu dirección en un review y te lo mandaré n-n...en fin agradecer también a todos los que leen la historia...**

_

* * *

_

**_11. Correr._**

**Colores púrpuras y rosa aparecieron ante ella acariciándola suavemente, alegres de que volviera por esos rumbos después de tanto tiempo, la dejaron pasar tranquila sin sobresaltos y la depositaron como siempre con delicadeza sobre el fondo del pozo tragahuesos del Sengoku.**

**La chica hábilmente tomó las lianas que se encontraban en la pared de aquel pozo y salió de éste para encontrarse con un bosque imponente que movía sus hojas al compás del viento que las hacía danzar con delicadeza. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y respiró profundo, sería una larga caminata y por unos momentos pensó en pedirle a Kirara a Sango, pero luego desistió y comenzó a caminar.**

**Se internó en el bosque sabiendo los peligros que con ello vendrían, pero nada le importaba si podía obtener una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo sintió como alguien detrás de ella la seguía sigilosamente, sonrió con amargura.**

**.- Porqué me sigues crees que no te siento? –murmuró sin dejar de caminar-**

**.- Por que aunque tenga que morir en el intento necesito que me escuches –respondió el joven cayendo frente a ella, recibió una mirada de cariño que lo calmó- Kagome onegai no te vayas….**

**Vio como la joven bajaba su cabeza y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial pero no se atrevió ni siquiera a tocarla, no quería desperdiciar sus logros.**

**.- Que irónico… -exclamó la chica-**

**.- Que…Que es irónico… -inquirió aturdido el hanyou-**

**.- Hace dos años…yo te pedí lo mismo….**

**Ese día las cosas no se esperaban de tal manera, una chica llorando en la espalda de un joven que cerraba sus ojos para no llorar y mordía sus labios para no voltearse y besarla.**

_**Dices adiós, hay tanto dolor**_

_**Quédate aquí no te vayas de mí**_

_**Nunca mas compartiremos algo así**_

_**Quiero estar contigo un poco mas.**_

**.- Adiós Kagome…onegai no sigas insistiendo, desde mañana cuando pidas el deseo todo esto habrá terminado – exclama el chico sin mirarla a los ojos porque sabía que sus ojos solo lo llevarían a besarla y no podía no debía, ella no se lo merecía.**

**.- Quédate aquí…no te vayas Inu Yasha…yo te amo…quiero estar contigo –murmuraba la chica al tiempo que posaba su cabeza sobre la espalda del hanyou, sabía que esta sería la última oportunidad para tenerlo consigo y es que ya no soportaba tener que aceptar que el se iría con Kikio, lo hizo durante mucho tiempo y ahora que pasaba no lo soportaba, su corazón se estaba partiendo y el con cada palabra lo destrozaba mas.**

_**Tu mano amor no quiero hoy soltar**_

_**Porque yo sé no la tendré otra vez**_

_**Creo que cerrando mis ojos tu no te irás **_

_**Y estarás por siempre junto a mí.**_

**El hanyou tomó la mano de la chica expresándole todo lo que sentía, ella solo la apretó fuertemente y se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos cerrados, deseando que ese momento no acabara, que fuera eterno, él deseaba lo mismo.**

_**A pesar de que al decirme adiós estás rompiendo mi corazón **_

_**Trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí**_

_**Como podré calmar este dolor que hay en mi**_

_**Obligando a mi corazón**_

_**A dejar de amarte y verte partir.**_

**.- entonces… -murmuró la joven llamando la atención del chico que aún seguía pensando en la eternidad de tener su mano sujeta a la suya- este es el adiós definitivo –rió con tristeza- ya nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión…sé feliz…pero escúchame…desde este momento mi corazón está siendo obligado a dejar de amarte y te verá partir rompiéndose en mil pedazos que no sé como volveré a juntar **

**.- Kagome –exclamó el joven volteándose por primera vez para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de decisión que lo miraban directamente sin titubear, no se esperó esa respuesta, y el hecho de que dejara de amarlo le dolió, pero nada podía hacer, una promesa es una promesa y su mente le repetía que tenía que irse mientras su corazón le pedía a gritos que la besara y acabara con aquel martirio.**

_**No puedo hablar y tanto que decir **_

**Mis labios no pueden pronunciar una palabra ante todo lo que me dijiste, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que te amo, que quiero estar contigo, que quiero que seas mi mujer pero….acaso esa promesa es mas fuerte que mi amor por ti, estoy confundido no sé que hacer…que es lo correcto?…**

**_Mi corazón no para de llorar  
No puedo tratar de retenerte un poco mas_**

_**Porque sé debo dejarte ir **_

_**Por última vez tu rostro miraré**_

_**Y escucharé tu voz cerca mí**_

_**El dolor de este recuerdo pronto se irá**_

_**Mas tu amor nunca pasará.**_

**Por qué las cosas tienen que terminar así Inu Yasha…porqué…tu no sabes como deseo gritar…para mi todas estas palabras no son mas que un escudo que me obligas a poner para no mostrarme débil…pero por dentro estoy llorando sin parar por una palabra que tu me dijiste…Adiós..**

**Es imposible que siga reteniéndote a mi lado, debes irte y lo sé, pero es tan difícil soportar la idea de que nunca mas te volveré a ver, así es Inu Yasha jamás volveremos a vernos porque luego de mañana yo partiré, es lo mejor, que tu hagas tu vida con Kikio con tranquilidad y yo busque una manera para que este recuerdo no sea mas que eso, un recuerdo…sin embargo jamás dejaré de quererte…porque tu fuiste al primer chico a quien amé con todo lo que tenía…**

_**Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós ya nos volveremos a ver**_

_**Fuerza da mi vida a esta promesa final**_

_**Estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir**_

_**Si tu no estás junto a mí**_

_**Como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí.**_

**Te diste vuelta y me dejaste allí, sé que yo tuve toda la culpa pero no podía soportar no tenerte mas en mis brazos, el hecho de pensar que otro hombre te protegería me llenaba de ira, pero con una sonrisa en tus labios, esa sonrisa que siempre te caracterizaba me dijiste adiós…nos vemos y yo esperé que eso no significara lo que fue, solo vernos al día siguiente. Quise detener el tiempo para que no te fueras pero solo pude quedarme allí mientras Kikio me abrazaba y se apoyaba en mi espalda tal como tú lo hiciste.**

_**Las lágrimas corren ahora en mi piel**_

_**Ya que tu no me puedes ver**_

_**El valor se en mi vida hoy junto a ti**_

**Lloro, lloro ahora que ya estoy lejos de ti, Sango me abraza, pero mis lágrimas no paran de salir, el monje Miroku acaricia mi cabeza y Shipo y Kirara solo pronuncian mi nombre, yo sé que Kikio estaba allí, no quise que me viera así y tampoco que tu me vieras así…desde mañana ya no te amo…desde mañana todo será distinto, hoy se acabó todo…todo…**

_**ahora paso a paso te alejas de mi y yo nada puedo hacer **_

_**espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré. **_

**Vi como te alejabas, paso a paso de mi sin que yo pudiera detenerte pues era preso de otros brazos de los cuales me pude haber soltado es verdad pero no pude…fui un cobarde…un simple cobarde…quizá mañana tenga otra oportunidad…quizá mañana pueda decirte que lo de hoy fue simplemente un engaño a mi mismo y hacia a ti porque yo siempre te amaré Kagome….**

**.- Al otro día intenté hablar contigo tu no me permitiste… -exclamó avergonzado-**

**.- Por que ese día yo me prometí a mi misma que todo había terminado….todo… ahora quiero arreglar lo que tu me destruiste si me amas por favor no interfieras porque yo por amarte no interferí entre tu y Kikio – la joven pasó por su lado dejando al joven completamente helado sin poder moverse, tal como aquel día-**

* * *

**.- Si vienes a hablarme de Kagome puedes irte Rin… -había exclamado el Taiyuokai ante la voz de la pequeña-**

**.- Déjeme pasar estaré aquí toda la noche si es necesario necesito hablar con ud –insistió la niña, claramente era mas terca de lo que él había pensado pero no estaba de ánimos como para escucharla-**

**.- Vete a dormir Rin… -cerró sus ojos sintiendo que el silencio invadía de nuevo todo el lugar, pero los golpes en su puerta llegaron a los segundos dándole a entender que no se iría por ningún motivo si no la dejaba pasar, suspiró y se levantó abrió la puerta y la miró de manera dura- Por qué no me haces caso**

**.- Porque lo veo sufrir –murmuró la niña con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. El Taiyuokai abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, jamás espero aquella respuesta de la niña, la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella para volver a retomar su posición anterior sin decir una palabra- Sesshoumaru-sama…-la niña le estaba dando la espalda pero en ese momento volteó- ud. Se está equivocando…**

**Sesshoumaru observó que había cambiado todo en ella, era como si de un momento a otro fuese una adulta y le estuviese recriminando cosas como un cachorro.**

**.- Kagome-sama jamás sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera porque ella lo ama, desde que ud apareció salvándola por decirlo de cierta manera de Inu Yasha ella comenzó a quererle, Inu Yasha estaba en el olvido, enterrado en otro mundo, sus ojos solo destellaban la ilusión de que ud estaría con ella para siempre y todo el día repetía que se encontraba feliz…todo eso no eran mentiras…Inu Yasha llegó de pronto y comenzó a acosarla…ella siempre me lo contaba…ella me tomó como su amiga pero no quería que le dijera nada, por lo menos no hasta que algo como esto pasara pues no quería que ud se peleara con él y que los dos salieran lastimados siendo que por otros métodos esto se podía arreglar pero las cosas no funcionaron… –las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse notar poco a poco y el olor a sal llegó hasta las narices del youkai lo cual lo hizo ablandarse, esa niña solo estaba preocupada por él-**

**.- Rin…no llores…no vale la pena…**

**.- No tiene porque esconderlo..yo sé que ud también quisiera llorar, yo lloro porque sé que los dos sufren y ud está equivocado, deje el orgullo a un lado señor Sesshoumaru, en el amor él no sirve…Kagome ha sido sincera no se deje cegar por el miedo y por el odio… -murmuró la pequeña bajando su cabeza haciendo que las lágrimas cayesen al suelo como testimonio de su impotencia. **

**No le gustaba ver a aquella niña de esa manera, llorando por cosas que no le concernían, pero era igual a Kagome, preocupándose por los demás, al verla siempre sonreír costaba ver aquel rostro bañado en lágrimas.**

**Una molestia se puso en su pecho y sin dejarlo en paz hizo que se levantara y cobijara en sus brazos aquel pequeño ser que tanta frustración tenía, la niña siguió llorando en sus brazos mientras él solo la miraba intentando entender todo lo que ella había intentado explicar y al mismo tiempo tratando de traspasarle el sentimiento de cariño que había tomado por ella de la manera mas sincera sin palabras: con un abrazo. **

**Sin embargo la chica al poco tiempo dejó de llorar y se separó de manera brusca y rápida del cuerpo de su protector para salir corriendo del castillo con una sola cosa en mente.**

**.- Rin! –Gritó el Taiyuokai-**

* * *

**Q tal? n-n...espero que le hayas gustado el capi n.n, esta vez no pondré adelantos pq no tengo aún listo el próx. cap pero si les puedo decir que un enemigo del pasado vendrá por la cosa mas preciada para Sessh y eso tendrá una consecuencia que será una sorpresa...arigato por ayudarme con eso sis! nOn. Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal n-n...nos vemos en el próx. cap Matta ne! nOn**


	12. 12 Un nuevo enemigo?

**Konichiwa!...gomen nasai!...me deben odiar u.u...pero no he podido actualizar antes..he tenido muchas cosas y ahora con suerte he podido escribir algo...pero si hay algo q no puedo dejar de hacer es darle las gracias a todas las personas q me dejan review n.n ****HawkAngel XD****, picasso, Sarah-Artemisa, Dilectiokhalley y ****Elen-Ses.**

**Bueno ya nos quedan como máximo dos capítulos para terminaresta historia...así que..esperono decepcionarlos con este capi y que la espera haya valido la pena...**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la senseiRumiko Takahashi yo sololos tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención...**

* * *

**_12. Un nuevo enemigo?_**

**La noche tomó un aspecto tenebroso, las nubes comenzaron a apagar cualquier luz que el cielo quisiera dar a la oscuridad del manto que aún se posaba en el cielo, una ventisca comenzó a cobrar vida y un par de ojos rojos miraron con deseo y sed de sangre.**

**La niña corría intentando escapar de su perseguidor pero él era mucho mas rápido y supo que no podría ganar pues sus desventajas eran gigantescas. Debía ingeniárselas de alguna manera, esos años junto a él no solo le habían servido para sentirse protegida y querida…si no también le habían ayudado a idear planes para burlar sus instintos más desarrollados.**

**Rápidamente buscó por los alrededores algún lugar donde pudiese esconder su aroma y finalmente encontró lo que deseaba: una aldea a solo unos metros se levantaba ante su vista logrando dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios que aún tenían el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Se internó rápidamente y corrió sin detenerse, intentó acercarse a muchas cosas distintas para que su aroma pudiese ser debilitado si quiera. Cuando supuso que ya era suficiente salió corriendo en varias direcciones del bosque logrando esparcir su aroma por todo el lugar y después de eso fue hacia su objetivo.**

**Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras su respiración agitada daba cuenta de su cansancio, esquivar a un yuokai no es fácil, mas para una pequeña niña, pero al escuchar los gritos en la aldea vio que su plan tuvo éxito y con su rostro lleno de felicidad siguió corriendo para arreglar lo que el destino al parecer quería destruir.**

* * *

**El Taiyuokai no estaba con tiempo para detenerse en aquella aldea…el aroma de Rin estaba allí y necesitaba encontrarla, era de noche, el viento traía aires de peligro y ella se encontraba sola en un lugar que esconde mas de una sorpresa. Al detectar el aroma de la joven niña salió corriendo de la aldea dejando a todos los humanos con ojos de sorpresa al ver que ese demonio no había causado daño alguno y no había asesinado a nadie en el lugar, mientras, Sesshoumaru se maldecía a sí mismo por haberla dejado ir y su enojo creció aún mas cuando al llegar al bosque, pudo notar que la niña había esparcido su aroma por todo el lugar para distraerlo.**

* * *

**La miko caminaba rápidamente por el lugar, cada vez sentía mas lejos la presencia de Inu Yasha y eso la hacía sentirse triste ¿Desde qué momento todo cambió tanto, no lo sabía pero tenía claro que ella no era la culpable. Aún así sus labios tenían un sabor amargo y su pecho no dejaba de hacerle sentir una extraña sensación que la hizo posar una mano sobre él para intentar apaciguarla mas nada logró, suspiró y siguió con su camino, debía llegar rápido con Sesshoumaru para aclarar toda la situación no podía dejar que las cosas siguiesen así, ella lo amaba estaba segura y por lo mismo sus sentimientos la impulsaban a hacer lo que creía correcto dejando los miedos a un lado para buscar la felicidad que deseaba.**

* * *

**No se movía. No podía, lo único que su cuerpo mandaba era la orden de llorar, de rabia…de pena…muchas emociones que lo llenaban en aquel momento de confusión e inseguridad, creyó tener todo controlado y no supo en que momento las cosas se salieron de control y salieron como una estampida de sus riendas dejando todo nada mas que a la suerte.**

**Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo dando muestra de su amargura, ya no le importaba nada…solo deseaba que todo volviese hace dos años, para enmendar su error y quitar tantos sufrimientos, pero regresar el tiempo no era posible y él lo sabía…aún así sus ganas de tener a Kagome con él no se iban de su corazón y su mente le decía que siguiera.**

**Se sentó bajo un árbol y cerró sus ojos pero el sonido de las hojas secas rompiéndose en mil pedazos lo sacó de su aturdimiento, la respiración agitada le daba a entender que venía de muy lejos y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver quien era: la pequeña niña que viajaba con su hermano lo estaba observando con unos ojos llenos de enojo y por unos segundos le temió.**

**La niña se acercó a él y se dejó caer al suelo, quedaron en la misma posición e Inu Yasha pudo notar como los ojos de Rin tomaron una expresión de tristeza, se notaba su aflicción por donde la mirara y supuso lo que vendría ahora pero hablar con una niña que no entiende nada de sentimientos era algo en vano…o eso creía él.**

**.- Doushite Inu Yasha? –Comenzó la niña-**

**.- Qué quieres que te responda Rin…. –murmuró el joven-**

**.- Porque haces todo esto…porqué sigues intentando separar a Kagome de la persona que ella mas ama…porque la lastimas de esta manera… - Inu Yasha no supo que responder ante esta pregunta, se sintió intimidado y bajó su rostro buscando en el suelo alguna ayuda mas no encontró nada, solo a él mismo confundido, inseguro.**

**Sintió como unas manos se apoyaron en sus piernas y al levantar el rostro pudo ver frente a frente a la pequeña.**

**.- Yo sé cuanto amas a Kagome –los ojos del hanyou se abrieron al escuchar aquella frase- pero la mejor manera de demostrar que amas a alguien es dejar que sea feliz así como ella lo hizo contigo cuando decidiste irte con Kikyo, lo que estás haciendo está mal Inu…lo sabes…no sigas onegai…no sabes cuanto dolor estás causando incluso tu mismo estás sufriendo mas de lo que puedes expresar en tus ojos se puede observar que deseas que Kagome vuelva a quererte de la misma manera que antes pero no puedes…el amor no se crea Inu no se puede obligar…**

**Sus labios generaron una sonrisa y su mano pasó por la mejilla del hanyou dispersando una lágrima que había escapado traviesa de aquellos dorados ojos…**

**.- Por qué…porqué haces todo esto… -preguntó el joven desconcertado-**

**.- Porque no me gusta ver a la gente que quiero sufrir, es simple…y aunque soy una niña y no puedo hacer mucho me basta con que entiendas que Kagome te quiere mucho…y que si las cosas entre ustedes no pudieron ser es porque así debió ser siempre…el destino engaña muchas veces y hace sufrir pero también nos da la felicidad, debemos aprovecharla todos los días…has perdido mucho tiempo en tratar de recuperar a Kagome cuando jamás la has perdido…ella siempre te ha tenido mucho cariño…jamás se olvidó de ti y su corazón está lleno de buenos recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos…a pesar de su dolor cuando te fuiste ella comprendió que era mejor…eso es lo que quiero que entiendas nada mas…pues hasta aquí llega lo que puedo hacer…lo demás…va en ti Inu..Pero piénsalo bien…aún tienes oportunidad de poder arreglar tus errores…**

**El hanyou le sonrió y acarició su cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento mientras su corazón daba muestras de alegría y llenaba de gracias a la niña por hacerle entender algo a aquel chico que tanta confusión tenía…**

* * *

**.- Maldita sea donde se metió – gruñía el Taiyuokai buscando a su pequeña niña, su corazón estaba intranquilo y eso no era una buena señal, incluso por unos momentos se olvidó completamente de lo que había pasado con Kagome, solo le importaba encontrarla…**

**Sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados con nerviosismo, deseando que en un momento la silueta de la pequeña apareciera ante a él, pero nada, solo lograba distinguir oscuridad y eso le hacía perder la paciencia.**

**Siguió caminando pero unos metros mas allá su cuerpo se congeló totalmente, sus ojos le daban una visión indeseada en aquel momento y por mas que su cerebro le daba órdenes a su cuerpo de correr éste no respondía.**

**.- Sesshoumaru… -murmuró la joven con cierto temor. El Taiyoukai solo la miró de manera fría- Yo…yo sé que..tú…estás enfadado conmigo…pero necesito que me escuches…onegai…**

"**_Kagome ha sido sincera no se deje cegar por el miedo y por el odio…". _Los pensamientos de su pequeña volvieron a su mente y sus ojos se ablandaron un poco, aún desconfiaba de ella pero escucharía su versión, luego…luego pasaría lo que debía pasar…**

**La miko comprendió que en esa mirada el le estaba dando una oportunidad, debía buscar las palabras correctas, pensar bien antes de decir las cosas…sí eso sería lo que haría.**

**.- Yo sé que tu piensas que todo lo que te diré son mentiras, pero te equivocas, hace un tiempo Inu Yasha había vuelto a la ciudad y me buscó hasta que supo donde nos fuimos a vivir, pensó que podría recuperarme pues él sabía que yo lo amaba con todo mi ser y que de seguro jamás lo olvidaría, que estar contigo no era mas que un capricho para intentar olvidarme de él pero lo que no sabía era que yo realmente estaba siendo sincera con mis sentimientos que yo jamás te mentí cuando te decía que te amaba y él al darse cuenta de ello comenzó a molestarme, es verdad que en un principio yo estaba confundida con lo que sentía, el volverlo a ver me había hecho mal, pero logré comprender que era a ti a quien quería y por eso estaba tan feliz cuando él no volvió a hablarme por mucho tiempo…ese día cuando saliste a comprar jamás pensé en encontrármelo y a pesar de que siempre le negaba todo el me besó y tu llegaste…- quizá no lo había dicho de la mejor manera pero era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos…quizá el le diría que la odiaba y todo estaba perdido pero por lo menos estaba tranquila…con el hecho de que estaba siendo sincera…muy sincera…**

**El Taiyuokai buscaba en los ojos de aquella sacerdotisa algún vestigio de mentira, pero solo encontró lo que el se había negado a ver, sentía como su corazón le pedía a gritos que se acercara y la besara, que tocara su piel…que fuera suya otra vez…**

**Pero el miedo a ser traicionado seguía insistente en su pecho como una espina que no desea salir…**

**.- Yo no sé que creer… -respondió con un tono que ella distinguió tenía algo de temor-**

**.- yo aún te amo…lo que te digo es verdad –exclamó mientras se acercaba a él, sin pensarlo acercó su rostro a los labios del yuokai esperando que con ello comprendiera que todo era un juego del destino que ellos debían ganar mas un grito los sacó por completo de su conversación- esa voz…**

**.- Ie…Rin! –el yuokai salió corriendo del lugar seguido por la joven deseando que ese grito no fuese mas que un susto de la pequeña entre la noche oscura…**

* * *

**El suelo comenzaba a perder su tonalidad…la sangre estaba tiñendo de rojo donde antes existía un verde intenso, una expresión de molestia mas que dolor contrarrestaban los ojos llenos de odio que los observaban con una sonrisa de muerte en su rostro.**

**De tez completamente blanca, negros labios y penetrantes ojos azules el demonio no apartaba su vista de aquella niña quien lo observaba con atención, le parecía conocido ese cabello tan negro como sus labios y esa vestimenta...**

**.- Por fin te encuentro –exclamó con alegría-**

**.- Ni siquiera lo pienses maldito…tendrás q matarme para poder tocar a Rin! –le gritó Inu Yasha sosteniendo a Colmillo de Acero-**

**.- Pero Inu estás lastimado…**

**.- Aléjate Rin…yo me encargaré de este tipo…**

**Con dificultad levantó a Colmillo y lo atacó, pero como si de un juego se tratase lo esquivó con notable facilidad, golpeó su espalda y lo lanzó contra los árboles, giró su rostro y se encontró con la pequeña, por fin cumpliría su venganza, sabía que si destruía a aquella humana, Sesshoumaru, sufriría y eso a él le daría una victoria mucho mas grande de la que deseaba obtener.**

**Caminó hacia ella quien tenía en sus ojos desafío, no se notaba asustada aunque podía sentir que temblaba y no era frío precisamente lo que sentía. La niña retrocedió un paso pero éste de manera rápida y certera la tomó del cuello y la presionó contra un árbol cercano comenzando a quitarle el aire que es vital para vivir.**

**Inu Yasha logró levantarse con dificultad y al ver la escena se enfureció de tal manera que corrió hacia aquel sujeto y con una habilidad que solo se obtiene cuando uno se encuentra en ese tipo de situaciones, se lo quitó de encima y lanzó uno de sus mas poderosos ataques.**

**.- Diamantes (poner nombre Japonés) –el ataque impactó contra el demonio dejándolo herido en el piso, manchando esta vez con su sangre el pasto que yacía bajo él, no se volvió a mover e Inu Yasha notó que su respiración se detuvo, guardó a colmillo y se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar con Rin pues pudo sentir el aroma de su hermano y de Kagome hacia donde estaban, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.**

**Comenzó a caminar hacia la niña cuando de pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, era como si millones de cadenas estuviesen deteniendo sus movimientos, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de acción, sus ojos se abrieron y pudo notar que su cabeza tampoco podía girar para buscar alguna explicación, la niña asustada intentó acercarse pero con mucha dificultad el hanyou se lo prohibió, tras él el viento sopló atrayendo signos de muerte…**

**- Inu Yasha! Ie! –gritó la pequeña al tiempo que una gran explosión se producía en el lugar-**

* * *

**Qué tal?...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capi...arigato tb a las personas q leen este fic n.n...nos vemos en el próx. cap. de Soledad!...Matta ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Konichiwa!...como están? Espero que bien n.n...aquí les traigo el penúltimo cap...así es el próximo será el final u.u..les adelanto que este cap será algo triste...espero que les guste y como olvidarme de agradecer a las personas que me dejan review...****HawkAngel XD****espero que te agrade este capítulo y agradecerte por todo tu apoyo através del fic n.n, picasso como no agradecerte todo el apoyo! de verdad muchas gracias n.n y por cierto ya te mandé a tu correo el fic n-n, Dilectiokhalley a tí también darte las gracias n-n por todo tu apoyo, me alegro haberlos podido sacar de la rutina y no te preocupes que tengo dos fics mas en mente n-n arigato! y por último a Sarah-Artemisa arigato por todo tu apoyo n-n...verdad q Rin se portó muy linda? bueno algo logró..espero que te guste el cap y sin mas que decir los dejo..**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé para este fic y su entretención**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_13. Una muerte no pronosticada…_**

**El viento no lograba disipar por completo el polvo que había levantado aquella explosión tan repentina salida de un lugar impreciso.**

**Una gran nube se mantenía fiel al suelo llenando el ambiente de incertidumbre, generando preguntas en las mentes de todos los que participaban de aquella horrible situación llena de miedo.**

**La niña buscaba desesperada con sus ojos alguna pista del hanyou, pero todo era en vano, las lágrimas se agolpaban queriendo salir, demostrando el miedo y la frustración que su corazón sentía y que solo era capaz de hacer ver gritando el nombre del joven que peleaba por ella en una batalla que no le concernía, intentando remediar errores pasados y actuales, intentando conseguir el perdón del ser mas amado.**

**Corrió arriesgándose en el intento, necesitaba saber si aún seguía con vida o si todo era un juego del destino quien cruel, volcaba la soledad del corazón de aquel joven a la venganza y por último a la perdición, lo había arrastrado de manera lenta hacia un final que no podría ser cambiado.**

**.- Inu Yasha! –gritaba la pequeña intentando hallar una pista que diera con el paradero de aquel ser.**

**.- Rin! –gritó otra voz tras ella, la reconoció de inmediato pero no le prestó atención, para ella era mas importante encontrar a Inu Yasha…mucho mas importante porque el no podía morir sin decir lo que necesitaba a las personas que dañó ella sabía que el quería hacerlo.**

**.- Rin-Chan! –otra voz conocida llegó a sus oídos tan lejana como la anterior e ignorada de la misma manera por el mismo motivo.**

**La capa de humo se disolvió y poco a poco la densa polvareda dio paso a una imagen desalentadora, el hanyou se encontraba sobre un charco de sangre y tras él, su contrincante dispuesto a darle el golpe final.**

**.- Ie! –gritó Rin corriendo hacia Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru pudo notar la escena pero al ver que su pequeña corría hacia la muerte no tuvo más opción que ir por ella y alejarla del ataque que le preparaba aquel ser despiadado de corazón frío y sed de muerte. **

**  
La niña llorando intentaba soltarse del agarre de su protector pero la fuerza de él la sobrepasaba de tal manera que cualquier movimiento era imposible. Fue dejada con suavidad en el suelo mientras Kagome iba a su lado y la abrazaba mientras sus ojos se iban hacia la imagen que tenía frente a ella de una de las personas mas queridas muriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada más que observar.**

**.- Tranquila Rin-chan…tranquila…-intentaba usar palabras relajantes sobre la pequeña pero al parecer nada le hacía efecto.**

**Sesshoumaru miró a su hermano de reojo y sacó a Toukijin, se puso enfrente a su enemigo y lo miró con ojos de odio, se había atrevido a atacar a Su niña y eso era algo que no se lo perdonaba a nadie.**

**El sujeto río de manera maliciosa disfrutando aquel momento, y dejó su juego con el hanyou para volverse a lo que sería una verdadera batalla en la cual hasta que uno muriera no se detendría.**

**Las reglas estaban claras, llevaban años discutiendo y peleando por los territorios que le exigían a Sesshoumaru abandonar. Buen palacio y prestigio eran las otras dos causas por las cuales un ser moriría sin ser parte de él.**

**La pelea comenzó con el poder de manera equitativa y poco a poco iba aumentando uno y otro hasta que uno de los dos era lanzado contra los árboles. Kagome tomó sus flechas….sus flechas, las había olvidado por completo, hace mucho que no peleaba contra demonios y las flechas en su mundo eran completamente innecesarias para cualquier ocasión.**

**Sintió mucha rabia dentro de sí y más todavía cuando sabía que no podría hacer nada para ayudar a su amado en esta pelea.**

**Sesshoumaru seguía luchando con todo su poder, sin embargo su oponente no se quedaba atrás, deseoso de venganza ideó tal como con Inu Yasha, un plan cruel que lo haría caer y de esa manera serían destruidas las personas que él decía querer más que a nada.**

**En un par de segundos su mente creó cada detalle y en caso de fallar fueron puestos otros en su lugar. Dejó que un ataque le llegara y su respiración cesó, no hubo movimiento, la cortina de humo era lo único que podía notarse, el Taiyuokai no se movió de su puesto, miró con sus ojos el lugar donde había caído pero no lograba encontrar ningún tipo de anomalía en aquel sector. Prefirió esperar y mantenerse en posición de batalla, como buen guerrero sabía que no podía confiarse mas el concentrarse tanto en buscar por donde le llegaría el ataque no se dio cuenta que de un segundo a otro una esfera de energía maligna salía disparada hacia Kagome y Rin quienes no se encontraban lejos y ese era el mayor problema, le costaría unos segundos correr pero no las lograría quitar del camino, aún así se lanzó a defenderlas pero la explosión llegó primero y la sonrisa se posó en los labios del que creyó ser el ganador.**

**El yuokai abrió sus ojos y atónito miraba el lugar donde por última vez había visto a las dos mujeres que el mas quería, a las dos mujeres que mas cariño le habían dado y a las únicas dos mujeres humanas que conocía que no lo juzgaban por apariencia si no que se habían dado el tiempo de conocerlo.**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de ira y su corazón de tristeza al pensar en la idea de volver a experimentar la soledad, esta vez sin ese sentimiento de frialdad si no, con el peso de haber perdido a los seres que quería, se dio media vuelta para asesinar a aquel hombre que tanto daño había causado y fue entonces cuando unas voces llegaron a sus oídos una de ellas especialmente, muy débil…**

**.- Baku…r..yu…ja! –lanzó el ataque con las fuerzas que uno saca cuando ya no tiene en las situaciones donde temes perder al ser amado, el ataque se juntó con la energía esparcida de la esfera y se devolvió a su creador quien en vano intentó escapar. El Taiyoukai lanzó su último ataque y con ello logró destruirlo por completo. De su enemigo no quedaban ahora mas rastros que sus cenizas esparcidas por el lugar con olor a muerte.**

**Giró su cuerpo para ver a su medio hermano y este cayó al suelo por sus heridas. Rin rápidamente se acercó a él e intentó ver alguna forma de poder ayudarlo pero todo era imposible, sus heridas eran demasiado graves y había perdido mucha sangre, su rostro estaba pálido y su cuerpo empezaba a perder calor, no poseía mas energías y el sueño estaba venciendo sus ganas de vivir.**

**.- Inu…Inu onegai… -pedía la niña llorando sobre el pecho del hanyou quien con una mano y mucho esfuerzo logró acariciar su cabeza-**

**.- K..Kago…me…-murmuró como un suspiro- (En esta parte puse lo mismo que decía Inu con letra cursiva por si les cuesta leer o no entienden algo n-n)**

**.- Hai? –preguntó la joven mientras de sus ojos escapaban millones de lágrimas buscando el momento en el que las cosas llegaron a tal punto.**

**.- G…Gomen…N…Na…s..Nasai…-pidió con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento- y…yo no…qui..se dañarte..yo…solo me…sentía…inmerso en la…soledad y….mi…a…a..mo...r…por ti…s…siem…pr…e…f…fue…m…muy real…d…e…verdad…si…si…siento ha..b…erte…c..cau…sa…do…t..tant…a…tr..tristeza….**

_**(Gomen Nasai, yo no quise dañarte yo solo me sentía inmerso en la soledad y mi amor por ti siempre fue muy real, de verdad siento haberte causado tanta tristeza)**_

**.- Shh…por favor…no hables…te cansarás…-exigía con tono de súplica la miko quien con cada palabra que escuchaba volvía a romper en llanto.**

**.- Y…yo…m…me di…cue..nta…d..mi…e..rror…s..sé…q…es…tard….de…pa..ra…arr..epentir…me…pero…quiero…que…s..sepas..q…te…am…o y eso…na..die..lo…podrá…cambiar…**

_**(Yo me di cuenta de mi error, sé que es tarde para arrepentirme pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que nadie lo podrá cambiar)**_

**.- Lo sé…lo sé…pero por Kami guarda silencio … -volvía a decir la joven-**

**.- S..Sesshoumaru…e..el..beso…que…le…di a Kagome…era..pa..rte…de un plan…que…yo…idee para…separarte de ella…e..ran tantos mis deseos de…tenerla..te..odiaba pq…tu la besa…bas..la…acari..ciabas..y yo…por…mi estupi…dez…la perdí…no me lo..perdonaba...-exclamó cerrando sus ojos.**

_**(Sesshoumaru, el beso que le di a Kagome era parte de un plan que yo idee para separarte de ella, eran tantos mis deseos de tenerla, te odiaba porque tu la besabas, la acariciabas y yo por mi estupidez, la perdí, no me lo perdonaba)**_

**.- Inu Yasha – murmuró Rin-**

**.- Tu lo dijiste, fue tu estupidez la que te hizo perder a Kagome…-exclamó de manera fría el Taiyuokai-**

**.- E..nton..ces…no sig…as mis…pasos…no…seas…estú…p..ido…o la…vas a perder…tambi…én…-su voz se escuchaba cada vez menos, el último consejo que le dio a su hermano lo dejó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras tan llenas de sinceridad.**

_**(Entonces no sigas mis pasos, no seas estúpido o la vas a perder también)**_

**Rin intentó en vano mantener el alma de Inu Yasha consigo, tras una última sonrisa donde le daba las gracias por hacerlo comprender todo lo mal que había hecho dio su último respiro y partió de este mundo sintiéndose tranquilo pues había sido perdonado por la mujer que amaba y había aclarado la situación de manera honesta.**

**La miko no creía que entre sus brazos no existía el mismo Inu Yasha celoso, gruñón y protector que siempre había sido con ella, ahora solo se encontraba durmiendo, durmiendo tan plácidamente que jamás despertaría.**

**Sesshoumaru miró como las dos mujeres lloraban y Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a palpitar obligándolo a tomarla entre sus manos pero Rin lo detuvo.**

**.- EL…no quería que lo revivieran…-murmuró con cansancio-**

**.- D…Demo…Rin –exclamó incrédula la miko-**

**.- El…se sentía muy solo aquí como un vivo, como alma, por lo menos siempre podrá estar contigo Kagome…-Colmillo Sagrado dejó de palpitar y Sesshoumaru guardó el arma mientras abrazaba a Kagome.**

**La pequeña caminó hasta el charco de sangre y allí lloró la muerte de aquel ser híbrido quien por protegerla había muerto y eso era algo que ella no soportaba de pensar, no quería volver a ver como moría gente frente a ella sin que nada pudiera hacer, se prometió a si misma que no ocurriría y era lo primero que pasaba. Frente a sus ojos otra vez había muerto alguien sin que ella pudiese prestarle ayuda.**

**Su mente estaba ida de la tierra, sus pensamientos viajaban en una galaxia desconocida y sus ojos vacíos de cualquier expresión deseaban una explicación.**

**En los brazos del yuokai el panorama no era distinto, la miko lloraba de tal manera que Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer o que decirle, estaba tan desconcertado como ella, a pesar de todo le tenía un cariño a ese sujeto y ahora le tenía respeto porque no cualquiera reconoce su error aunque haya sido en el lecho de muerte. **

**Nunca creyó poder llegar a respetar a aquel sujeto a quien odiaba, durante todo este tiempo lo único que había hecho era desear que muriera, e incluso intentó hacerlo desaparecer con sus propias manos y todo lo que hizo por separarlo de Kagome hacía que ese odio aumentara, pero después de lo que le había dicho no podía evitar que parte de ese odio se transformara en otro sentimiento tan distinto como lo es el respeto, el hecho de que las protegiera, de que comprendiera que estuvo mal, de apartar el odio que también Inu Yasha sentía hacia él para pedir perdón , algo que él sabía no es fácil en la gente orgullosa como lo eran ellos dos, e incluso que si esa lucha no se hubiese concretado también se hubiese enfrentado a él le hacía comprender que era digno de aquel sentimiento.**

**El viento suave comenzó a soplar a su alrededor y tanto Kagome como Rin se tranquilizaron, sintieron dentro de ellas un calor que les daba paz después de tanta tristeza y sólo Sesshoumaru con su olfato pudo distinguir el aroma de su hermano en aquella brisa.**

* * *

**El sol resplandecía en aquella mañana. Todos se encontraban reunidos rezando frente a una tumba del ser que jamás creyeron moriría de tal manera, solo uno de ellos se encontraba lejos, apoyado en un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados acompañado de su fiel sirviente.**

**Kagome y los demás el día anterior habían llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede junto al cuerpo de Inu Yasha y la triste noticia de su muerte. Sango y Miroku no lo podían creer y la exterminadora que en un principio llegó a odiar a aquel hanyou ahora le lloraba por el enorme cariño que había adquirido hacia él con el pasar del tiempo a su lado. **

**El monje rezaba por su amigo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero él las retuvo, no quiso dejarlas salir, no lloraría en ese momento, no podía.**

**Shippo quien aún era un niño lloraba en el pecho de Kagome, si bien siempre molestaba a Inu Yasha, lo quería, era como su hermano mayor y verlo ahora sin vida no solo había sido un gran impacto si no una gran tristeza para él.**

**Kaede llamó a los aldeanos para que ayudaran a hacer una tumba pero Sesshoumaru se los prohibió y todos se le quedaron mirando….**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_El ambiente de angustia se sentía en el aire, el cielo, gris, también lamentaba el sacrificio del hanyou. Pero el sentimiento de sorpresa llenaba en aquel momento la cabaña de la anciana Kaede._**

**_Todos estaban mirando a un yuokai quien molesto había prohibido algo que ellos jamás creyeron que protegería: su hermano._**

**_.- No lo enterrarán aquí como a cualquier humano – habían sido sus exactas palabras acompañas de un brillo en sus ojos._**

**_.- D..Demo…Sesshoumaru-sama –exclamaba Kaede-_**

**_.- Sessho? –inquirió Kagome, quien como todos no sabía que mas decir, solo Rin sonrió y llamó la atención._**

**_.- Rin-chan de que te ríes? –le preguntó la exterminadora-_**

**_.- Sesshoumaru-sama se los explicará…-el Taiyuokai miró hacia otro lado y continuó hablando-_**

**_.- Ese baka será enterrado en mi castillo…donde corresponde…-a pesar del tono que había ocupado para referirse a su hermano todos comprendieron el sentimiento que llevaba guardado y asintieron sin reprochar-_**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

**Por eso ahora se encontraban en el castillo del Taiyuokai. **

**Muchas flores se encontraban sobre la tumba del hanyou.**

**Silencio…**

**Una brisa que los llenó de paz y solo un hombre que pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía ese aroma…como la tarde anterior…**

* * *

**Qué tal?...espero que les haya gustado...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal...ah! se me olvidaba agradecer también a las personas que leen n-n.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el último capítulo de Soledad!...Matta ne!Arigato! n-n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Konichiwa!...último cap de soledad T-T...así es...aquí se termina este fic...y no me queda mas que agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado durante este tiempo, han sido una parte importante de esta historia pues gracias a su apoyo seguí escribiendo de verdad muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review!..arigato a todos! nOn...**

**Saludos especiales a...**_**HawkAngel XD**_**, arigato!...de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este fic!...espero verte en otro pronto n.n Matta ne! ;_picasso_, Picasso!...gracias gracias gracias! tu apoyo a sido mucho en este fic y no sabes cuanto te agradesco que leyeras toda la historia n-n...espero haber podido hacerte llegar la historia y ahora te mandaré también el último capítulo; _Dilectiokhalley,_tu reviewestuvo muy lindo T-T...de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, para mi es un honor que me digas eso y seguiré mejorando lo máximo que pueda con el tiempo, arigato por todo tu apoyo..._Alba_** , **konichiwa, jajaj si, sé lo que es el cole, horrible ¬¬, en fin, arigato por leer todo el fic n-n...espero que el último capítulo no te decepcione..; _niyushi takamiya_** , **arigato n-n, si lo sé XD muchas me quieren matar por haberle hecho eso a Inu, pero fue por una buena causa, y con respecto a los fics...lo diré mas adelante...arigato!; _Sarah-Artemisa, _Sarah!...arigato por todo tu apoyo! T-T de verdadte lo agradesco mucho!...espero que nos veamos en otro fic tb n-n; _kitzya-kagome_**, **arigato, la verdad es que a mi tambien me da pena terminar con mis fics...pero tienen q tener un "fin" no? jejej en fin..arigato por tu review!...**

**Espero que el último capítulo de"Soledad", les gusteysea de su completo agrado.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para estefic ysu entretención.****_

* * *

_**

**_14. Un nuevo comienzo..recuerdos…_**

**.- Tres meses y aún tienes esa historia…-dijo con desgano apoyado en la pared-**

**.- Es que la historia no terminó d****onde la dejé, las historias siempre continúan y ésta ni siquiera aún tiene un fin… -comentó sonriendo la mujer-**

**.- Sigo insistiendo que es una pérdida de tiempo…-murmuró cerrando sus ojos, ella solo miró el libro que tenía frente a su cuerpo y lo acarició con su mano-**

**.- Tiene muchos recuerdos…-exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza-**

**.- Kagome…**

**.- Lo sé…lo sé…es solo que no puedo evitarlo… -volvió a sonreír y puso el pequeño libro dentro de un bolso.**

**Se levantó dejando ver el vestido que la cubría, era de un tono blanco que no se ajustaba a su cuerpo pero aún así dejaba ver sus curvas perfectamente, no era extremadamente corto ni excesivamente largo, su cabello tomado en una cola y un poco de maquillaje le presentaban a los ojos de los demás una joven muy atractiva.**

**.- Vamos..Estamos retrasados…-murmuró Kagome y tomó la mano del joven que estaba junto a ella. Comenzó a caminar pero un brazo la jaló hacia él y la besó, la chica le correspondió y con una sonrisa le agradeció.**

**Caminaron lentamente por la ciudad, observando el paisaje tan contradictorio al que acostumbraban ver en aquella época llena de verdes árboles y un aire puro, con gente amable y en donde el peligro tal como aquí, estaba siempre, pero de una manera mucho más emocionante.**

**Conversando con Sesshoumaru, Kagome lograba darse cuenta que era inevitable que su mente trajera al hanyou de vuelta a ella, sus recuerdos, sus palabras, su voz, su inseguridad….su miedo…su amor…**

**Las calles junto a su amado se hacían cortas, incluso en ocasiones se detenía y lo llevaba a cualquier lugar para estar juntos durante mas tiempo, cuando quizá, ya habían estado 1 hora caminando, para ninguno se hacía suficiente, porque después de su reencuentro hacía ya tres meses, se amaban más que antes, teniendo a solo una persona a quien agradecer: Inu Yasha.**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**Todo había terminado pero aún así nadie se movía del lugar. Todo en Silencio. Nadie quería interrumpir el ambiente que tenían, les parecía que se comunicaban mejor que con palabras y muchas veces el silencio era así.**

**Las lágrimas aún no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas manchando su rostro de angustia, sus manos se apretaban buscando el momento en el que el destino decidió aquel final tan infeliz, pero solo buscó el rostro del primer hombre que amó con sus ojos cerrados y con sus labios sin pronunciar ningún reproche hacia ella, ningún grito de celo, ninguna mirada que escondía sus visitas a Kikio para no lastimarla…**

**Sintió como la mano de su amiga la atraía hacia ella para que pudiese llorar con mas facilidad y no pudo evitar sentir la misma tristeza.**

**Los primeros en retirarse fueron Shipo y Kaede y les siguieron Sango y Miroku. Rin aún miraba la tumba de Inu Yasha, suspirando resignada, sonriendo con mezcla de alegría y decepción.**

**.- Arigato…-pronunció de pronto llamando la atención de la miko y el Taiyuokai, se levantó gritando como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado dejando atónitos a los dos seres que la observaban, solo era una niña, debería estar llorando no riendo- Jaken-sama! Vamos a cortar flores para animar este lugar! nOn **

**.- D…Demo…Rin-chan…-exclamó atónito el pequeño yuokai, pero la niña no le dio tiempo de expresar su sorpresa pues tomando una de sus manos salió corriendo del lugar, dejando en las lágrimas derramadas en la tumba, la angustia producida por la pérdida del hanyou.**

**.- Rin-chan parece tan alegre… -las palabras de la joven llamaron la atención del Taiyuokai- eso es algo que no me gustaría haber perdido de ser niña…esa alegría que es tan fácil de recuperar aunque los momentos estén tan llenos de tristeza…esa inocencia que hace que todo sea mas fácil, esa sonrisa y la fuerza que tienen para llevar a cabo cosas que ningún adulto puede soportar…por eso es triste crecer..se olvidan muchas cosas y la mas importante….es saber perdonar..**

**.- Lo hacen de manera inconsciente…no se dan cuenta del daño que se hacen al perdonar a personas que no se lo merecen –murmuró de manera fría-**

**.- Pero no viven llenos de odio…-el yuokai guardó silencio. Era verdad.- Sessho…aún me amas? –le daba la espalda…no podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos y que le dijese que no.**

**El yuokai bajó sus ojos y se encontró con la tumba de su hermano y con la explicación que le dio, todo un engaño..Simplemente una mentira dicha por aquel ser que no deseaba quedarse sin la mujer amada ¿Aún amaba a Kagome?...era una pregunta que no estaba seguro si contestar, pero lo que si sabía es que no podía seguir otro día mas sin estar a su lado. Quizá las cosas las arreglaría bien el tiempo…el solo necesitaba decidir, pero a su corazón le daba pánico que ella algún día lo dejara y esas dudas no lo dejaban en paz, no lo dejaban decidir, no lo dejaban hablar…**

**Tensos minutos en los que ninguno se movía. Los dos observaban el pasto, como se movía por la fina brisa en la que Sesshoumaru sintió, estaba el aroma de su hermano. La brisa se incrementó con el paso de los minutos y comenzó a golpear su cuerpo como un reproche por no moverse, el corazón de Kagome estaba comenzando a pensar cosas que no eran y el aún seguía preocupándose por un futuro siendo que su presente era mejor que nada. Y entonces comprendió el sentido de la frase dicha por el hanyou en el lecho de muerte "_Entonces no sigas mis pasos, no seas estúpido o la vas a perder también"…_no…eso no…**

**.- "Este tipo ni siquiera muerto me va a dejar en paz" –gruñó el yuokai y fue en aquel momento cuando el olor a sal llegó nuevamente a su nariz. Kagome estaba llorando y esta vez era por él.**

**.- Tu…Silencio me basta para entender…-su voz se encontraba quebrada y sus pies habían comenzado a moverse, entonces como un impulso Sesshoumaru tomó una de las manos de la miko, quien tomada por sorpresa vio hacia atrás chocando sus achocolatados ojos con los dorados de aquel ser y su cuerpo se estremeció, dando esa muestra de nerviosismo tan característica de ella en los inicios de la relación y en los momentos en que los ojos del yuokai le miraban fijamente con decisión, entrando en sus pensamientos…esa mirada…con la cual Kagome se sentía completamente desnuda… **

**.- Yo no he dicho que no te amo…-pudo notar la confusión en los ojos de la chica, pero el estremecimiento que le había causado le bastaba para entender todo…y fue entonces cuando suspiró soltándola- porqué siempre eres tan impulsiva…pones cosas en los lugares que no hay –murmuró en tono de reproche, Kagome endureció su mirada-**

**.- Pero miren quien habla…tú comenzaste a decir que yo estaba con Inu Yasha y ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte!**

**.- Eso es distinto yo los vi!**

**.- Pero pusiste cosas donde no hay!**

**.- No compares mis palabras con el baka de mi hermano!**

**.- Lo comparo por….-sus labios no pudieron seguir discutiendo pues fueron sellados en un beso que transmitió nuevos sentimientos llenos de emoción, sentimientos que comenzaban de nuevo, desde cero, dándose una nueva oportunidad-**

**.- Ya cállate amor…. –exclamó el Taiyuokai mientras bajo sus brazos una joven enrojecía ante la sonrisa divertida del hombre que lo provocó-**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

**.- Entonces todo fue tan rápido que….Sessho…Sesshoumaru estás prestándome atención? **

**.- EH?...ah si si…gomen…es que estaba pensando en otras cosas –la mirada de Kagome se llenó de furia, él sabía que detestaba cuando no la escuchaban y era comprensible, era indeseable hablar con el aire cuando intentabas llegar a una persona y buscó algo en que refugiarse antes de escuchar sus gritos, que para sus oídos ya eran un martirio y se encontró con el mejor lugar que pudo desear- mira llegamos…-exclamó al tiempo que caminaba hacia la casa de la chica-**

**.- Ya verás ¬¬ -murmuró tras él Kagome-**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama! –gritó una niña quien corrió a su encuentro.**

**.- Hola Rin…lista?**

**.- Hai n-n…Kagome-chan –sonrió al ver a la miko-**

**.- Arigato por cuidarla mamá…**

**.- No tienes de que preocuparte…para mí es un agrado cuidar de tan linda chica n-n**

**.- Espero que mis sobrinos sean como ella Kagome! nOn –gritó desde la ventana del segundo piso su hermano menor-**

**.- Souta! –le gritó su hermana completamente roja-**

**.- Souta-kun no le digas eso a tu hermana n.n –río la madre de Kagome-**

**Y así, con mucha alegría cruzaron el pozo. Aún estaban a la hora y es que en un día tan importante como el matrimonio de Miroku y Sango no podían llegar un segundo atrasados.**

**Cuando las luces rosas-violetas dejaron de iluminar sus cuerpos, Sesshoumaru fue el encargado de subir a las dos mujeres al aire libre y como siempre frente a ellos se encontraba el mejor de los paisajes.**

**El cielo estaba de un tono azul profundo que daba la impresión de que no tuviera fin, ninguna nube juguetona se acercaba por los alrededores, habían decidido irse aquel día y no ennegrecer la felicidad que reinaba en aquella aldea.**

**El sol, radiante, destellaba sus rayos hacia todos los lugares, poniendo su cálido calor en todos los corazones que encontrara a su paso.**

**Caminaron hasta llegar a la aldea donde Kouga con una mirada de odio cuidaba de Miroku.**

**.- Kouga! –Exclamó Kagome-**

**.- Kagome! que bueno verte –sonrió el joven lobo-**

**.- Hola Kouga-san n-n –le saludó la niña quien recibió una alegre sonrisa-**

**.- Que haces cuidando de Miroku Kou? –Preguntó la miko-**

**.- Me tiene secuestrado Kagome-sama T-T –dijo el monje-**

**.- Quería ver como se vestían para la boda ¬¬ y me dejaron a mi a cargo ¬¬**

**.- Miroku jamás vas a cambiar u-u –suspiró Kagome- ayúdalo Sessho si? n-n**

**.- Yo?**

**.- Si tu**

**.- No lo haré! No soy niñera de nadie…**

**.- No soy un niño! –le reprochó el monje-**

**.- Pero actúa como uno houshi-sama n-n –exclamó Rin, a lo cual todos rieron y Miroku no tuvo que mas decir-**

**La miko entró a la cabaña y observó a su amiga quien tenía puesto un traje traído de su época, se veía hermosa, quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo y el maquillaje esfumado de su rostro le daba un tono de inocencia y sensualidad a la vez que no se miraría en menos en la boda.**

**Todo salió a la perfección, tal como lo habían planeado, una fiesta luego continuó con la alegría y entre risas y juegos se fue el día dejando un lindo recuerdo. La noche se posó lentamente, cobijando a los humanos que comenzaban a retirarse de aquella feliz escena, las estrellas débiles aparecían en distintos lugares alumbrando un poco la zona, esperando por la luna para que diera el toque final. La noche como el día, parecía no tener fin, con un negro profundo dio el inicio de una larga velada.**

**El grupo completo se encontraba dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, aún celebrando y recordando cosas divertidas del pasado, ese día no habrían tristezas, no había espacio para ellas, así que fueron dejadas de lado apartadas por la alegría del momento.**

**.- Jajajaj si lo recuerdo el pobre monje Miroku terminó siendo herido por Sango después de esa batalla…**

**.- Y todo comenzó como siempre por ser un pervertido y andar acosando a otras chicas frente a Sango –o- -exclamó el kitzune haciendo reír a todos, incluso a la novia-**

**.- Pasaron muchas cosas…es un pasado que no podremos olvidar- había dicho la exterminadora-**

**.- Pero desde hoy comienza un nuevo futuro para uds Sango n-n –le dijo su amiga-**

**.- Lo sé Kagome…pero mi pasado es algo que no quiero dejar, a pesar de que tuvo momentos tristes, muchas cosas buenas pasaron, y me ayudaron a aprender…me hicieron mas grande como persona…-murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica-**

**.- Ese es mi regalo Sango…**

**.- A qué te refieres Kagome-chan? –preguntó el kitzune-**

**.- Por fin te vas a deshacer de esa cosa –murmuró con tono de felicidad el taiyuokai a lo que todos lo miraron con sorpresa-**

**.- Tengo una copia en la casa n-n –todos rieron ante la cara de impresión de Sesshoumaru, quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos y soltar la cintura de su mujer para que pudiese levantarse e ir donde sus amigos con un gran libro en sus manos-**

**.- Soledad? –Murmuró el monje mirando con sus ojos tan profundos como el azul de aquel día la portada escrita con una hermosa letra-**

**.- Si…nuestro pasado…que estuvo lleno de tristezas, de mucha soledad pero miren debajo lo que dice…**

**.- _"Cuando las tristezas conllevan a una alegría mayor…Cuando la soledad se transforma en compañía, por una causa que el destino decidió"_ -leyeron al unísono-**

**.- Kagome estuvo escribiendo ese libro, para que no olvidaran ningún detalle –exclamó el yuokai mientras su mujer se colocaba a su lado abrazándolo-**

**.- Léanlo chicos n-n –les dio la idea Rin-**

**.- SI chicos léanlo yo quiero saber que dice! nOn –saltaba de alegría el kitzune-**

**.- No seas metiche enano –o- -molestó el joven lobo-**

**.- Kouga T—T…yo que me había librado de Inu y ahora vienes tú TOT**

**.- No me compares con esa bestia ¬¬**

**.- Chicos onegai…-exclamó con resignación la miko-**

**Sango abrió el libro y sus labios comenzaron a traducir las palabras escritas.**

**_.- "La batalla final ya había sido ganada, todos fueron vengados, los muertos, los que perdieron a su familia, e incluso los que ni siquiera tenían que ver con aquel grupo de yuokais, hanyou y humanos que perseguían al odioso ser de ojos rojos que tanto daño les había causado en tiempos pasados y presente…."_**

**La historia recién comenzaba…la página había sido dada vuelta y nuevas aventuras comenzarían a surgir ¿Qué acontecimientos vendrían, solo el destino lo sabía.**

**Los labios de Sango seguían murmurando palabras, todos escuchaban en silencio y Kagome pudo observar con sorpresa y alegría, como Inu Yasha sentado en una esquina como costumbre escuchaba las aventuras que narraría aquel libro sobre sus aventuras escrito por una de sus protagonistas…**

* * *

**Que tal?...espero que les haya gustado n-n...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre el último capítulo de "Soledad"!...**

**Con respecto a lo que me decían de los fics, pues, haré mas no se preocupen tengo dos en mente y el próximo que publicaré se llamará "Apuestas?" muchas sorpresas y quizá una faceta algo extraña de los dos hermanos Inu q conocen. **

**Arigato por todo su apoyo es lo único que me queda por decir.**

**Nos estamos viendo en "Apuestas?" u en algún otro fic!..Matta ne! Arigato!**


End file.
